As the Hawk Flies
by lightningstrxu
Summary: I'm alive! Chapter 21 Just finishing up the reception before the real story begins.
1. A New Sohma

I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did Hatori would at least be a lizard not a damn seahorse.

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter: 1 A New Sohma

"Breakfast is ready everybody." sang the voice of Tohru Honda.

"Ahh and what has our little flower made this morning?" asked Shigure

"O nothing much just some eggs and bacon." replied Tohru with a grin.

"This is delicious. You're going to make a man very happy someday Tohru-kun."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Perhaps if I play my cards right I could be that…" Unfortunately Shigure never finished his sentence before he was hit over the head.

"Shut up you perverted Dog." roared Kyo

"O Kyo-kun you're awake."

"Yeah whatever."

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" asked Shigure as he got up off the floor.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop being such a pervert."

"Kyo-kun have you seen Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru

"The Rat probably still asleep."

"Actually he's right behind you." said Yuki

"Don't sneak up on me like that you damn Rat."

"I thought you would here me coming Cat." Kyo got out of his chair and glared at Yuki.

"This time I'm going to beat you you damn Rat." Kyo was tensing ready to fight when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Tohru. She ran to the phone. "Hello. O Hatori-san. Yes Shigure-san is here. Shigure-san phone for you." Shigure took the phone from Tohru.

"What do you want Haa-san?" Shigure was silent for a moment. "Yes I see. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Shigure hung up the phone.

"What is it Shigure?" asked Yuki

"You're going to have a new housemate."

"WHAT?" screamed Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Did I stutter? A new Sohma has been found his mother was murdered and he doesn't have a father so he'll be staying here.

"What do you mean a new Sohma?" asked Kyo

"Apparently his mother ran away to get away from the family but Akito finally tracked them down to bring them back "inside" but with his mother's death Akito decided to let him live here.

"Is he a zodiac?" asked Yuki

"I don't know. All I know is he'll be arriving in two days. O and you two better watch out."

"Why?" asked Kyo and Yuki.

"He is about your age and is supposed to be really good at martial arts. He might just give you a run for your money."

"I'll kick his ass." piped Kyo.

"Kyo-kun be nice he just lost his mother." pleaded Tohru

"Yeah you stupid Cat." exclaimed Yuki

"What was that Rat?" Kyo charged Yuki.

"O my poor house." said Shigure sadly.

**XXXX**

**Two days later**

"All right. I just talked with Haa-san. He said that our guest should be arriving in a couple of minutes." said Shigure "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes no hugs and don't mention the curse until were sure if he knows." said Tohru

"Very good Tohru-chan." There was a knock at the door. "He's here." Shigure opened the door. Standing there was a boy about sixteen he was just a little taller than Kyo. His hair was strange it was brown with a tinge of red in the back. His eyes were closed and he had a solemn look on his face. "Hello welcome uh I never got your name."

"Keoni. My name is Keoni but you can call Ki." said Ki. He opened his eyes. They were a piecing green almost hypnotic. He stared straight into Shigure's eyes. "You're Shigure right? The perverted Dog." Shigure was just speechless. Kyo was just laughing.

"Geez you've never even met this kid and he already knows you too well." laughed Kyo. Kyo was suddenly stopped laughing as Ki was now staring into his eyes.

"Kyo the cursed Cat right?" asked Ki.

"How did you know Kyo-kun was the Cat?" asked Tohru. Ki turned gazed deeply into Tohru's eyes.

"Tohru Honda that's your name right?" asked Ki. Tohru nodded. "Mmm Onigiri girl."

"Excuse me but could you please stop frightening Honda-san?" stated Yuki. Ki turned and stared at Yuki.

"Yuki Sohma the…" Suddenly Ki's demeanor changed and his face contorted with rage. "Damn Rat!" Yuki backed away at this sudden outburst the only thing he saw was a fist flying towards his face.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. Talk about a cliffie. O well I bet your probably wondering how Ki knew all about them even though he never met them well you're just going to have to wait till the next chapter. Next chapter new facts about the zodiac curse are reveled as is another zodiac outcast in "As the Hawk Flies" chapter two "The Hawk the Cat and The Rat."

p.s. this is in the mangaverse. I've never seen the anime.


	2. The Hawk the Cat and the Rat

**I do not own Fruits Basket. Because if I did Haru would always be black. He's cooler that way. **

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 2 The Hawk the Cat and the Rat

Yuki managed to dodge the blow to the face but the kick to stomach that was a different story.

"You're going to pay you tattling Rat." said Ki angrily.

"Ki-kun stop." gasped Tohru. She ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait don't do.." POOF There was a cloud of smoke and flying out of it was a large red-tailed hawk. "Now look what you did you stupid girl." said Taka Ki. (A/N taka is Japanese for hawk)

"Don't call her stupid." roared Kyo and he knocked the hawk down to the floor.

"Ow!" said the hawk as he hit the floor. POOF he changed back.

"Eee!" said Tohru as she covered her eyes her face red.

**Moments Later**

"You can open your eyes now." said Ki calmly. Tohru opened her eyes and immediately blushed again. Ki wasn't wearing a shirt and he was very well toned. "What it's not like you've never seen it before."

"Shut up. You would be embarrassed too if Honda-san was standing in front of you like that." said Yuki.

"Well we now know what the Rat dreams about at night and I thought the Dog was perverted." said Ki spitefully. Yuki blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." Ki put on his shirt. As he did this Kyo noticed the beads strung around Ki's neck.

_They're like my beads. _Thought Kyo as he looked at his wrist. _Could he be like me?_

"That's enough first of all how do you know so much about us? You've never even met us." asked Yuki.

"Well I am the hawk and hawks have the best eyesight."

"What does eyesight have to do with it?"

"Eyes are the window to the soul Yuki. You'd be surprised how much I can know simply by looking into your eyes Prince." Ki smirked at that last comment.

"Great just what we need another psychic freak." said Kyo sarcastically.

"Another psychic." said Ki as he looked Kyo in the eye. "Saki Hanajima she sounds intriguing I'll have to meet her."

"O your going to **_love_** (hint, hint) Hana-chan Ki, she's my best friend" said a giddy Tohru.

"All that aside why'd you hit me?" asked Yuki.

"Sorry about that I wasn't prepared to meet the Rat. But the Hawk and Rat never did get along."

"What do you mean? There is no hawk in the legend."

"Maybe in your version but that's not what happened."

"Well what did happen?"

"Gather round my children and I shall tell you the tale."

"Will you shut up and get to the point." snapped Kyo.

"Kyo-kun be quiet this sounds interesting." said Shigure

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. Long ago when the gods invited the animals to the banquet the hawk being closest to the gods was the first to receive the invitation and was given the task of telling the others. When it came time to tell the Rat the Hawk lied and told him the wrong day."

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"Because the Hawk was jealous. Jealous of the friendship between the Rat and the Cat."

"WHAT?" screamed Kyo and Yuki.

"Yes the Rat and Cat were the best of friends. Hearing the news the Rat raced to tell the Cat. When the Rat realized he had been deceived he searched for hours to find the Cat but he was in a deep blissful sleep nowhere to be found. Sadly the Rat had to attend the banquet with out his friend. At the banquet the Rat told the gods how he had been deceived and the gods grew angry and banished the Hawk from the zodiac never to return. The gods punished the Cat as well because they felt had the Cat not been lazy he would not have missed the banquet."

"But I'm still cursed." said Kyo

"Yes but nowhere near as bad as me. You can still join the zodiac I cannot. The Cat was to be ignored. The Hawk was to be reviled. That was why my mother ran she knew I would be hated."

"Speaking of your mother who was she?" asked Shigure.

"Reiana Sohma that was my mother."

"I know I've heard that name before but I can't recall ever meeting her."

"My mother never got out much she was kind of a recluse."

"O well I guess it doesn't matter and now. Anyway it's time for bed children you all have school tomorrow."

"I was never told I would be starting school. I don't even have a uniform."

"Borrow one of Kyo's."

"Hell no." screamed Kyo.

"I was just kidding they came yesterday." said Shigure.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Ki got up and walked toward the stairs. "Um which room is mine?"

"End of the hall on the left."

"Thank you." Ki walked up the stairs and to his room and sat on the bed. He sighed. "Well mom I think I'm going to like this place. I bet you're laughing right now I can't believe I have to live with the Rat. O well goodnight mom." Ki lay down and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2. Next time its Ki's first day at Kaibara High where he meets an ox with a Hyde complex and a battery commercial reject. ( Momiji). As well as a former "yankee" thug and his fellow "psychic freak". But Ki also meets the last person he wanted to see the only person he can't look in the eyes, Akito. In "As the Hawk Flies" chapter 3 "School Days and Family Ties". 


	3. School Days and Family Ties

**I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Hatori would have long since prescribed Ritsu a heavy dose of valium.**

_ItalicsThoughts, B_old italics sound

**

* * *

**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 3 School Days and Family Ties.

Ki was tossing and turning in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. Ki awoke with a start.

"Mother!" Ki screamed. He looked around and saw he was in his room. "Just another dream." Ki looked at the clock it was 5:15 AM. "Might as well get up." Ki got up and went to the bathroom and got into the shower. "Well I'm starting a new school today mom. I'm not sure how it will be. If it's anything like the last one I'll have rabid fangirls chasing me. O well at least I can give the Rat some competition." Ki turned off the water and got out of the shower. He went to his room and found his school uniform in his dresser. He went downstairs and was surprised to see Tohru in the kitchen. "Tohru-chan what are you doing up so early?" Tohru flinched.

"O Ki-kun you scared me. Are you always such an early riser?" she asked with a smile.

"Well not this early usually, but hawks rise with the sun. But what are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, in exchange for living here I do the cooking and cleaning. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"That's okay Tohru-chan I can make it myself."

"O you don't have to it's no trouble."

"Tohru-chan you already make breakfast for three other people and yourself the least I can do is make my own." Ki walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs. "You know how about I make breakfast this morning? Omelets for everyone."

"Ki-kun you don't have to do this. You should be getting ready for…" she was silenced by Ki's finger on her lips. Her cheeks turned 10 shades of red.

"Calm down Tohru. It's the least I could do after you guys let me live here. Now go relax I'll take care of it."

"Okay." She left the kitchen.

**20 minutes later**

"Morning everyone." said a sleepy Shigure.

"Morning." said Kyo and Yuki as they came into the dining room. Then Tohru and Ki came in carrying the platters of food.

"Breakfast is served." said a bubbly Tohru. "Cheese omelets for everyone." Everyone grabbed a plate and began eating.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Honda-san. This is delicious." said Yuki

"Actually Ki made breakfast this morning." said Tohru.

"You made this? Maybe you should be our cook fulltime?" asked Shigure

"Let me think on that. Um hell no." said Ki.

"Man this is really good Ki what's in this?" asked Kyo.

"Eggs and cheese duh."

"That's not what I meant. I meant what kind of spices?"

"Well let's see, there was some pepper a little salt o and some leeks too." Kyo dropped his fork and Shigure and Yuki began to snicker quietly.

"What was that last one?" asked Kyo annoyed.

"Um leeks. Why?" Kyo got up and glared at Ki.

"I hate leeks! That's why!"

"You didn't think that a minute ago."

"That's it." Kyo threw a punch at Ki. Ki caught Kyo's fist in his hand. "What the hell?" Ki reached and grabbed Kyo's shoulder and squeezed hard. Nothing happened for a moment then Kyo grabbed his shoulder in pain. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Pressure points." said Ki flatly. "It delays the feeling of pain for a moment. It's great for confusing opponents. Now eat your breakfast like a good kitty." Yuki and Shigure burst out laughing at this.

"Shut up Rat." and Kyo stormed out of the room.

"You're definitely going to have to teach me that move." stated Yuki.

"Sorry my style is my own. So what time do we need to leave to get to this school?"

"It usually takes Honda-san and I about 20 minutes to walk to school. So we should actually get going."

"All right you guys go out I just need to grab my backpack from upstairs." Ki got up and headed upstairs.

"Well Honda-san should we get going?"

"Of course Sohma-kun." Tohru got up and put the dishes in the sink. Then she and Yuki went outside where Kyo was already waiting for them. "Kyo-kun is Ki-kun here yet?"

"No and I don't care. Let the Hawk be late." said Kyo spitefully.

"Hey guys up here." shouted Ki. Everyone looked up to see Ki standing on the roof. "Hang on I'll be right down." Ki then backed up and took a running jump off the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Kyo.

"Ki-kun look out!" shouted Tohru.

_**POOF**_

There was a large cloud of smoke and Ki flew out in hawk form.

"Did he…"

"…Just transform…"

"…At will?" asked Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru simultaneously.

"Hey Yuki? Which way to the school?"

"Um not sure. I usually just follow the road." responded Yuki

"Well then just transform and I can give you a lift."

"I can't transform at will." Ki swooped down low to the ground.

_**POOF**_

Tohru covered her eyes instinctively.

"Tohru-chan you can look my clothes changed with me. But what do you mean you guys can't transform at will?"

"We can't transform at will. But what's with your clothes? When Tohru hugged you your clothes didn't change with you." stated Kyo

"When I'm hugged or become weak I'll change without my clothes. But when I change at will they change with them."

"But why can you change at will?" Ki shrugged

"Don't know. I've always been able to. Now let's get going. I don't want to be late on my first day."

**_POOF_**

Ki was a hawk once again and flew up into the sky.

"I'll follow you guys today so I'll at least know the way. Then I'll find my own route tomorrow."

"Then why not just stay human? You're going with us anyway." said Kyo. Ki laughed well as well as a hawk can anyway.

"Are you kidding I haven't had a good flight in ages." Ki flew high into the sky the view was breathtaking. The forest seemed to glow in the early morning light.

_You know sometimes this curse isn't so bad._ Thought Ki.

**At School.**

"So what did you think of the orientation Ki-kun?" asked Tohru

"Boring as hell." said Ki bluntly.

"You know for once I agree with the Hawk." said Kyo.

"Hallo, Tohru-chan." Ki looked to see a short blonde boy running towards them.

_So that is the rabbit. But why is he wearing the girls' uniform?_

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Kyo as he hit the boy.

"Ow. Tohru-chan Kyo-kun hit me." whined the boy.

"Kyo why did you hit Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru.

"Why? He's wearing the girls' uniform."

"It is? I only wore it because it looks cute." said Momiji.

"You must understand Momiji is little naïve." said another voice. Ki looked to see a boy with white and black hair and way too many accessories. He held his hand out to Ki. Ki grabbed his hand. "Hatsuharu Sohma, it's nice to meet you."

"Keoni Sohma, but you can just call me Ki. So you're the Ox." Haru flinched.

"Who told you that?"

"Calm down. I'm just your average mind reader." Haru's entire presence seemed to change.

"I never gave you permission to do that."

_So he has a dark side. I better stop this before things get too out of hand. _Ki raised his hand and quickly and sharply hit Haru on the forehead. Haru faltered for a moment but regained his composure.

"What happened?"

"You went black. I didn't think that would be a good thing."

"Thanks" Ki looked over to see Tohru, Kyo and Momiji with a look of "what the hell just happened?"

_Man that guy went easy on me this morning. I better not have to fight him for real. _Thought Kyo.

"Hey Tohru-chan. Who's the new guy?" said a girl's voice

"Yes his waves are most peculiar." said a second girl

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan." shouted Tohru. Ki turned to see two girls walking towards him. One was tall and blonde the other had dark hair.

_A former yankee. _Thought Ki. _So the other one must be the psychic I heard about. _Ki looked into Hana's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. _She's beautiful and those eyes their like mine deep almost hypnotic. Odd I can't pick anything up at all she's impossible to read. Not that I don't mind an excuse to stare at her eyes a little longer._

"Tohru who is that and why is he staring at Hana?" asked Arisa.

"O that's Ki-kun he can read your soul by looking into your eyes. He's a psychic like Hana-chan." said Tohru.

"Umm excuse me but would you mind stop staring into my eyes?" stated Hana. Ki snapped out of it.

"O sorry. It's just I can't pick up anything from you at all. Usually I can see all kinds of things when I look into a persons' eyes. But with you nothing and it confuses the hell out of me."

_**RING**_

"That's the bell for first period. What class do you have first Ki?" asked Tohru

"Japanese History. Do you know where it's at?"

"I have that class first. I can take you there." said Hana.

"Uh sure." Ki and Hana walked down the hall.

"By the way thanks for calling me beautiful."

"But I never said that." she turned and smirked at Ki.

"I know you didn't." Ki stopped and stared at her and then began to laugh.

"You really are a psychic Hana."

"Call me Saki." she then walked into the classroom.

_You know I think I'm going to like it here. _Thought Ki

**End of School Day**

Tohru, Kyo, Hana, Haru and Arisa were walking out of the school.

"Ki-kun what do you have there?" asked Tohru.

"Just some books I got at the library. Chinese Mythology and Ancient Curses." Suddenly Haru and Kyo stopped dead in their tracks.

"It can't be." said Haru.

"What is it?" asked Ki.

"Akito." Ki looked to see a dark man coming towards him.

"Keoni how was your first day?" asked Akito

"It was well Akito-sama. I made some good friends." said Ki purposely avoiding Akito's gaze.

"Friends. You think they're your friends? Would they be your friends if they knew what you are. If they knew what you did?" Akito grabbed Ki's face and forced him to look in his eyes. Ki gasped in pain his face drained of color and became covered in sweat.

"Pl..Please stop?" Suddenly Hana collapsed.

"His pain I can feel it. It's so intense I can even feel it in his waves." said Hana

"What's wrong Keoni? Does my gaze hurt you." said Akito.

_**Zap,Crackle**_

Akito fell back and Ki fell to the ground panting.

"How dare you use your power against me?"

"He didn't I did. You were hurting him." said Hana electric waves around her.

"Foolish girl why would I hurt him? He may be nothing but he is still my family."

"I am not nothing." said Ki getting to his feet.

"You're right. You're the bastard son of my slut of a sister."

"Don't ever insult my mother." Ki raised his fist but someone grabbed him. It was Kyo.

"Strike him and you'll only prove him right." said Kyo. Ki relaxed.

"I am sorry Akito-sama."

"That's better just how a caged bird should act." Akito then turned and walked away.

"Come on Ki let's go home ." said Kyo.

* * *

Well there's another chapter done. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and to Shi-chanchick I hope the detail is better. Next time the household does not exactly welcome the fact that Akito is Ki's uncle. Ki decides it is time to let them know the full extent of his curse in "As the Hawk Flies" chapter four "Curse of the Oni Taka" 

p.s. Oni Taka means Demon Hawk.


	4. Oni Taka's Curse

**I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Kyo, Yuki and Haru would have already beat the shit out of Akito. ( sorry Akito fans)**

Italics thoughts

Bold italics sound

Underlined The Oni Taka

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 4 Curse of the Oni Taka

Tohru was sitting at the table doing homework. Kyo was lounging on the couch and Shigure was reading a book when Yuki came in the door.

"I'm home. Sorry I'm late student council was murder." said Yuki

"You're lucky you had that meeting today Rat."

"Why is that?"

"We had a run in with Akito."

"Akito?"

"Yes he was there to see Ki. He's resting right now. He was pretty shaken up, Akito forced him to look into his eyes."

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine. But he was so weak I was surprised he didn't change in front of the entire school."

"Yuki you're finally home." Everyone looked to see Ki hobbling weakly down the stairs. He looked like hell his hair was disheveled his eyes bloodshot.

_He looks like a refugee. Can seeing Akito's soul really be that bad? _Thought Yuki.

"Ki-kun you should be in bed." said Tohru with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine Tohru." Ki slumped down on the couch. "I just felt it was time you know the whole story. First about Akito being my uncle."

"What?" asked Yuki.

"O that's right you weren't there. I do hope that's not a problem? You of all people should know you can't choose your family, brother of the Snake"

"Stop prying into my mind without my permission." Ki's eyes changed from green to deep violet.

"Bite your tongue you miserable rodent. I need not your permission from one as low as you." said Ki in a voice that was not his. It was angry full of rage and spite. It chilled everyone to the bone. Ki grabbed his head in pain.

"Go away!" shouted Ki in his own voice his eyes had changed back. "You're not welcome here." Ki sighed. "I think he's gone now." He smiled nervously at the group.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyo

"Kind of what I wanted to tell you about. You know how you're possessed by the spirits of the zodiac." They all nodded. "Well mine is literally trying to possess me."

"What?" they all asked in surprise.

"Yes it's true. After the Hawk was banished never to return never to be accepted never to be loved. The Hawk became vengeful. His hatred grew so much he became a demon, he became the Oni Taka."

"The Oni Taka?" asked Shigure.

"Yes. But you probably know him better as the Heart Eater."

"The Heart Eater!" gasped Tohru. "I heard stories of him when I was little. He was a demon incapable of loving or being loved. His jealousy was so great he ate the hearts of others the more love in their hearts the stronger he became."

"Yes for 1,000 years he haunted the land until a brave warrior finally slew him. But his spirit did not rest. For a further 1,000 years his spirit roamed the land searching for a way to return to this world. He finally found a way by means of a shaman. He needed a human vessel, a host to remain dormant in till his demonic power returned. But the only way it would work is if all the zodiac spirits were reincarnated as well. It was then that Oni Taka planned his revenge. If he could not love then the rest of the zodiac would suffer a worse fate. They could love but they could never hold their love in their arms. Thus the curse was born." Ki looked to see everyone was in shock as the realization of his words sunk in.

"You mean the Hawk is the cause of the curse?" asked Yuki.

"Sadly, yes."

"Wait Akito said you did something what did you do?" asked Tohru. Ki's face grew stern. "O sorry. You don't have to tell us."

"There is know need to apologize. But to understand you must know my story. My mother was only 15 when she gave birth to me. She fell in love but my father abandoned her."

"How horrible." gasped Tohru

"When I was born and it was found out I was the Hawk she ran to protect me."

"Why did she need to protect you?"

"Those possessed by the Hawk are killed at birth, to keep Oni Taka from being unleashed." Tohru gasped. "You see when the vessel turns 16 the demon's mind and physical form manifest. My birthday fell on the night of the full moon, so every full moon he tries to take over. The beads stay his physical form and suppress his will but he still puts up a good fight. But it is futile when I am 20 his demonic power will return and I will not be able to control him. Not that I can control of him anyway, I'm better off dead."

"Ki-kun don't talk like that you'll gain control." said Tohru hopefully.

"Don't you understand? I killed her, I killed my mother!" Ki shouted suddenly his eyes filling with tears. "It was my birthday; it was supposed to be a happy day. But that night I turned into a monster I killed and nearly devoured my mother's heart."

"Nearly?" asked Kyo.

"I managed to gain enough control to stop him. There was no way that bastard was getting my mother's heart." said just as he broke down. "And the worst part is even before she died she didn't blame me, she kept saying it was her fault." Ki slumped down and lost his grip on what little composure he had left as the memories he tried to repress came flooding back. Tohru got up and walked over to Ki.

"Ki-kun stop it, it wasn't your fault!" Ki looked up at Tohru and forgetting the curse completely wrapped his arms around Tohru.

_**POOF**_

Ki was a hawk in her arms. It is a haunting sight to see a hawk cry. It was a sight Kyo and Yuki vowed never to forget. Tohru carried Ki upstairs to his room; he was asleep before she even reached the top of the stairs.

**Next day at school**

Ki was standing in the hall at school. He had come today despite Tohru's protests. There was something he had to do. He looked around the hall trying to find who he was looking for.

"Looking for someone?" said a girl's voice from behind Ki. Ki turned around it was Saki.

"Actually I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday." said Ki nervously unfortunately he didn't notice that Kyo was watching from a distance. "Um Saki?"

"Yes"

"Um if you're not busy would you like to go out somewhere sometime?" The entire school seemed to freeze.

"He just asked that witch out" said a fangirl.

"He can have any girl he wants and he chooses her." said another

"Excuse me but I won't let you insult Saki –chan like this." Ki snapped. The crowd dispersed.

"I would love to go out sometime. Is Saturday at noon alright." Ki nodded. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote something down on it. "Meet me at the theater ok, my numbers on there if you need to call me." Saki smirked. "O this is for being sweet and sticking up for me." She suddenly leaned forward and kissed Ki on the cheek and then turned around and walked down the hall. Ki was standing there a vacant expression on his face his cheeks tinted pink. Kyo walked up to Ki.

"Hey lover boy snap out of it." said Kyo

"Ki is not here right now please leave a message after the beep." said Ki dreamily. Kyo smacked Ki upside the head.

"Hey wake up."

"O hey Kyo what's up?"

"We're going to be late for class."

"Right." Ki and Kyo bolted down the hall trying to beat the bell.

* * *

Well here's another chapter sorry if Hana was OOC. O and if the flirting is kind of sappy I'm sorry this is my first attempt at true romance. Next time is Ki's date with Saki. After the date Kyo makes the mistake of reminding Ki about the curse ruining his good mood. But why is Ki lashing out more than usual. Wait what phase is the moon tonight. Next time Chapter 5 "Lunar Love" 

p.s. I'll try to update Storm Front soon since I'll have plenty of time over Christmas. Unless I'm too busy with Dragon Quest 8

Happy Chismahanakwanzaka.


	5. Lunar Love

**I do not own Fruits Basket. –Insert joke here-. Sorry writers block.**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 5 Lunar Love

To Ki the rest of the week was pure bliss. He and Saki were practically inseparable. They sat next to each other in all their classes and at lunch and when they weren't at school they sometimes talked all night on the phone. It was Friday and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were walking home from school, Ki was flying over head.

"O I'm so happy for you and Hana-chan, Ki." said Tohru giddily. Ki swooped down a little lower.

"Yeah I know she's amazing. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm so excited I feel as though I'm soaring in the clouds. O wait I am." said Ki while doing a barrel roll.

"Not to make you mad or anything, but aren't you forgetting something?" asked Yuki

"What?"

"Akito." Ki huffed (A/N can hawks huff).

"Fuck Akito. Why are you guys so scared of him anyway? I mean other than the fact that his soul make night look like day."

"We have no choice. Those in the zodiac must obey him without question. It's part of the curse."

"Harsh man. I never knew that part, I guess because I'm the first hawk to live this long."

"Yes but please watch yourself you've no idea what he's capable of."

"Thanks Yuki I'll remember that."

**At home.**

"Shigure-san we're home." called Tohru.

"Ahh how was school my little flower?"

"It was great." Ki then entered the room.

"O if it isn't our little lady's man just who I wanted to see."

"Why?"

"Hatori called you're wanted at the main house. Akito wants to speak with you."

"O okay." Ki turned and started to walk out.

"O if you don't comeback I'll make sure your girlfriend is well taken care of."

_**Thwap, thwap, thwap**_

"Shut up you lecherous dog." Ki walked out. Shigure just stood there and suddenly fainted. Tohru caught him which caused him to transform.

"He has got to teach me that." said Kyo

**Main House**

Ki walked through the door and saw a figure sitting in the corner.

"Come in Keoni."

"You wanted to see me Akito-sama?"

"Yes Shigure-san tells me that you have grown close to a girl. This I cannot allow."

"Why?"

"Only to protect you. What will happen if she finds out your secret? Do you think she will accept the fact that you killed your mother?"

"Tohru and the others have."

"You told them?"

"Yes, and as far as I'm concerned you have no say in who I associate with."

"How dare you? I will not let her steal you from me. She has already poisoned your mind against me. I forbid you to see her."

"No you cannot stop me uncle."

"This is impossible you can't disobey me those in the zodiac are bound to obey me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not in the zodiac, you have no power over me." Akito face contorted in rage he stood up and slapped Ki across the face. Ki bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"That should teach you respect." Suddenly Ki reached out and grabbed Akito by his collar and held him against the wall. Akito looked and saw that Ki's hand had changed it was bonier and his fingernails had become claws. Ki opened his eyes they were violet again.

"How dare you strike me mortal." said Oni Taka. Oni looked into Akito's eyes and saw something there that made him laugh. "So the great Akito-sama is capable of fear. I would devour your heart right now if it were little more than a shriveled prune. Oni dragged a claw down Akito's cheek leaving a long thin scratch. "I should just end your pathetic life now. Oni raised his hand ready to slash. Suddenly he shouted in pain and staggered back holding his head.

"No stop!" shouted Ki. "Uncle I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to get out."

"Now you have gone too far you will be punished." Akito grabbed Ki and dragged him to cage outside the main house. "I know you saw this in Yuki's memories. I had it modified for you, you won't be able to transform and wiggle out." Akito threw Ki in and locked the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, you are going nowhere." Akito walked away leaving Ki alone in the cage.

"I know all about your ability to change at will." said Ki mockingly walking to the door. Ki reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip and straightened it. "But you don't know about my fantastic ability to pick locks." The door opened with a click and Ki stepped out. "Sorry uncle but I have a date."

_**POOF**_

Ki flew into the sky. "And I'm not about to break it."

Akito was in his room and saw out his window Ki flying away. He laughed quietly.

"You can run my nephew but you cannot hide from your fate." He fingered the scratch on his cheek. "The fact that you grew claws only proves that Oni Taka has grown stronger. Your love for that girl will be yours and hers downfall."

**Next Day**

Ki woke up the next morning he turned and looked at his clock. 11:15. Ki bolted upright.

"I'm going to be late." Ki ran out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he got out he quickly got dressed and did his hair and bolted downstairs.

"Well good morning lover boy." called Shigure

"No time to talk going to be late." Ki ran into the kitchen. He started going through the drawers. "Yes pop tarts I'm saved." Ki unwrapped them and stuffed one into his mouth and ran to the door.

"Have fun Ki." called Tohru

"Do everything that I would do." shouted Shigure

"Hey Kyo hit Shigure for me." shouted Ki

"With pleasure." chuckled Kyo

_**POOF**_

Ki flew up as a hawk a pop tart in his beak.

**In town**

Ki was running toward the theater he had to change a couple blocks away. Ki stopped in front of the theater breathing hard. He looked around.

_Where is she?_ Suddenly Ki felt someone tap his shoulder. Ki turned around and Saki was standing there. Ki was stunned. She was wearing her hair down today. _She should wear her hair down more often._

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You silly. You should where your hair down more often. It's pretty that way. Not that your not always pretty." said Ki blushing. Saki walked up to Ki and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're sweet you know that right?"

"Like candy. So what movie should we see?"

"How about that one?" Ki looked at the sign. "LOTR The Return of the King Director's cut."

"Okay." And they walked into the theater.

**3 days I mean 4 1/2 hours later**

Ki and Saki were walking out of the theater.

"Man 4 ½ hours and they still cut the scouring of the Shire." said Ki

"Yeah I know. What was your favorite part?"

"To me it's a tie. Either when Legolas killed the oliphaunt or when the army's of the dead charged out of the ship." (A/N those really are my favorite parts. Also I don't own LOTR)

"Anything with Legolas is all right with me." said Saki dreamily.

"Hey I'm right here. So who's your favorite character?"

"Who do you think?" said Saki with a smirk. "What about you?"

"Gollum, I don't know why but I always felt a strange connection to him." _Maybe because I live his life everyday. _Thought Ki.

"O wow."

"What?"

"We were talking so much I didn't realize that we're at my house."

"O well I had a really good time Saki. I hope we can do this again sometime." Ki leaned forward to kiss Saki on the cheek. Then Saki moved her head so he instead hit her lips. (A/N Aww their first kiss how cute. Hana sure is sneaky.) To say Ki was surprised was an understatement. When they parted after a few moments what seemed to Ki like many hours both were as red as tomatoes.

"Well good night. I'll see you at school." Saki then went inside. Ki walked away from the house and to a deserted park. He looked to make sure no one was around.

_**POOF**_

"Yes!" shouted Ki as he flew into the sky. "So this is what love feels like. If I weren't already flying I'd feel like I was." Ki's flight could only be described as a bird watcher's delight. I bet know one has ever seen a hawk do so many barrel rolls and loopty loops in one flight.

**Shigure's house**

"O where could he be it's almost 7. Hana-chan said she last saw Ki at 5." said a worried Tohru.

"She might have said that but he's probably over at her house "getting to know her better." said Shigure. "Ow."

"Quit being perverted. Ki isn't about to do something that stupid. How would he explain the no hugging thing?" said Yuki

"Well you don't have to hug to, Ow."

"I said to stop being perverted." Then the door opened and Ki walked in a look of euphoria on his face. "Where have you been? Honda-san has been worried sick."

"Just flying. Tell me Yuki have you ever been so happy that you feel as though you're in a waking dream."

"I take that it went well?"

"Absolutely wonderful. It wouldn't matter if I died right now because I'm already in heaven."

"Okay now you're starting to sound like my brother and it's really creeping me out."

"There's nothing like young love. You should try it Yuki. What do you think my little flower? Don't you think you and Yuki would make the cutest couple?" asked Shigure

"I…um…" stuttered a blushing Tohru.

"Hey your back. So how badly did you blow it?" said Kyo.

"For your information it went perfectly." said Ki obviously annoyed.

"Fine then how bad are you going to blow it?"

"What was that Cat?"

"Relax I was just joking."

"Well I'm not." Ki ran at Kyo and knocked him through a wall. Tohru ran to Kyo.

"Ki-kun why did you do this?"

"Get away you stupid girl!" Ki raised his hand to slash. But Yuki managed to push Tohru out of the way and took the blow.

"What the hell has gotten into you Ki?" asked an enraged Yuki. Ki let out a low laugh and his eyes flashed violet.

"Not what Rat, who."

"Oni Taka!" gasped Yuki

"That's right Rat and tonight's the full moon, so this is more than an outburst. This night I'm in control."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" roared Kyo. Kyo charged Oni. "Take this." Kyo aimed a punch at Oni. Oni caught the fist.

"Didn't this happen already?" Oni squeezed Kyo's hand causing him to cry in pain. Oni then threw Kyo away.

"Kyo are you all right?" asked Yuki.

"Shut up Rat. I was just caught off guard. I'll take care of this."

"Don't you understand you stupid Cat if we're going to beat him we'll have to fight together." Yuki went to stand by Kyo and got ready to fight. "Tohru, you and Shigure get out of here."

"Okay." said Tohru. She turned to run. But Oni ran at her.

"Sorry girl but no one is leaving." 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" roared Kyo . Kyo kicked Oni and he flew into the wall.

"We will not let you hurt Honda-san." cried Yuki. Oni looked to see Kyo and Yuki standing between him and Tohru and he began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's just like the old days. The Cat and Rat fighting together to protect the one they love. But I grow tired of this, now feel the wrath of my true form." Oni reached for the beads on his neck but was repelled by a mystic force. "Ahh I forgot I cannot remove the beads, but no matter the longer I'm in control the stronger I become and the less the beads can hold back. As he said this, small feathers grew on Oni's arms, his face became more angular and avian. "It has already begun. Now feel my wrath!" Oni charged Yuki.

"Look out Rat." shouted Kyo. Oni slammed into Yuki knocking him out. "Damn you, take this." Kyo charged Oni. But Oni blocked the blow.

"Come now you are stronger than this. Why not bring out your true power, your true form? Or are you afraid she will not accept you?"

"Shut up!" Kyo punched but Oni grabbed it. Oni grabbed hold of Kyo's bracelet. "No!"

"Can kitty come out to play?" Oni ripped the beads from Kyo's wrist and he threw him away.

"No! Look away don't look at me?" cried Kyo

* * *

Whoa talk about a cliffie. Don't worry I'll update soon. Next time it all looks hopeless as more and more of Oni Taka's true form is unleashed. Can anything stop a demon with almost 2,000 years of pent up rage? Find out in the next chapter "Loving a Demon"

p.s. I was thinking of doing a story about the Hawk's past. It would cover everything from the banishment, to becoming a demon, his defeat and his causing of the curse. I need feedback.

Happy Holidays


	6. Loving A Demon

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 6 Loving a Demon

Saki was in her room reading. Suddenly she grabbed her head in pain. Her vision clouded and the image of Ki bound in chains appeared before her.

"Ki what's wrong?"

"Help me. Please stop me. I don't want to hurt them."

"Ki I don't understand." Ki's image began to fade.

"Help me, stop me." The image faded. Saki ran out of her room and out of the house.

"I have no idea what's going on but Ki needs me." she said as she ran down the street.

**Shigure's House**

"I hate you. How could you do this to me." roaredKyo. Kyo's form had changed into the cat demon.

"What's wrong? Are you ashamed of your self?" Oni looked at Tohru. "So girl what do you think of your precious cat's true form?" Tohru shrunk back in fear.

"Is that really you Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru

"Look away I don't want you to see me like this. And you will pay for this." Kyo charged Oni and slammed his claws into Oni's chest which flung Oni through a wall and out of the house.

"So the Cat finally wants to play." Oni ripped off his torn shirt. Oni tensed as more feathers grew on his body. His hands and feet transformed into talons. "Almost there Cat. My transformation is almost complete and the one you call Ki shall be lost."

"I will never let that happen." Kyo ran at Oni. Kyo raised his claws and Oni caught them. Kyo and Oni struggled like this for several moments but Oni lashed out with a talon griping Kyo's chest. Kyo grimaced but retaliated with a slash. Oni nimbly dodged. "Damn I missed."

"Did you?" Suddenly the bead necklace shattered. "You fell right into my trap. Now the fun begins. I always hated this part so painful." Oni's face contorted in pain as it stretched and changed into a sinister sharp beak. Oni then let out an anguished cry as from his wrists long bones sprouted and were fleshed out to become great clawed wings. Oni flapped his wings and rose into the sky and let out a bone chilling shriek.

**Road to house**

Saki was running as fast as she could to get to the Sohma estate when she tripped and grabbed her head.

"Ki, he's in so much pain." She slowly got to her feet. "Hold on Ki I'm coming to save you."

**Main House**

Akito had heard the shriek and began to laugh to himself.

"So it begins. The Oni Taka has finally been resurrected and with luck the heart of that ugly girl will be destroyed. I'm sorry nephew but I tried to warn you. Oni Taka feeds off love, even the love in your heart. I told you that girl was dangerous and your love for her only increased Oni Taka's power. That is why you lost control." Akito sighed. "O well if all goes well I'll be rid of the cat and the girl this night." Akito looked up at the full moon. "Goodbye nephew." said Akito solemnly a small tear in his eye. (A/N I can't make him completely heartless. Ki is still his family.)

**Shigure's house**

Kyo shuddered at the shriek. He looked up at Oni and growled. Oni returned the stare and dived at Kyo and struck him in the chest and squeezed hard. Kyo howled in pain.

"You still think you're better then me?" Oni flew up into the sky taking Kyo with him. "I do hope you can land on your feet." Oni let go of Kyo throwing him to the ground. Kyo changed into a cat.

"Kyo-kun!" shouted Tohru as she ran toward the unconscious cat. Oni dived at Tohru but stopped when he recoiled in pain. Oni looked for the source of the pain. He looked to see Saki.

"You?"

"What ever you are let go of Ki's mind right now." said Saki angrily.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can." Oni yelled in pain again.

"You bitch!" Oni charged Saki but stopped when he experienced a great pain. "How are you doing this?"

"That wasn't me." Oni grabbed his head in pain.

"I won't let you hurt her." shouted Ki.

"This is impossible!"

"Obviously its not now be gone. Your reign has ended." There was a great cloud of smoke and Ki was standing there. Saki ran to Ki. "You actually came for me."

"Of course I came for you. Why wouldn't I come?"

"Because I'm a ravenous demon." said Ki chuckling.

"Well I knew there was something special about you Ki-koi." Ki was taken aback by this.

"What was that last word?"

"Koi, I figured you would like that." Ki leaned forward and kissed Saki passionately. They separated gasping for air.

"I love you to Saki-koi." Ki smiled suddenly he fell forward.

"Ki!" Saki caught him which made him transform. "Okay that was unexpected."

**The next day**

Ki slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the light. He felt someone next to him. He looked to see Saki sitting in a chair leaning forward asleep on his bed. He got up careful not to wake Saki. He hurt all over. He saw that the scratch from Kyo had been bandaged and the beads had been replaced. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his dresser, got changed and went downstairs. He saw that Shigure and Tohru were sitting there.

"O Ki-kun you're awake." said Tohru.

"Tohru-chan, I would like to apologize for yesterday I should have maintained control."

"O that's okay it wasn't your fault."

"Actually you had more control than you thought you had." said Shigure

"What do you mean?"

"Hatori checked out the wounds on Kyo and Yuki and they actually weren't that bad considering what could have happened. You held Oni Taka back."

"Speaking of which, where is Kyo?"

"On the roof sulking."

"Thank you." Ki went to walk away.

"Hey Ki."

"Yeah?"

"You have no need to worry about Saki, I already explained the curse to her and Akito said she can keep her memories if she keeps the secret."

"Thank you." Ki walked up to the roof where he saw Kyo sulking. "So what's your problem?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"Of how she saw your true form."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, force of habit. But why worry? If she can accept mine yours should be easy."

"But how can she do that?"

"You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"Never mind, if you can't see it then I'm not going to tell you." Ki got up and walked back downstairs. Someone placed their hands over Ki's eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Saki

"Saki-koi." Ki broke away and turned around and gave Saki a quick kiss. "Morning."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" asked Shigure

"Only in your imagination." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ki opened the door. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Haru

"Sure." Haru stepped in he was holding a bundle in his arms. "What do you have there?" Haru pulled back the sheet some and Ki's eyes widened. "Is that a tiger?"

* * *

Well there's another chapter. I know Saki and Ki fell in love kind of fast but I always loved the idea of love at first sight. Also how she was so accepting of the curse Saki seems to me like the type of person who can take anything in stride. Next time Kisa and Ayame show up and Ki finds out the identity of his father in chapter 7 "Even More Family Ties. 


	7. Even More Family Ties

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

A/N The Mabudachi Trio is 4 years older in this fic. That way they all could have attended high school with Ki's mother. This is very important.

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 7 Even More Family Ties

Ki's eyes widened.

"Is that a tiger?" Haru shrugged.

"Well kinda." Yuki walked into the room and saw the tiger cub in Haru's arms.

"Kisa!" Yuki ran to Haru. "What happened to her?"

"Come with me I'll explain it to you in the living room."

**The living room.**

Everyone was in the living room.

"I see so this is the Tiger." said Ki. He looked at the sleeping cub. "Poor girl. What happened to her?"

"She was being teased at school. So much so she hasn't talked in ages." said Haru. "She couldn't take it anymore so she ran away. I only just found her."

"How horrible." gasped Tohru.

"How long will she be like this?" asked Saki

"I don't know koi. Members of the zodiac can stay in their animal forms for long periods of time if we wish." said Ki

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so we'll just have to wait it out. Why don't you go home? You look like you could use some sleep and we have that test in history tomorrow."

"Okay, I do need to change my clothes." She kissed Ki lightly but it soon became passionate.

"Do you need some privacy?" asked Shigure. Ki and Saki broke apart blushing.

"Sorry I'll be going. See you at school Ki." Saki walked out.

"Did I miss something?" asked Haru

"No, just me transforming into a ravenous demon and finding the love of my life all in one night." said Ki.

"So just the usual."

"Yeah it was a blast. But back on topic. What are we going to do with her?" Ki motioned toward the sleeping cub.

"Let her sleep."

"All right then. Come on Kyo we have work to do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kyo.

"Well after that pitiful excuse for a fight last night, I figured it was time to teach you some moves."

"Shut up Ki." Ki walked over and grabbed Ki's wrist and hit a pressure point causing Kyo to yell in pain.

"That's Shishou to you now come." Kyo reluctantly followed Ki out the door.

**Hours later**

Ki walked into his room after a long training session.

"We have a long way to go. But hopefully with enough training he should be able to take Oni if he ever gets out." Ki looked and saw a lump under his blanket. "What the hell." Ki pulled the covers back. "Kisa?" The cub started and shrunk away. "It's okay you don't need to be scared." Ki stretched his hand toward the nervous cub. She bit him but Ki didn't even flinch. He reached out with his other hand and patted her on the head. "I just want to help." She backed away and stared into Ki's eyes.

'_How can you help me?'_ Ki heard her voice in his head. (A/N Kisa is not telepathic she is just thinking what she wants to say and Ki is reading it.) '_No one can help me.'_

"Why is that? Was it that bad?"

'_They laughed at me. They made fun of my hair.'_

"Now why would they do that?" Ki said in a very brotherly tone.

'_It isn't natural it's orange.'_ Ki laughed. '_You're laughing at me'_

"No I'm not. It's just have you seen Kyo's hair?" Ki heard her laugh mentally. "And do you have any idea what it was like having my hair? Brown and red is not exactly natural."

'_I guess not.'_

"And if you knew the number of kids I freaked out with my whole psychic thing. I was lucky I had any friends."

'_But I'm still afraid.'_

"And it's okay to be afraid. But if you want I can teach you martial arts. Trust me one good beating and they'll never make fun of you again."

'_I don't think I could do that.'_

"Yeah I don't see you doing that. But there is something you can do."

'_What?'_

"You have to stop hiding; you can't be a tigress forever. You have to change back."

_**POOF**_

A young girl wrapped her arms around Ki. Sobbing into his shoulders.

"Thank you." Ki wrapped a blanket around her.

"It'll be okay. You just be brave now." Ki got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. "Here, put this on. It's not much but I don't have any little girls' clothes. I'll have to see if Shigure has any."

"Why would Shigure-san have girls' clothes?"

"I'll explain when you're older." Ki reached out and grabbed Kisa's hand. "You ready?" She nodded. Ki led Kisa downstairs. "Hey everybody look who's back." Everybody looked at Ki.

"Kisa!" shouted Haru. "You're back." Haru ran to Kisa who was hiding behind Ki's legs. Ki put his hand up and stopped Haru. "What are you doing?"

"Settle down you're scarring her." Haru looked at Kisa hiding.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Kisa hid a little more behind Ki's leg.

"Sorry she's still a little nervous. Go on there's no need to be scarred you know Haru-kun."

"I…I'm fine Ha…Haru-kun." Kisa looked up at Ki and Ki looked into her eyes.

'_I think I'm ready to go home now.' _Ki heard her voice in his head. He leaned down so he was at eye level with her.

"Are you sure?" asked Ki. Kisa nodded. "I'm going to take Kisa home now."

"Goodbye Kisa." shouted Tohru. Ki walked Kisa to the door and grabbed his jacket and draped it around Kisa and they walked out the door.

**At Kisa's house.**

"Mom I'm home." called Kisa.

"Kisa!" Kisa's mother came out and hugged her. "You're back. I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay. Ki-nisan (Big brother Ki. I think if I'm wrong tell me) took care of me."

"Thank you so much." she ran to hug Ki.

"No wait." said Ki

_**POOF**_

"O I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, I'm used to it."

_**POOF**_

"See I've already changed back." Ki quickly got dressed. He leaned down so he was eye level with Kisa. "Now you be brave all right, remember they only make fun of your hair because they're jealous." He kissed Kisa on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Ki went to walk out the door.

"Wait your jacket."

"Keep it, it suits you."

"But it's too big." Ki smiled.

"You'll grow into it." Ki walked out the door.

**Next day at Kisa's school.**

_All right Kisa you can do this. Be brave. _Thought Kisa as she walked into the school yard.

"Hey carrot top back so soon." said a boy

"Yeah we made you cry so hard last time we thought you'd never be back." said a second. Kisa simply ignored them. "What's up with that jacket, it's only 4 times too big." Kisa still ignored them.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Don't you know when you're being made fun of?" Kisa still ignored them. "Fine be that way. We're leaving." The boys left.

"I did it. I actually stood up to them." said Kisa happily. Suddenly she heard a shriek and turned and saw a hawk perched in a tree. "Ki-nisan?" The hawk turned its head and seemed to wink at Kisa and then flew away.

**Ki's school. End of day.**

"Hey Rat where the hell are you going home is this way." shouted Kyo

"Shigure asked me to give this note to Ayame so I'm heading there." replied Yuki

"Hey I'll come with you. I've wanted to meet your brother for awhile." said Ki

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Ayame's Shop.**

"Hey Snake I have a message for you."

"Do my ears deceive me is that my dear brother finally trying to extend the ties of friendship." A man with long white hair came running at Yuki. Yuki punched him. "Is that any way to treat your brother?" Ayame turned towards Ki. "Well hello there I am Ayame Sohma runner of this humble shop of men's romance. And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I am Keoni Sohma. Humble student of Kaibara High and world's greatest mind reader and the Hawk of legend." said Ki doing his best impression of Ayame which Yuki had to admit was dead on. Ki then bowed low. "I am honored to finally meet the Snake. Yuki has told me many wonderful things."

"I knew you appreciated me my dear brother."

"Don't get me involved." said Yuki spitefully

"O where are my manners you probably want tea. Sit down I'll get some tea." Ayame left and Yuki and Ki sat down. Minutes later Ayame came in carrying a silver tea platter. "It is weird. I've never met you before yet I feel as though I have."

"Did you know my mother I looked a lot like her."

"Who was your mother? Asked Ayame as he took a sip of tea.

"Reiana Sohma." Ayame spit the tea out of his mouth in surprise.

"Reiana!"

"You knew my mother?"

"Knew her we were all such good friends we were thinking of changing our name to the Mabudchi Quartet."

"Odd Shigure couldn't remember her."

"Well Gure-san was the least close to your mother. But tell me how has she it's been almost 16 years since I last saw her."

"She's dead. She died a couple months back."

"I'm sorry for your loss. How did it happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ki sighed. "Ayame you were good friends right?"

"The best."

"Then do you know who my father is?" Ayame looked downcast at the table.

"I'm sorry I don't know." Ki saw something flash in Ayame's eyes that caught his attention.

_Something's not right here. _Thought Ki. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wish I could help." Ki saw the flash in his eyes again.

_Now I know he's lying._ Ki got up and grabbed Ayame and forced him to look into his eyes. "Who is my father?" asked Ki forcefully.

"I told you I don't know." This time Ki saw the truth in his eyes. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was the truth. Ki threw Ayame at the wall.

"You God damn bastard!" screamed Ki and he ran and punched Ayame in the stomach. "My mother loved you and you used her and threw her away like trash."

"It wasn't like that. I had no choice."

"LIAR! I'll kill you!" Ki ran towards Ayame but was held back by Yuki who had finally gotten over his surprise. "Let me go Rat. Let me kill him."

"As much as I like seeing my brother get beat I would like to know why." asked Yuki angrily. Ki relaxed a bit.

"Take a good look at your brother's eyes then mine and you'll see."

_What the hell is he talking about? _Thought Yuki. Yuki looked into his brother's green eyes and then Ki's green eyes. _Their eyes are exactly the same shade. No it can't be. But Ki does have a tendency to be dramatic at times and he practically exudes confidence. And that impression he did earlier was perfect. _Yuki looked at his brother.

"Tell me this isn't what it looks like?"

"I'm sorry brother but it is."

"Then you're?

"Yes I am Keoni's father."

"Not that I don't love this touching scene. But I think we should really get back to me." said Ki angrily.

"Yes I guess you do deserve an explanation."

"You think?"

"When I met Reiana it was love at first sight. We ruled the school. But when she got pregnant it all went to hell. Okami, Reiana's grandfather and former leader found out. You think Akito is bad well Okami was worse. You weren't just punished, you were killed. If I tried to stay with her, her life would be forfeit."

"So you left her to protect her."

"Yes and to punish me further he had Shigure and Hatori's memories suppressed so only I would remember her. The last time I saw her is when she went into labor and was rushed to the hospital."

"I'm sorry father if I had known I wouldn't have hit you."

"Its all right and please call me Ayame. For now I believe that this secret not leave this room."

"Yes, who knows how people would react." said Yuki

"I agree as well for now only the three us know."

"Then it's settled now you two better get going before they start getting worried." said Ayame.

"Yeah let's go uncle Yuki." laughed Ki.

"Shut up." And they walked out of the shop.

**

* * *

OMFG** bet none of you were expecting that. I'm so evil. O well. Next time Kisa has developed a crush on Ki. Now Ki has to deal with a very jealous Ram. Also Ki gathers Shigure, Momiji, Haru, and Saki together to begin what he calls "Operation Kyoru" but does Ki have an ulterior motive asto why he wants to see these two together. In chapter 8 "Love is the Cure." 

p.s. I still haven't gotten feedback for the hawk origin story I would like to…Ow who hit me. (Shii-chanchick knows what I'm talking about.)


	8. Matchmaker

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Warning:** to those who can't stand cuteness do not read this. Very heavy Kisa x Hiro

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 8 Matchmaker

It was Saturday and Kisa was coming over to watch anime she said she was bringing a friend. Ki was reading when he heard a knock at the door. Ki opened the door and was quickly tackled by Kisa.

"Ki-nisan!" Kisa said happily as she hugged Ki.

"Well you sure are happy today Kisa-chan." Ki then sees a young boy. "Well hello I'm Keoni so you must Kisa's friend."

"I'm not her friend I always walk into random houses you sure are thick." said the boy in a very sarcastic tone.

"Okay then do you want some soda or something?"

"What you just assume that because I'm a kid that I like soda. What if I'd rather have milk or juice?"

"Hiro-kun quit being mean to Ki-nisan." said Kisa. Hiro quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry Kisa but it's not my fault he's so thick."

_What a charming boy. _Thought Ki sarcastically. Ki looked at the two children and smiled. _But they're so cute together._

"Well why don't you two go sit on the couch and I'll get you your drinks. What do you want?"

"Soda." said Kisa

"What about you?"

"Soda." said Hiro. Ki sighed

_Figures. _Thought Ki. Ki walked into the kitchen and grabbed the soda and chips. When he turned around and saw Kisa. "What are you doing here?"

"Um can I talk to you?" Ki leaned down so he was eye level with her.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Well it's about a boy." She blushed and looked at the floor. Ki smiled.

"A boy huh?"

"Yes I've liked him for awhile but I'm not sure how he feels." Ki laughed.

"Well most boys are shy. Sometimes the best you can do is make the first move. Then you'll know."

"Okay." Suddenly Kisa leaned forward and kissed Ki on the cheek and backed away blushing profusely. "I really like you Ki." Ki was dumbstruck.

_Idiot, some psychic you are you can't even tell when a girl likes you. I mean I practically told her to kiss me. Okay how to tell her without breaking her heart._

"Kisa, I'm flattered but you're a little young for me." Kisa eyes started to tear.

"You don't love me?" said Kisa breaking down.

"No Kisa I do love you just not in that way. You're like a sister to me." Kisa was crying hard now Kisa. She ran out of the kitchen and past Hiro and out the door.

"Kisa!" screamed Hiro. He ran after her and saw she had run into the woods. He went to run after her but was stopped when some one grabbed him. He looked to see Ki holding him. "Let me go. I have to go after her."

"Let her go if you're her friend then you know that she can't talk when she's like this. Let her calm down."

"But the forest?"

"There's nothing dangerous in there. Now go home I guaranty she'll be there."

"But?"

"Go home Hiro she'll be fine." Hiro went to walk away then turned around.

"You better hope she's alright." Hiro then walked away.

"Yeah I hope she will be too."

**Three hours later**

"Ki-kun we're back from the store." said Tohru. Ki looked to see Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walking in with bags in there arms. "Where's Kisa?"

"Well…" Ki began but was interrupted by someone shouting outside.

"Ki get your ass out here right now!" screamed the voice. Ki and the others quickly ran outside to see Black Haru standing there.

"Haru what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ki

"What do you think?" said another voice Ki looked and saw Hiro. "Kisa never came home."

"What?"

"That's right Hawk now let's see if I can clip your wings." roared Haru. Haru ran at Ki. Ki who was caught completely off guard was launched into the yard.

"Haru calm down fighting isn't going to find Kisa." Unfortunately for Ki Haru wasn't hearing it.

"I know it won't but it sure as hell makes me feel good." Haru kicked Ki causing him to fall back.

"Hiro-kun what happened to Kisa?" Hiro quickly explained what happened.

"What?" roared Kyo. "What the hell are you guys fighting for? We have to find Kisa."

"That's what I've been trying to do but he's not listening." shouted Ki. Ki was then punched by Haru again knocking him to the ground.

"Will you shut up? Now get up and fight bitch!" screamed Haru. Ki got up slowly.

"You know I was trying to be nice. I said we should go find Kisa but no you had to push me. Well guess what?" Ki's eyes flashed violet. "No more mister nice demon." Ki ran at Haru and sent him flying with an uppercut.

"O no it's Oni Taka!" gasped Tohru. "What are we going to do?"

"Tohru calm down that isn't Oni." said Kyo.

"How would you know that stupid Cat?" asked Yuki

"Well his voice hasn't changed and neither have his hands. This must be the third personality Ki told me about when we where training."

"A third personality?"

"Well sort of. It's more of a personality fusion. This is the halfway point between Ki and Oni. It's when Oni isn't quite in control and Ki hasn't quite lost control. He calls it Demon Ki. Basically it's the same as Black Haru."

"Wow Ki is pretty screwed up."

"I heard that Rat and as soon as I'm done with Haru I'm coming for you." said Ki as he dodged a punch from Haru. "What the hell was that? Don't tell me the Ox can't fight."

"I'll show you." Haru ran at Ki. He and Ki were locked in a pushing match. "This will teach you to butt heads with the Ox."

"Butting heads, what a great idea." Ki pushed back Haru's hands and grabbed Haru's head and slammed his head into Haru's knocking him out. Ki picked up Haru and walked over to Kyo and the others. His eyes were green again. "Tohru take care of Haru while we're gone." Ki went inside and placed Haru on the couch. "All right Yuki you take east. Kyo take west. Hiro you and I are taking north."

"Why do I have to go with you?" asked Hiro

"Yeah wouldn't it be better if you searched from the air?" asked Yuki

"I've already let one 12 year old go into the forest alone I'm not going to let it happen again. And who said we won't have air support." Ki looked up to the sky and whistled. Hawks came flying out of the forest and landed on the house. "Find Kisa." The hawks flew away in different directions. "Let's go."

**The Forest**

Ki and Hiro were walking through the forest.

"So Hiro can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how long have you been in love with Kisa." Hiro stopped suddenly.

"What are you talking about? I don't love Kisa."

"You're horrible liar. I've watched you with her you practically melt every time she talks to you."

"Shut up I don't love Kisa, I can't love Kisa."

"Why can't you?"

"Because if I did she'd only be hurt again."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I said I loved her Akito hurt her. I don't want her hurt again." Hiro began to sob quietly. Ki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry Hiro you leave Akito to me. But for now you need to tell Kisa how you feel."

"Why?"

"Because look what holding it in is doing to you. Love should never be held in. Now let's go find Kisa she's over there."

"You mean you've known where she is the entire time?"

"Yep, I just felt we needed to talk." Ki led Hiro a little further into the forest and they came to a clearing. They saw Kisa sitting crying in the field. "Well what are you waiting go talk to her."

"Why me?"

"She's upset with me right now. Now go tell her how you feel."

"But?"

"Just go." Ki pushed Hiro out which caught Kisa's attention. Ki quickly hid behind a tree.

"H..Hiro-kun?" asked Kisa

"Kisa are you all right?"

"No, Ki doesn't love me nobody does."

"Kisa-chan that's not true. Ki is very worried about you. He and the others are looking for you." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I was worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes because I...I lo..."

_Come on you can do it Hiro._ Thought Ki. Hiro hugged Kisa from behind.

"I love you Kisa." Kisa gasped and blushed. "I've loved you ever since we were little."

"H…Hiro-kun. I love you too." She turned around and kissed Hiro on the cheek making both of them blush even more.

"Come on. Let's go home." Hiro helped Kisa off the ground and they walked away. Ki was standing behind the tree.

"They grow up so fast." he faked sobbed.

"That was a very nice thing you did" said a voice. Ki turned to see Yuki and Kyo.

"Yeah if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you planned this." said Kyo. Ki walked by Kyo.

"Who said I didn't?" Ki then transformed into a hawk and flew away.

"Geez secretive much. What else do you think he's hiding?" asked Kyo

"You know Cat I really don't think you want to know."

**Monday in empty classroom**

Ki was sitting in the classroom waiting.

"Where is everybody?" Ki asked impatiently. Then Saki. Momiji and Haru came in.

"You wanted to see us koi?" asked Saki

"Yeah what's going on?" asked Haru.

"Just a minute. We still have one more coming." said Ki. Just then Shigure came in humming high school girls. "Shigure you're here. I didn't think you would come."

"And miss all these girls."

"Okay now that everyone is here it is time to get down to business. You have all been recruited for Operation Kyoru."

"What?" they all asked.

"You know lets get Kyo and Tohru together."

"Why?" asked Momiji.

"Well you all have to admit that they're crazy about each other." Everyone nodded. "All I'm saying is we give them a little push to break through the awkwardness."

"But why do you care so much?"

"Because it can break the curse." Everybody was silent. "Yes, in my research I have discovered the cure. In order to break the curse the Hawk and Cat must fulfill three requirements. For the Hawk they are he must gain acceptance, find true love and defeat Oni Taka. Unfortunately Oni Taka must be defeated last so that leaves the Cat's requirements."

"Which are?" asked Shigure.

"The first two are the same the last is the Cat must beat the Rat."

"What does getting Kyo and Tohru together have to do with beating Yuki?"

"The Cat must beat the Rat but it never said it had to be in a fight. By Kyo getting together with Tohru he will beat Yuki."

"Because Kyo will have beaten Yuki for Tohru."

"Exactly. Now I'll ask who wants to help me. But understand I'm only doing this because I really think there's something between them. I would never try to force two people together against their will. So who's with me?"

"I'll help." chimed Momiji.

"Me too maybe I can be Yuki's rebound." said Haru. Ki sighed. (A/N don't worry there will be no yaoi. I don't know who Yuki or Haru will end up with.)

"I've always felt something in there waves I will help too koi." stated Saki

"Plotting and planning I'm starting to rub off on you." said Shigure

"Good here's the plan. Shigure you and Haru will keep Yuki distracted. So that Kyo will have to pick up Tohru. That's where you come in Momiji you can get Saki and I into the control room of her work."

"Why?" asked Momiji

"Simple we make sure that Kyo and Tohru get on an elevator alone then Saki and I will cut the power to that one. They'll be forced to be together."

"So when will this take place?" asked Shigure

"This Saturday."

"What should Haru and I do to distract Yuki?"

"Whatever you can think of." Haru and Shigure both got mischievous looks on their faces.

"Good then it's settled. See you Saturday." With that they all left.

* * *

Well that's this chapter. I know the whole thing with Hiro and Kisa was kind of pointless but they're so cute together. Alright next time Ki's plan unfolds in chapter 9 "Trapped with Tohru"

p.s. I have no idea what Shigure and Haru should do to distract Yuki I'll take suggestions.


	9. Trapped with Tohru

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 9 Trapped with Tohru

**Wednesday**

Ki and Kyo just came in after another training session.

"O you guys are back. The main house called. Akito wishes to see you." said Shigure

"What does his royal pain want now?"

"I have no idea but you better hurry it sounded urgent."

"Fine I'm going."

**Main House**

Ki walked into Akito's room.

"Uncle are you here?" Ki looked around. "I guess he's not here."

"Excuse me are you Keoni?" Ki turned around and saw a man standing there. Ki nodded. "Good I'm Kureno the Rooster. Akito-sama will meet you in a different room today. I'll take you to him." Kureno lead Ki down the hall and into a room he had never seen before.

"Nephew you are here." said Akito. Ki stepped into the room. It was covered with ancient sutras carved into the wall. Kureno closed the door behind him.

"Uncle what is this place?" asked Ki

"This room was specially designed to contain demonic power. You don't think I wanted to speak with you?" Akito touched a symbol on the wall and all the symbols began to glow and Ki was struck by a strange force and fell to the floor. Ki sat up and began to laugh evilly.

"So Akito you couldn't wait to speak with me again?" said Oni.

"Oni Taka it has been awhile."

"Yes, so how is the souvenir I left you last time." Oni tensed his claws. "You want another scar?" Oni ran at Akito but was repelled by a magical force.

"You think I would willingly let you out and not take precautions?"

"You've done your research. Now what do you want?"

"Tell me? Do you still want to be free?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? You think I like the fact that the first time I've lived this long is in a body with my slayers namesake?

"What?"

"So even you don't know? Keoni was the one who slew me. He was a rouge but when he defeated me the lord gave him the title Sohma and thus the line began. Why else do you think I chose the Sohmas to put the curse on?" Now I ask again. What do you want?"

"You know Ki has found a way to break the curse I cannot allow this I will not lose my zodiac."

"So the great Akito fears abandonment. You know there is also my way. Any zodiac I kill will not be reborn. For example." Oni turned toward Kureno. "If I killed your precious Rooster he would not… Wait a second you are not of the zodiac. At least not anymore. Oni laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that there is another way to break the curse, but I don't think many will want to do it. And it appears that you have just as many secrets. How would they react if they knew that their god is a sniveling, whining little bi?" But Oni was cut off when he was shocked by the energy of the symbols.

"How dare you speak of such things? I could end your life right now!"

"Quick to anger are we. Did I come at the wrong time of the month?" Oni was shocked again.

"SILENCE! You will listen to me now! If you can keep Ki from breaking the curse I will grant you your freedom as long as you don't harm my zodiacs."

"I will accept your terms Akito for now." Oni whispered that last part. "Do we have a deal?" Oni extended his hand.

"Deal." Akito shook Oni's hand. Oni tightened his grip on Akito's hand and pulled him closer and placed his hand on Akito's chest. "What are you doing?" Oni smirked.

"Just confirming the truth. Don't worry I'll tell no one your secret. Until we meet again." (A/N To those who have read up to vol. 17 you know how creepy Oni's actions were.) Oni let go of Akito and slumped back on the floor.

"Kureno get this trash out of here. Take him to the Dog's house."

"Yes Akito." Kureno picked up the unconscious Ki and carried him out the door.

**The Next day**

Ki slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the early morning light.

"How the hell did I get here?" asked Ki. Ki got up and saw the clock 6:00 AM. Ki bolted upright. "How long was I out?" Ki quickly got washed and changed into his uniform and ran downstairs.

"He lives." Laughed Shigure.

"What the hell happened to you? Kureno brought you back last night but wouldn't tell us what happened to you." said Kyo

"I have no idea. I remember Akito saying something to me then nothing."

"Well let's get to school." said Yuki. As they exited the kitchen Shigure called to Ki quietly.

"We still going through with the plan?"

"Of course." Ki walked out of the kitchen.

**Saturday**

Yuki was walking out of the school after a student council meeting.

"Damn meetings. Whose idea was it to have a meeting on a Saturday?" Yuki said annoyed. He was walking and saw Haru standing there. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ayame's shop?"

"Why on earth would you want to go there?"

"I was thinking of getting Rin a present."

"But you guys broke up."

"O yeah. But could you take me there anyway?"

"Fine."

**Aya's Shop**

Yuki and Haru walked into the shop and saw Shigure and Ayame sitting and talking.

"Shigure what are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit old friends?"

"Come on brother we were just about to break out the photo albums. Do you want to see?"

"I'd really love to but I have to pick up Honda-san from work."

"Don't worry about it Yuki just have Kyo pick her up." suggested Haru

"Please brother it would mean a lot to me."

"Fine." said Yuki reluctantly.

_All too easy. _Thought Shigure.

**Tohru's Work.**

"Goodbye everybody." Said Tohru as she walked away, she saw Kyo standing there. "Kyo-kun what are you doing here?"

"The Rat got caught up and asked me to come get you."

"Kyo-kun you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to I wanted to." Tohru blushed. "Now c'mon." Kyo and Tohru got onto the elevator.

"Bye Tohru-chan." Chimed Momiji.

"Bye Momiji see you tomorrow." The elevator doors closed. When they closed Momiji pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

"This is Baby Bunny calling Papa Bird the bears are in the cave." There was some static.

"Um Momiji?" said Ki's voice.

"Yes."

"What the hell was that?"

"Our codenames. Aren't they cool?" Momiji heard a long sigh.

"Just stick with our names. But we have visual confirmation from the security camera. We'll keep you updated."

"Okay Baby Bunny over and out."

**Control Room**

Ki had just hung up on Momiji.

"Where does he get this stuff?" asked Ki. Saki shrugged

"I don't know koi. But shouldn't you shut off the power?"

"O yeah." Ki pushed a button on the console. He looked over to see Saki pushing another button. "What are you doing?" She smirked.

"Making sure to record this moment."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

**Elevator **

Tohru and Kyo were waiting when suddenly the elevator stopped.

"Kyo-kun what happened?"

"Probably a power surge. Let me try something." He walked over to the button and pushed it. Nothing happened. He pushed it harder. Nothing happened. He began to repeatedly push the button rapidly.

"Kyo I don't think its working."

"I'll make it work damn it." He pushed the button one last time hard. "Ow."

"Kyo-kun you hurt your finger." She went over and grabbed his hand. "It doesn't look that bad." She kissed his finger lightly making both of them blush. "There all better."

"Uh thanks."

**Control Room**

Ki and Saki were practically dieing they were laughing so hard.

"O God that had to have been the funniest thing I've ever seen." Laughed Ki who was almost sobbing.

"I know they make the cutest couple."

"Hey what about us?"

"All right, second cutest couple."

"That's better."

**Elevator **

"Kyo-kun what are we going to do?" asked Tohru sounding very worried.

"Tohru please stop worrying I'm sure it'll start up soon. Hey what's that?" Kyo walked over to the emergency phone and picked up. "Hello our elevator has stopped." A deep voice answered.

"Yeah we know we're taking care of it."

"But how long should it be?"

"Sorry, You just have to sit tight." Kyo heard a click.

"Wait don't hang up. Damn it." Kyo slammed the phone down. "Well it looks like were stuck here." Kyo sat down on the floor.

"O this is all my fault we should have taken the stairs."

"Tohru sit down and relax."

"Okay, Kyo-kun what's wrong."

"It's just I could have sworn I heard giggling."

**Control Room**

Ki had just hung up the phone, he was laughing hard.

"I can't believe they didn't recognize me."

"Well you are an excellent actor koi. What are they doing now?"

"Just sitting there. I should have brought a deck of cards or something then at least I'd have something to do."

"I know what we can do."

"What?"

"This." Saki leaned forward and kissed Ki. They separated gasping for breath.

"That works." Ki reached and turned off the walkie-talkie. "We don't need any interruptions." Saki got out of her chair and carefully slipped onto Ki's lap making sure he wouldn't transform and started kissing him again.

**Elevator**

"So how was work?" asked Kyo

"O it was fine." she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just bored." Kyo sighed.

_Why did I have to get stuck here? O well at least if I'm stuck with anyone it's her. Wait what am I thinking she doesn't like me like that. Does she?_

**Flashback**

"So what's your problem?" asked Ki

"Nothing just thinking." Replied Kyo

"Of how she saw your true form."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, force of habit. But why worry? If she can accept mine yours should be easy."

"But how can she do that?"

"You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"Never mind if you can't see it I'm not going to tell you."

**End Flashback**

_Is that what Ki was talking about? Could she really love me?_

"Kyo-kun what are you thinking about?" Kyo started and blushed.

"O nothing."

**With Momiji**

"O what's going on? They said they would keep me updated." Said Momiji while walking towards the control room. He opened the door. "Guys what's going AHH!"

"Ahh! What the hell?" Screamed Ki

"Eep!" squealed Saki as she fell on Ki in surprise.

_**POOF**_

"Damn it Momiji! Learn to knock." Ki flew out and began pecking Momiji on the head.

"Waa, Saki Ki's hurting me." Ki stopped when he was shocked by an electric wave.

"That's enough." She walked over to Momiji. "You okay?" He just stared and blushed. "What's wrong?" Ki flew over and landed on Saki's shoulder careful not to dig his talons in.

"Um Saki you forgot to button up your shirt." Saki looked down and blushed furiously. She turned and started buttoning her shirt.

"I'm so sorry Momiji."

"That's okay." Said Momiji with a grin.

_**POOF**_

"Quit staring you lech." Said Ki as he hit Momiji.

"Ow he's hitting me."

"Do I have to shock you again?" Ki shook his head. "Good now get changed will you."

Ki quickly got dressed.

"So anything new happen?" asked Momiji. Ki looked at the screen.

"No they're still just sitting there." Ki sighed "This is taking too long. Saki use your power to shake it."

"Why koi?"

"Nothing gets people together better than thinking you're in danger."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Saki started concentrating.

"Ki did you hurt your neck?" asked Momiji

"What?"

"You have a bruise on your neck." Ki blushed and covered his neck.

"It's not a bruise. It's a hickey."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out when you get a girlfriend."

**Elevator**

Kyo and Tohru were sitting in the elevator when it began to shake. Tohru jumped up in fright and began pacing.

"O my God what are we going to do this can't be happening."

"Tohru calm down it's probably trying to start." Said Kyo standing up.

"What's going to happen? I'm too young to die there's so much I haven't done."

"Please calm down?" Tohru was still pacing nervously. Kyo sighed. "God forgive me." Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders and kissed her. Tohru's eyes went wide but then drooped slightly. Kyo broke the kiss. "I'm sorry it just it was the only thing I could think." But Kyo was cut off by Tohru practically jumping on him kissing him pushing him into the wall.

**Control Room**

Everyone was staring at the screen blankly.

"God damn." Swore Ki

"I didn't think Tohru-chan was so aggressive." Said Momiji

"Yes it's always the innocent ones." Stated Saki. "You guys head downstairs I'll start up the elevator."

"Right." Ki and Momiji ran down to the ground floor and stood in front of the elevator. Ki pulled out a camera from his pocket. "10 bucks says they're still kissing."

"Okay." The doors opened and Kyo and Tohru were still making out in the corner. Ki started taking pictures.

"We hope you have enjoyed your stay in the elevator of love." Kyo and Tohru turned around.

"You planned this?" yelled Kyo

"Yes but I did not act alone. I'd like to thank Momiji for access to the control room and Haru and Shigure for distracting Yuki."

"I'll kill you."

"O come on you can't tell me it wasn't worth it." Kyo stopped and blushed. "See, now buh-bye." Ki turned and ran.

"Wait get back here."

**Shigure's House**

"So you got it all on tape." Said Shigure.

"Yep will be able to get it tomorrow." Said Ki

"I can't believe you did this to me." Stated Yuki

"Sorry but they were meant for each other. I'll find you're love next." Yuki blushed. "Besides look how happy they are." He motioned to the new couple asleep on the couch.

"Yeah I guess your right." The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ki picked up the phone. "O hey Momiji. Yeah okay bye." He hung up the phone. "Momiji said he let it slip that Kyo and Tohru are together."

"To who?"

"Some girl named Kaguya or something."

"KAGURA!"

"Yeah that's it." The earth began to shake. "What the hell."

* * *

Well there's this chapter. Next time Ki has to deal with Kagura and he feels he's found Yuki's match in a certain Horse that's right Yuki x Rin. Also Ki goes with Tohru and the other's to Kyoko's grave and feels it's time to visit his mother's grave as well. And a person from Ki's past shows up. In chapter 10 "Shadows of the Past." 


	10. Shadows of the Past

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 10 Shadows of the Past

The earth began to shake.

"What the hell?" asked Ki. The shaking caused Kyo and Tohru to wake up.

"What's going on?" asked Kyo sleepily. Yuki ran over to Kyo and shook him violently.

"You idiot. Momiji let it slip about you and Tohru." said Yuki franticly

"To who?"

"Kagura." Kyo's eyes widened in fear. He jumped up.

"O God hide me I'm going to die." Unfortunately Kyo never got the chance to run as at that moment half the front wall was destroyed and Ki saw a very angry women standing there.

"KYO!" she roared.

"I'm dead." Kagura ran at Kyo and began beating him senseless swinging him into walls and doors.

"YOU TWO-TIMEING BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU DENY MY LOVE DAMN IT. WE WERE GOING TO BE MARRIED!" she threw Kyo across the room and ran to punch him but Ki caught her fist. "LET GO OF ME. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm the one who got them together. So if you are going to beat anyone start with me."

"YOU? I'LL KILL YOU FOR TRICKING MY FIANCEE AWAY FROM ME." She kicked Ki and sent him flying through a wall and out of the house. Ki got up slowly and laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY DAMN IT?"

"It's just I don't think being forced at boulder point counts as a true proposal."

"I DON'T CARE. HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME." She ran at Ki and punched him again.

"You still refuse to believe?" Ki dug into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here are the pictures to prove it." Ki threw the envelope to Kagura and she opened it and saw the pictures Ki had taken. "And if that's not enough I'll have the video tape tomorrow."

"I HATE YOU!" she grabbed Ki by his collar and began slapping him across the face. But her slaps gradually got weaker until she stopped and she dropped Ki and kneeled on the ground sobbing. "I hate you." Ki went over and kneeled on the ground next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you gotten it out of your system?" She looked at Ki with tears in her eyes she hugged Ki and began sobbing into his shoulder. Ki flinched involuntarily. When he realized he wasn't going to transform he put his arms around her. "There, there just let it all out."

"Is she okay?" asked Tohru. Ki looked and saw that Kyo, Tohru and Yuki had come over.

"Yeah, she just needed to let off some steam."

"So that's why you didn't fight back." said Yuki

"What are you talking about Rat?" asked Kyo

"You stupid Cat do you honestly think Kagura could beat Ki so easily? He let her beat him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Imagine what would have happened if he had beat her? She would have been in a permanent rage."

"Yes exactly. Kagura-san are you all right now?" asked Ki

"No, how could he do this? I loved him."

"Kagura, did you love him?"

"Yes."

"No you don't. If you love him you wouldn't push yourself on him like this. If you love him then you should be happy for him. No Kagura you never loved him. You only felt sorry for him because he was an outcast."

"Cut it out. Are you trying to depress her?" roared Kyo

"No Kyo. He's right. I never really loved you. I just thought I did." She slowly got to her feet. "And I'm sorry for torturing you all these years."

"Kagura are you all right?" asked a girl's voice. Ki turned and saw a girl with long black hair and very little clothing.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Ki.

"What the hell are you doing here Rin?" shouted Yuki. Rin walked over to Ki and Kagura.

"Sorry about that I tried to calm her down. By the way I'm Izuzu but most people call me Rin."

"O I'm Ki." Her eyes widened.

"You're the one who got Hiro and Kisa together." Ki nodded. She glomped Ki. "O I love you. Hiro has never been happier. Just the other day he told me he had his first real kiss. What can I do to thank you." She said that last part a little too suggestively.

"You don't have to do anything."

"O I know I have two tickets to the Green Day concert next week you can come with me."

"Sorry as much as I love Green Day I don't think my girlfriend would like." Ki got a mischievous look on his face. "I know why don't you take Yuki he loves Green Day."

"There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with that Horse. Emphasis on whore." Shouted Yuki

"What did you say you damn Rat." Retaliated Rin.

"Exactly what I said slut."

"How dare you? Where do you get off speaking to me like that?"

"Well you certainty look the part."

"That's it. Kagura we're leaving." Rin grabbed Kagura's wrist and dragged her away. Yuki walked back to the rest of the group fuming.

"Wow Yuki that was some impressive acting." Said Ki

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For a minute there I actually thought you really hated her."

"Shut up I can't stand her."

"Of course you don't. Now come on we have a house to fix."

"O Ki you're so kind." Sobbed Shigure.

"O Shigure?"

"Yes." Ki punched Shigure over the head his eyes violet.

"Why the hell didn't warn me about Kagura. I would have gotten her out of the way first." Ki breathed deeply his eyes changed back. "Okay I'm calm now let's go fix the house."

**Several hundred sticks and sheets of papers later.**

"Wow I can't believe we managed to fix the house." Said Tohru.

"Yes but something tells me this isn't the first mass repair job."

"Well that door over there has been broken about a hundred times." Tohru yawned. "Well I better get to bed. I have an early day tomorrow."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tohru looked downcast at the floor.

"Well with everything that's been going on lately I've felt I should go see mom. You know tell her about Kyo and I. You know everyone else is coming it would mean a lot to me if you would come."

"I would be honored to accompany you."

"O thank you so much." She ran upstairs.

**The next day.**

Ki, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were standing in front of the cemetery when Ki stopped cold.

"Ki-kun what's wrong?" asked Tohru concerned.

"It's just this is where my mom was buried."

"O we can visit her too."

"That's the thing I don't think I can. I've never really come to terms with it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But Uo-chan and Hana-chan are coming and we'll all be behind you."

"Thank you Tohru that means a lot to me." Ki and the others walked in. When they arrived they found Uo and Saki waiting.

"Hey Tohru you're here." Called Uo

"Yeah we're here." Tohru kneeled on the ground before the grave. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't visited in awhile. But guess what? I have a boyfriend." She and Kyo blushed at this.

"What's the matter Kyon-Kyon embarrassed?" asked Uo

"I'm not embarrassed." whined Kyo

"Will you be quiet you stupid Cat. This is a cemetery." Whispered Yuki harshly.

"It's so great mom I know you would really like Kyo. You haven't met Ki yet he got us together." Ki kneeled next to Tohru.

"Um hello Mrs. Honda." Said Ki nervously. "It is an honor to finally meet you. You should know you've raised a very good daughter she's accepted me when no one else has." Ki nodded his head and stood up. "Um Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be The Kyoko Honda. You know the Red Butterfly." Tohru nodded.

"You know about the Red Butterfly? Then you'll love this." said Uo as she turned around showing the butterfly on her jacket.

"Is that her riding jacket? I'm not worthy." Ki bowed in reverence.

"But how do you know about Kyoko?"

"She was a legend even among my gang." Suddenly Ki found himself being held by his collar by Uo.

"Which gang?"

"The Nighthawks. But I was only with them for a year."

"Nighthawks I hate them they tried to kill." Uo let him down. "Sorry it's just I had a bad experience with them once."

"Excuse me but who are the Nighthawks?" asked Kyo

"My old gang. They were ruthless they didn't fight they killed. That's why I got out."

"Yes I was almost killed by one. It was during a turf fight. One came at me with a knife. I was as good as dead. But another Nighthawk saved me. He pulled me from the fight but we were stopped by the leader. He said he would exchange himself for me. The last time I saw him he was willingly taking a beating to save me. I wish I knew what happened to him."

"He landed in the hospital for two weeks with bruises and two broken ribs."

"But how would you know that?"

"How do you think I got out?"

"It was you?" Ki nodded. "I can't believe it. I owe you my life." She reached to hug Ki. Ki jumped out of the way.

"Well I think it's time to find my mother." Ki walked away followed by the rest of the group. When Ki finally found the grave he was surprised to find flowers on it and a note addressed to him. Ki opened it.

_Dear Ki_

_Gure-san told me you would be here today so I felt this would be a good way to get this to you. From what Shigure has told me he has never seen a photo of your mother. I know it isn't much but it's the only photo I could find._

_Sincerely Ayame_

Ki looked at the photo. His mother was sitting in Ayame's lap her arms loosely around his neck. Hatori and Shigure standing behind them.

"What is it?" asked Tohru

"A picture of my mother." said Ki. Kyo snatched the photo from Ki.

"Why's your mom practically drooling over Ayame?" asked Kyo.

"None of your business. Now excuse me this I've put this off for to long." Ki kneeled in front of the grave. "Hey mom sorry I haven't visited you. It's just I don't think I was ready yet." Ki's eyes started to tear. "I really miss you mom. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you over the years. I'll always remember the good times like that vacation to the lake or the song you always sang when I was down."

"What song?" asked Tohru

"Just a lullaby she sang. Even when I was older it always seemed to lift my spirits."

"I would like to hear it." Ki sighed and began to sing slowly.

"I was so happy when you smiled,

Your smile breaks through the clouds so grey,

Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.

Waiting with patience for the spring,

When flowers will bloom renewed again.

Knowing there is more beyond the pain of.

Although the scars of yesterday remain,

You can go on living as much as your heart believes.

You can't be born again although you can change,

Let's stay together always." Ki stopped.

"That was beautiful."

"She sang that right before she died."

"How did your mother die?" asked Uo.

"A car accident. She sang it to me in the hospital to calm me down. Then she passed on." Ki lied. Ki got up. "I think it's time we should go." Ki turned and walked away. After several moments so did the rest.

**Shigure's House**

Ki was looking around in his room when he heard a knock.

"Come in." The door opened it was Tohru.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

"What are you looking for?"

"Well with the picture Ayame gave me I felt I should find the pictures I have. I haven't been able to look at them till now?" Ki showed Tohru a picture. "This was taken about a month before she died."

"She's beautiful. But Ki why did Ayame have that picture?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Tohru nodded. "The other day when Yuki and I went to the shop we found out that Ayame and my mother were an item."

"O wow."

"Well actually a little bit more." Tohru got a look of confusion. "Think of what my mother looks like and what Ayame looks like then what I look like." Tohru furrowed her brow in concentration. Her eyes then widened.

"You mean?" Ki nodded. Tohru started hyperventilating. "O my god, o my god this is big I don't think I can keep this."

"Tohru calm down. You can still talk to Yuki about this he knows just don't tell Kyo."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

**The next day at school**

Ki was heading toward the student council office he had been called there. He walked in Yuki was sitting waiting for him.

"Hey Yuki you wanted to see me?"

"Yes we have a new student. I need you to show him around."

"Sure thing."

"Ki this is Ikari Mazaki." Ki turned around and saw a boy he didn't notice standing in the corner. He had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Ki flinched almost unnoticeably. Ikari walked toward them.

"Hello it is nice to meet you." said Ikari.

"Yes well let's get going." Ki and Ikari walked out. Ki led him to a secluded part of school. Ki suddenly grabbed Ikari by his collar and held him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here Ikari? I would have thought you'd be in juvi by now."

"It's good to see you too Ki. I was surprised to hear you survived the beating I gave you. As for juvi this my last shot. It was either come here or be locked up."

"Quit the bullshit I doubt it was a coincidence I got chosen to help you. Now what do you want?"

"Still as perceptive as ever I see. Exactly why the Nighthawks need you. I'm head of the gang now and I'm willing to forgive past transgressions if you come back."

"Sorry but I don't trust people who beat me within an inch of death." Ki let go and turned around to walk away.

"You know it would be a real shame if something were to say happen to your girlfriend." Ki stoped cold he turned around his eyes practically glowing violet and grabbed Ikari roughly. "Wow you have got to teach me how to do that eye thing."

"SHUT UP! Touch one hair on Saki's head and I'll kill you." Ki threw him to the floor. "Find your own damn way around the school." Ki stormed off.

"You can run Ki but you can't hide. Once a Nighthawk always a Nighthawk." Ikari fingered the switchblade hidden in his sleeve. "Until death."

* * *

Wow lots of stuff in this chapter. Next time Ki and the others have to deal with Ikari in chapter 11 Nighthawk. 


	11. Nighthawk

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 11 Nighthawk

Saki was at her locker when she felt strange electric signals. They were Ki's and by the feel of them he was defiantly pissed. She closed her locker just as Ki was walking up to her his eyes still practically glowing violet.

"Ki what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong Saki. I just feel like punching out the first person who annoys me."

"Ki you have to calm down before someone sees your eyes."

"Nothing can calm me down now." Suddenly Ki found Saki's lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They parted he opened his eyes they were green again. "Okay I'm calm now." Saki smiled.

"That always works." They looked and saw the Prince Yuki fan club staring at them.

"Well what do you want?"

"Tell them President Motoko." Said one of the girls. (Sorry Motoko is the only name I remember.) Motoko stepped forward.

"We have been watching for the past couple weeks and we won't let you be taken in by this witch's spell any longer." Said Motoko

"Excuse me but what makes you think I'm not with her of my own free will?"

"There is no way a relative of the prince would be with a witch like her."

"First never ever insult her again. Second maybe I'm with her because unlike you four she is not some shallow person who spends all their time pining over someone they'll never have."

"But." Motoko began but was cut off.

"You do realize that if you stopped chasing Yuki all of you might at least have some sort of relationship. Besides if Saki's with me you won't have to worry about her stealing Yuki."

"Fine but what about Honda?"

"What didn't you hear? Tohru and Kyo are going together now."

"When did this happen?"

"It was all because of me. It is sort of my hobby. I'm always finding people their true loves. Yuki is next on my list. Perhaps if you all were nicer to us I might consider you as options." The fangirl's eyes widened as they heard the news and began fighting amongst themselves. Saki and Ki took this moment to walk away from the war.

"Koi you aren't really considering them as options?"

"No I just want them off our backs for awhile."

"What had you so upset this morning?"

"I'll tell you later."

**End of day.**

Ki, Saki, Uo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo and Tohru were leaving the school. A couple blocks away from school they ran into Ikari.

"So Ki have you thought about my proposition?" asked Ikari

"What proposition koi?" asked Saki

"So this is Saki. You've really outdone yourself Ki. I guess the shy boy is gone." He went to walk over to Saki but Ki stepped in between them.

"Stay away from her."

"Ki who is this?"

"What I'm crushed. How could you not tell them about me? I'm Ikari Mazaki head of the Nighthawks."

"What was that?" growled Uo.

"What didn't Ki tell you he was a gang member?"

"I told them. But I guess I should tell them about you. This is the one I saved Uo from. The one who gave me that beating."

"What you mean that girl is the yankee bitch you saved. What a small world."

"Nighthawk bastard!" screamed Uo. Uo ran at Ikari. Ikari smirked and reached into his sleeve. Ki ran and pushed Uo out of the way. It was at that moment Ikari slashed with his switchblade giving Ki a long shallow cut on his right arm. Ki stood there holding his arm.

"Ki!" they all screamed

"So you still have that old knife eh Ikari." Said Ki

"Of course I do. Talon is always with me."

"What the hell is with you? You could kill someone with that thing!" roared Kyo

"Kind of the point don't you think. Now who's next? I know what about you pretty boy? You won't have a fan club when I'm through with you."

"You want Yuki you're going to have to go though me!" roared Black Haru.

"What a temper on you. You know I think I've gotten my point across. Buh-bye." Ikari turned and ran, Haru ran after him. Ki blocked his way.

"What the hell are you doing? He just stabbed you and you're letting him go." Said Haru

"I'm saving your life. Nighthawks never travel alone you'd have run right into an ambush." Shouted Ki. "This was just a warning. Next time he'll bring backup right out front they won't hide in the shadows." Suddenly Ki's vision blurred as he blacked out.

**Hatori's office.**

Ki sat up in bed holding his head.

"You're finally awake." Said Hatori.

"O hey Hatori. What happened?"

"That cut on your arm bled a little too much. You fainted but you should be fine now." Ki walked over to the wall he was strangely drawn to the photo on the shelf.

"Tell me when the snow melts what does it become?"

"How did you know what Kana said?"

"You know of my little habit of matchmaking. Well I inherited that from my mother. I know you don't remember but my mother was the one who first introduced you in high school." (A/N to make sense with the timeline of the story Kana and Hatori met in high school. Pretty much the same thing happened just in a different setting.)

"But I don't remember your mother."

"Tell me do you remember Okami?"

"Akito's grandfather. He was the head of the family before Akito." (A/N Okami was head of the family but was not of the zodiac.)

"He is my great-grandfather. He was the one who taught you how to suppress memory."

"How do you know all this?"

"My mother she spied on your lessons. She secretly learned how to suppress memories. A skill she passed on to me."

"You can suppress memories?"

"Yes. But I have honed the skill. Not only can I suppress but I can reverse the process." Ki walked over to Hatori.

"What are you doing?" Ki put his hand on Hatori's forehead.

"It is time you remembered the whole truth." Hatori fell backwards onto the bed. "It is time you remembered my mother." With that Ki walked out.

**Schoolyard next day**

Uo walked into the schoolyard hardly anyone was there for some reason she had went to school early that day.

"Hey yankee." Uo looked and saw Ikari.

"What do you want you Nighthawk bastard?"

"I can't talk with a friend of a friend?"

"You're no friend of mines or Ki's. Or did you forget that you knifed Ki yesterday?"

"Please. Believe me he has had worse." He walked closer to Uo. "You know it's funny I always thought yankees wore masks because they were ugly. But seeing you blows that theory away." Uo blushed and backed away. "Relax, I'm not stupid enough to bring Talon out at school. But I would never use it against you." He reached out and caressed Uo's cheek. "Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face." Uo slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I don't know what you're planning but it won't work."

"Please you couldn't even begin to understand. When dealing with a Nighthawk always expect the unexpected." He turned and walked away. Uo went and walked away. "Hey yankee." Uo turned.

"What?" but as Uo said this she was shocked as she found Ikari's lips on hers. She gasped but Ikari only took this as an invitation as his tongue invaded her mouth. At this point Uo's brain function ceased as she returned the kiss. After about a minute they separated she was completely flushed while Ikari was completely calm.

"Expect the unexpected. See you around beautiful." He smirked and winked before he turned and walked away. Uo stood there her heart racing.

_He just kissed me. _She touched her lips. _And what a kiss. Ahh get a grip girl he's a Nighthawk. He tried to kill me and Ki. But something about him doesn't seem right. It's like he's only acting like this because he has to._

"Hey Uo-chan." Called Tohru.

"O hey Tohru."

"Uo are you sick you look flushed."

"Yes and your waves are very flustered. Also is that Ikari's waves I sense." Said Saki

"O Uo he didn't hurt you."

"Nah he didn't he just wanted to talk. Come on let's get to class."

**End of day.**

"Hey Uo we're all going Shigure's house you want to come?" asked Saki

"Sure I'll be with you in a minute. I just have something to do." Saki nodded and joined Tohru, Kyo, Ki and Yuki. Uo went the other way.

"Looking for me?" asked Ikari

"Yes actually I wanted to tell you something."

"About how I gave you the greatest kiss of your life?"

"Actually you sucked." She walked up to Ikari. "Now this is a kiss." She kissed Ikari deeply. When they separated it was Ikari's turn to be flustered. "We're even." She went to join Tohru and the others. After several moments Ikari snapped out of his stupor.

"Wow she's good." Ikari walked off the school grounds.

"What the hell was that Ikari?" Ikari turned and saw a boy wearing a black trench coat. A black mask over his face with a matching bandanna covering his hair and dark sunglasses. This is the outfit all Nighthawks wore it obscured Identity completely.

"Hey Koharu. What do you want?"

"Don't play fool with me Ikari. I saw you kissing that yankee bitch. Don't go traitor on us."

"I'm not."

"And what about Ki it's obvious he isn't coming back. It's your rule "No one leaves the Nighthawks at least not alive." So kill him already."

"You forget I'm head of this gang so I don't have to take this. Besides these things take time. Ki is always with his friends and most of them are martial artists. Even if I got Ki alone I still couldn't take him. If you remember when we initiated him he beat our 4 best fighters and me all at once in a matter of minutes."

"No you don't understand. You're only head of this gang as long as we want you to be. You have one week to take care of Ki. If he's not dead by then you will be. Just a warning." Koharu then slipped back into the shadows.

**Shigure's House**

They all walked into the house. Rin was sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is she doing here?" yelled Yuki.

"For your information Rat I was invited." Retaliated Rin

"Who invited you?"

"That would be me." Said Ki.

"Why?"

"Remember when I told Ki I had an extra ticket to the Green Day concert." Yuki nodded.

"Then I told her I couldn't go because Saki wouldn't like it."

"I would have let you go koi." Said Saki

"But what does this have to do with her being here?" asked Yuki

"Well I wanted to thank Ki for helping Hiro and Kisa so tonight I made dinner for everyone."

"O you didn't have to do that." said Tohru

"Now let's eat." Said Rin. They all walked into the dining room.

"Hey Rin where's Shigure."

"Hatori called him over to speak with him. I just hope Hatori's alright he looked like hell this morning." They all sat down around the table. "Dinner is served."

"What the hell is this?" yelled Yuki

"Macaroni and cheese. I said I would cook I didn't say I was a master chef. What's wrong is this meal not fit for the prince."

"Just sit down and eat Horse."

"I take it those two don't like each other." Whispered Uo to Ki.

"You could say that. Personally I think it's all an act." Ki whispered back. Ki then said aloud. "So Rin have you found someone to use that extra ticket?"

"No I haven't."

"You know like I said Yuki would probably enjoy the concert."

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with him/her." They both screamed.

"Relax you act like you guys were going on a date."

"Like we would ever date." They both said again.

"Aww that's so cute you keep saying the same thing. You're already in sync."

"Will you shut up?"

"See." After dinner Rin went and cleared the dishes. Tohru tried to help but Yuki insisted she does enough so he reluctantly helped Rin. Rin and Yuki were doing the dishes.

"O dear I can't believe I never noticed that." said Ki.

"What is it?" Tohru asked. Ki pointed to the ceiling above Yuki and Rin. Uo and Kyo started laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Yuki

"Yeah what is it?" asked Rin

"Well it looks like I forgot to take down a Christmas decoration last month." Ki pointed above their heads. Yuki and Rin looked up hanging above their heads was mistletoe. They both blushed instantly. "You know the rule."

"But it's not the right season." Said Rin

"That wasn't there this morning." Said Yuki

"Even if it's not the right season you still must obey the rules of mistletoe. Now pucker up you two."

"No way. This is another one of your stupid matchmaker plans I'm not falling for it."

"Hiro and Kisa didn't seem to mind my plans and Tohru and Kyo didn't care either."

"There is no way we're going to kiss. I hate her."

"Well I don't exactly like you very much either Rat." Ki started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" they both screamed.

"O it is. I've never seen so much denial."

"I'm not in denial!" yelled Yuki

"But you are. If you really hated each other you both would not be that nice shade of red."

"It's still embarrassing." Said Rin

"Also two people who hated each would have just gotten it over with as fast as possible. You guys stalling only proves your crazy about each other and don't try and deny it I'm always right when it comes to love." Rin sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Finally I need to use some of this film." Said Ki as he pulled a camera out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare take pictures of this." Yelled Yuki

"Don't worry I promise I won't take pictures of **_this kiss._**" Yuki and Rin stared at each other for a long time. Finally Rin leaned forward that crucial inch allowing there lips to touch. The kiss sent shivers down there spines. They separated blushing. They looked longingly into each others eyes. Ki held up three fingers. He counted down on them almost on cue when he reached zero Yuki kissed Rin again this time with more passion as their facade of hatred came crashing down. It was at this point Ki started taking pictures. This separated them quickly.

"Hey you said you wouldn't take pictures." Yelled Yuki

"Actually I promised I wouldn't take pictures of the first kiss. I never said anything about the second."

"Give me that camera?"

"I'll be glad to give it back. Once I get the film developed." Said Ki getting up and inching away from the table. "In fact I believe the photo shop is still open so I'll be going now." He went out of the kitchen.

"Get back here you damn Hawk." Yuki ran after him.

"Catch me if you can Rat." Ki ran outside and into the yard.

_**POOF**_

Ki flew up as a hawk. (A/N Uo was still inside so she didn't see any of this.) The camera in his talons.

"Damn here got away."

**Ikari's house**

"Damn it." Swore Ikari as he threw Talon into the wall. "Why is this so hard? All I have to do is kill Ki and get on with my life." He pulled Talon out of the wall.

_Because if you hurt Ki she'll never forgive you. _Said his voice in his head.

"Why would I care what she thinks she's just a yankee."

_A beautiful yankee._

"So what do I care how pretty she is? I barely know her. We only met yesterday and today was the first time we really even talked."

_Not that you did much talking._

"Come on the kiss wasn't that great."

_Please that was the best kiss of your life and you know it._

"Fine so it was a great kiss. It doesn't mean I like her or anything."

_Ha you've got it bad. You practically fainted when she kissed you the second time._

"I don't have time for this I'm going to bed. I have a week to do this. I'll plan it out later." He lay down to go to sleep.

_You've got the hots!_

"Will you shut up?" Ikari fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Wow so much in this chapter. See Ikari's not so bad. Next time Ikari must choose whether to stay with Uo and give up his old life or stay a Nighthawk and try and finish the job he started years ago. In chapter 12 Choices.

In celebration of my fiftieth review I give you all some cake. Please enjoy.


	12. Choices

**I do not own Fruits Basket or the song Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 12 Choices

It had been two days since Uo had her "encounter" with Ikari. Since then she has had several more in secret of course. She had discovered that Ikari was actually not that bad. He was actually to her surprise quite charming when he had to be. She was leaving school and heading into town. Today was there first date of sorts.

"Hey Arisa." She looked and saw Ikari. She ran up to him. "So how's my favorite Yankee this fine afternoon?"

"Did I give you permission to use my first name?" she said glaring at him.

"What's wrong with your name? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Arisa blushed slightly.

"You really know how to sweet talk girl don't you." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Fine you can use my name if you want."

"So what do you want to do my sweet?"

"Why don't we go to the park? It would be nice to just talk."

"Then to the park my lady." He bowed slightly and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. Arisa turned very red at this. They started heading to the park holding hands.

"You know if you acted like that in school you'd outshine the prince."

"Please I'm no prince. More like your knight in shining armor." They arrived at the park the park and walked to a secluded area and they sat under a large tree.

"It's always so beautiful here."

"Anywhere you are is beautiful."

"What is with you? 3 days ago you a complete jerk now your Prince Charming."

"What you don't like the real me? You think I'm a murderous psychopath. I only act like that because that's what's expected of me as head of the Nighthawks."

"How did you end up with them?"

"They were all I had. I never knew my family. When I was younger there was a fire in my house. I was the only survivor. They stuck me with my uncle. He didn't care about me at all. He only took me in to get part of my parents' life insurance and he already told me as soon as I turn 18 he's kicking me out. So the Nighthawks are the closest things to family I've ever had."

"Wow I had no idea. But you have us now. It'll take awhile but I'm sure Ki and the others will accept you."

"You're probably right especially if Ki knew the truth."

"What's that?"

"You know why Ki joined the Nighthawks." Arisa shook her head. "When we were in middle school Ki was constantly teased because of his hair. One day he couldn't take it anymore and he beat the shit out of a bully. That's when I found out he was a martial artist. After that it was worse for Ki everyone was scared of him. But I saw him as a powerful tool so I showed him the life of the Nighthawks. Finally he was accepted these people didn't care about who you were as long as you could fight."

"But what's the truth you're talking about?"

"When Ki saved you he said he would give up his life in exchange for yours. Being head of the division I had to dish out the punishment. He didn't deserve that. He thinks he got lucky that he just barely survived."

"You spared him."

"Yes, actually I've never killed anyone. My gang never bothered to check if they were dead. I only made it look like I killed them. Think about it I have a knife yet all the people I supposedly killed were beaten. That way I could fake it. I never had the heart to do it. I didn't want Ki to have my life so I released him."

"If you wanted him out why did you come back?"

"A couple weeks back one of the Nighthawks saw Ki. So now if I don't kill Ki my life is forfeit. Because this time they'll make sure he's dead. I was actually going to try and see if I could fake it again but then I met you and now I won't touch him."

"What did I have to do with this?"

"This is going to sound strange. I mean we've only known each other for 4 days. But I think I love you." Arisa just stared at Ikari blankly. "Fine I can take a hint. I mean there's no way someone like you would like a delinquent like me. I'm such an idiot." Ikari's rant was cut off by Arisa's finger on his lips. She moved her hand moved and cupped his face. She leaned forward and kissed him. It started out light but deepened and became more passionate. They separated and lay down on the grass.

"I think that should answer your question." She rested her head on Ikari's chest. "But in case you're as dumb as orange top. I guess I love you too."

"Well isn't this precious." Arisa and Ikari looked up Koharu was standing their with six other Nighthawks. "So Ikari you don't plan on killing Ki, you've fallen in love with a Yankee and basically have lied about everything over the years. These all are unforgivable crimes against the Nighthawks as second in command I declare your life forfeit." Ikari and Arisa were on there feet in a flash. Ikari drew out Talon. Koharu pulled back his sleeve revealing brass knuckles. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Koharu advanced on Ikari. Suddenly Koharu stopped his eyes widened and he fell forward. Standing right behind him was Ki.

"Hey guys miss me." Said Ki to the remaining Nighthawks.

"Traitor." Said one of the Nighthawks and ran at Ki. This one was stopped by Yuki.

"The prince has arrived." Said Yuki smugly. Another Nighthawk went down Kyo was there.

"Do you always have to be so arrogant Rat?" asked Kyo. Two more Nighthawks went to run but were knocked out as their heads were slammed together by Haru.

"We should do this more often."

"We give up." Said the remaining two Nighthawks.

"Cowards." Said Koharu getting up. "Stay and fight. I don't care how good you guys are I'll take you all."

"It's over Koharu you can't beat all of us. You couldn't beat me by myself." Said Ki

"Shut up you damn traitor." Koharu ran at Ki. Koharu was stunned as he was shot with an electric wave. "What is this?"

"Sorry I'm late koi." Said Saki

"This isn't over Ikari we'll bring out every last Nighthawk if we have to. Your life will be mine. Nighthawks retreat." Koharu and the still conscious Nighthawks ran. Ki walked over to Ikari.

"You alright?" asked Ki.

"Yeah, but how did you find us."

"Did you really think you could hide it from us? I mean Saki can read emotion and I can spot love a mile away." Ikari and Arisa blushed.

"What love?"

"Also the fact that the fan club girls saw you and the whole school now knows. But as to how we found you. We saw you running into town and I noticed you were followed by a couple of Nighthawks. So we followed and made sure you were safe. Now let's get out of here these guys will regain consciousness soon. By the way thanks for getting me out."

"You heard that?"

"Of course now let's go." They started to walk out of the park. "Hey Haru the house is this way."

"O yeah." Haru joined the group.

**Shigure's House**

"O your back Kyo-kun." Called Tohru. She ran out kissed Kyo lightly.

"They actually kissed that's the first time since the elevator." Laughed Ki

"Hey we've kissed plenty of times." Shouted Kyo.

"So that's why you guys are always on the roof. You dirty little boy."

"Shut up." Said Kyo blushing.

"Kyo's got the hots." Said Momiji coming out of nowhere. (A/N Sorry but I love that line. I crack up every time I watch that episode.)

"Ahh what's the brat doing here?"

"How many people live in this house?" asked Ikari

"Not that many only five. Speaking of which where's Shigure?"

"O Hatori-san called and said Shigure-san wasn't feeling well so he kept him there."

"Okay, But now down to business at hand what to do about you two." Ki pointed at Arisa and Ikari.

"Hey I thought all was forgiven." Said Ikari.

"It is. But that doesn't mean I approve of this relationship." Ki gave a cold glare.

"Since when do I need your permission?" Ki started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Ikari." Ikari smiled.

"Come here you." Ikari grabbed Ki and gave him a noogie. "Remember these."

"Ow I get it."

"There like brothers." Said Saki. "One moment they're worst enemies the next they're best friends."

"That's just it I don't think you do get it. Ready for some more punishment? Here catch Arisa." Ikari pushed Ki at Arisa. Ki tried to stop but lost his balance. Arisa caught Ki.

_**POOF**_

"What the hell was that?" Arisa looked down and saw the hawk she was holding. "Where'd this bird come from?"

"Polly wants a cracker." Said Ki hoping she wouldn't realize he's not a parrot.

"Hey that's a hawk. Hawks can't talk." Said Ikari. He looked closer at the hawk. "Ki?"

"Yeah it's me."

"How did this happen?"

"Your girlfriend hugged me."

"What does me hugging you have to do with it?" asked Arisa

"Allow me to explain. You see for some reason I'm cursed. Whenever I'm hugged by a member of the opposite sex I turn into a hawk."

"I guess that would explain why I've never seen you hug Hana."

"Yay someone new to hug." Cried Momiji as he glomped Arisa.

_**POOF**_

"Damn it Momiji." Said Ki as he flew out of Arisa's grip. "I was trying to make it sound like it was only me who was affected by this."

"Bunny!" Arisa picked up the rambunctious rabbit. "So does this mean you're all animals?" She set down Momiji and ran to hug Kyo. Kyo moved but tripped and fell on Tohru.

_**POOF**_

"Aww look at the cute kitty." Cooed Arisa. "Now for the Prince." She ran at Yuki but was stopped by Saki.

"Enough I think you've established that there all animals." Said Saki

"But I wanted to know what the Prince was."

"If you must know I'm a rat and Haru's an ox."

_**POOF, POOF, POOF**_

Ki, Momiji and Kyo changed back. The girls blushed and turned. The guys quickly got dressed.

"Look what did you stupid Hawk how could you lose your balance and transform?" shouted Kyo

"Hey look at the bright side. The Dog doesn't know this happened."

"How is that the bright side?"

"You stupid Cat it means Akito won't find out." Said Yuki.

"So why are you all animals anyway?" asked Ikari.

"Well in short we're all possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. And yes I know the cat and hawk aren't part of the zodiac but I really don't feel like going into details" said Ki.

"Well I guess it explains why you guys are always avoiding girls." Said Arisa

"So I guess you'll be spending the night then."

"Why?" asked of Ikari.

"After today the Nighthawks are probably swarming your house. Yours too Uo so it would probably be best if you both stayed here."

"Sweet you know what this means?"

"What?"

"A bunch of teenagers in a house without adult supervision. Where is the sake'?"

"I'm home." Came Shigure's voice.

"Well there goes the party idea Ikari. But remember he isn't supposed to know you know so no hugging from you."

"Scouts honor." Shigure and Hatori walked in.

"Well who is this new gentleman?"

"I'm Ikari Mazaki. An old friend of Ki's."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shigure and this is Hatori. Um Ki can we talk you in my study?"

"Sure." Ki followed Shigure and Hatori into the study.

"You know why you're here." Said Hatori

"I've a pretty good idea. I returned your memories then you called Shigure over and returned his."

"That pretty much hit the nail on the head." Said Shigure. "So Aya's your father now that I think about it you are a lot like him a hopeless romantic and a tendency to be dramatic."

"Bout time you realized it."

"I just can't believe Reiana is gone. She was such a good friend. Now that I remember I can see how Aya has never recovered from it."

"No he hasn't. I can't believe I never noticed that."

"What?"

"My father's nickname Aya. That would explain my name."

"What about your name?"

"My full name is Keoni Aya Sohma. I always asked my mother where it came from but she wouldn't tell me."

"Well it's getting late so I guess I should be getting Haru and Momiji home." Said Hatori and he left.

"O Shigure I know this is kind of sudden but Ikari and Uo need to stay here for the night. They're having family troubles."

"Of course they can stay. I've always welcomed young girls into my house."

"Just a warning don't try anything with Uo you might end up fixed." Ki got up and left and went back to the rest. "All right you can stay."

"I shall be staying to koi." Said Saki

"I guess that's okay too. So any one up for a game of Rich Man, Poor Man?"

"Ha this time I'm going to win Yankee."

"Good luck with that orange top."

**That night 11:00**

Ikari was sitting awake on the couch. He got up and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. He then quietly snuck upstairs and into Tohru's room. He saw Arisa asleep on the bed with Tohru and Saki. He walked over to the table. He took out Talon and used it to pin the note to the table. He then walked over to Arisa and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye." he whispered and he left the room and then the house.

_

* * *

__Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

* * *

Uo woke up.

"Ikari?"

"What is it Uo-chan?" asked Tohru

"I don't know." She touched the spot Ikari kissed. "There's something wrong with Ikari." She looked over and saw Talon on the table. She unstuck the knife and read the note.

_Arisa first I would say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. As long as I'm alive the Nighthawks will never stop. You and the others will be in danger. So I'm giving myself up. My life for yours. I guess I really am your knight in shining armor. Also I leave Talon to Ki. Every hawk needs a talon. I will love you always._

_Ikari_

"No he can't do this." Arisa got up and ran out of the room. "Ki wake up now."

_

* * *

__Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

* * *

Ikari stepped into the alleyway this was Nighthawk headquarters.

"Well look who's here. Decided to take punishment like a man." Said Koharu

"Yes but in return I want you to leave Arisa, Ki and the others out of this."

"Fine I won't hurt them." He revealed his brass knuckles. "I'll kill them." Koharu charged Ikari. Ikari dodged.

"Then I'm going to fight back." Ikari saw another Nighthawk run at him.

"Stop this is my fight I'll do this by myself." He ran at Ikari again.

_

* * *

__Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the edge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

* * *

Ki read the note Ikari left.

"What the hell are you trying to prove Ikari? This won't make them give up." Ki said angrily.

"Ki you have to help him." Said Arisa.

"But we don't know where to look." Said Yuki.

"I do. Tohru, Shigure stay here. In about 10 minutes call for help. Tell them to go to the abandoned warehouse (A/N there's always an abandoned warehouse) downtown. That's Nighthawk headquarters. Everyone else follow me." Ki ran out of the house followed by Yuki, Kyo and Arisa. When he was far enough from the house Ki transformed into a hawk. "I'll get there faster if I fly. I'll try to keep in sight so follow me." Ki flew as fast as possible.

_

* * *

__Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

* * *

Ikari went down hard. He was battered and bruised but not beaten.

"Is this really the best the leader of the Nighthawks can muster?" said Koharu.

"I'm not down yet scum." Said Ikari wincing.

"You're the scum traitor." Koharu grabbed Ikari and kneed him in his stomach. Ikari gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He fell to his knees. His vision blurred.

"Arisa." Ikari blacked out.

_

* * *

__Hurry I'm fallin'_

* * *

Ki had long since abandoned the group. Yuki had assured him he knew where he was talking about. The warehouse came into view. He saw Ikari on the ground. He assumed the worst. Enraged he swooped down at Koharu.

"Koharu!" yelled Ki.

"What the hell?" Ki transformed mid dive to kick Koharu hard. Koharu was sent back stunned for a moment. Ki ran beside Ikari and was relieved to see he was just unconscious but he wasn't about to forgive the beating. He stared at the Nighthawks his violet eyes glowing in the night. "What are you?"

"What am I. I'm the one who's going to make you pay for your crimes."

"You really think you can beat all the Nighthawks?"

"Nighthawks don't make me laugh." Ki then removed his shirt and shoes. "You don't even know what a Nighthawk is." Ki took off his necklace and wrapped it around his wrist. (A/N as long as the beads are on Ki's body they work.) "Allow me to show you what one is." Ki dropped the beads to the ground.

* * *

End of chapter. Just kidding I wouldn't leave you with that much of cliffie.

* * *

Arisa, Yuki and Kyo were heading to where Ki said Ikari would be when they heard an ear splitting screech that chilled them to the bone.

"What was that?" asked Arisa. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other with wide eyes. They knew what that screech was.

"Come on." Said Yuki.

"We have to get there now!" screamed Kyo. They ran to the alleyway. Arisa immediately ran to Ikari.

"He's okay." She sighed. But Yuki and Kyo were too busy watching the man-hawk who currently had a person in his claws. But to their surprise Oni Taka did not gut the helpless person but merely placed his hand on his forehead and then fell unconscious. He dropped the person. He turned and walked toward the others. Kyo reached for his beads.

"Relax Kyo its me." said Ki.

"But your form?" stammered Yuki.

"Yeah surprised myself too."

"That thing is Ki." Said Arisa.

"Yep it's me." Ki picked up his beads and put them around his wrist. In a puff of smoke he changed back. He then put the beads around his neck.

"What the hell were you thinking? What if you lost control?" roared Kyo.

"But I didn't so now we can all live happily ever after." Ki put back on his shirt and shoes.

"What did you do to them?" asked Yuki

"Actually nothing. Most of them fainted the second I transformed. Then I simply caught them."

"What were you doing to that one?"

"Well I probably should have told you. But like Hatori I can erase memory so I erased their memories of me, Ikari and the rest of you guys. So in short they'll never bother us again." They heard sirens in the distance. "Well it looks like Shigure did his part." He walked over to Ikari. "Hold on. Help is on the way." Ikari opened his eyes slightly

"Hey Ki that monster thing was cool." Ikari blacked out again.

**Hospital**

They were all waiting in the hospital. It had been a long night. It was very hard to explain how four people managed to take down fifteen hardened gang members and even harder to explain why none of them remembered it. But they all checked out so they were allowed to go to the hospital.

"Sohma family." Called a doctor.

"Yes." Said Ki

"I'm happy to announce that Ikari is just fine. Other than a couple of bruises he's alright. Just make sure he takes it easy over the next week or two."

"Can we see him?" asked Arisa.

"Are you his immediate family?"

"Well I'm his best friend and she's his girlfriend. He has an uncle but I don't know how to reach him."

"We already have. But you two can see him." The doctor led Ki and Arisa to Ikari's room. "You have visitors."

"Hey guys." Said Ikari weakly.

"God you look like shit." Said Ki

"Eh I've had worse. I'm just glad Kohru can't tell the difference between a good beating and what looks like a good beating."

"You tricked him."

"Yep."

"O you idiot you had me scared to death." Said Arisa

"Sorry I was just trying to save your life." Arisa sighed and kissed him.

"You're too sweet to stay mad at." The door opened and a man walked in.

"It's two in the god damn morning and I get a call that you're in the hospital. What the fuck did you do now Ikari?" He yelled.

"Uncle I was trying to."

"Shut up I don't give a damn. I've put up with your shit for too long. I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is my payment. I want you out of my house." Ki walked over to the man and slapped him hard across the face.

"First this is a hospital so stop yelling. Second your nephew risked his life to save this young lady over here. So show him some respect." Whispered Ki harshly his eyes flashing violet briefly. "And if you don't want him we'll be glad to take him off your hands. What do you think Ikari want to live with me?"

"Sure why not."

"Fine take him. I don't care." Ikari's uncle stormed out.

"Well I better go tell Shigure we have another house guest."

"Wait you didn't tell him? What if he says no?"

"Then we'll see from there." Ki walked out.

"Now where were we?" Arisa smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Okay this is the end for real this time. This was my first time doing a song. But it fit so perfectly. Also for people asking about the Yuki/Rin pairing I did it because it's never been done believe me I checked. Wait till you see who I pair Kagura with. I wish I could tell you but **I'm sorry **I can't. Oops said too much. Well I'm not going to lie I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. I was thinking maybe something with the Green Day concert. Something about the zodiac and mosh pits sounds funny. I also have to do something for Valentine's Day. Arrgh so much writers block. I'll take suggestions.

p.s To Shii-chanchick for the love of god the suspense is killing me. If Tohru and Kyo don't admit their love soon in Speak I don't know what I'll do.


	13. The Hawk was Wrong

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 13 The Hawk was Wrong

Ki walked into the house after coming back from the hospital. He was surprised to see Shigure was still up.

"Finally back I see." Said Shigure

"So you're still up."

"Someone had to."

"Hey Shigure. I don't mean to be blunt but Ikari's uncle kicked him out and he really doesn't have a place to go."

"He can stay. He'll have to sleep on the couch but he can stay."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, o and for future reference I keep the sake' in my study." Ki was stunned.

"How much do you know?"

"Well I know that Ikari and Uo saw you, Kyo and Momiji transform."

"O well it looks like I'm losing a friend." Ki sighed

"I don't plan on telling Akito." Ki looked shocked. "I know I tell him everything but with each new outsider life around here seems to get better. Tohru, Ikari, Uo, you."

"I'm not an outsider."

"I disagree. You may be a Sohma and cursed but you are an outsider. You were never raised in this family. Everyone respects you. You can do what no other zodiac can. You can defy our god."

"It's not hard. You must remember I may be possessed by the Hawk but I'm not the Hawk. Just as my uncle is no god."

"Ki you don't understand as much as we try Akito controls us all. But seeing as I won't tell him about Ikari proves the curse is waning. Speaking of which when will he be arriving?"

"His uncle should be dropping him off later. The hospital just said he had to take it easy."

"Let me guess you want to stay home today and help him adjust?"

"If you could?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Now to bed with you."

"Hey you're not my father."

"You want me to call him?"

"No it's too early to deal with him right now." Ki got up. "Wake me when he gets here." Ki headed upstairs.

**Later that day.**

O Ki time to get up Ikari has arrived." Called Shigure. Ki got out of bed and went downstairs. He saw Ikari being supported by Uo.

"Hey Ki how're you doing?" said Ikari

"Better than you. You still look like shit." Uo helped Ikari onto the couch.

"I'll see you later Ikari. I've got to get to school." Uo kissed Ikari.

"Ahh young love I simply must write a book about this. Two teenagers from rival gangs fall hopelessly in love. It will be the novel of the century." Said Shigure happily.

"Before you write the novel of the century you should give me the 200 pgs from the other one you owe me." Said a woman's voice. Ki looked and saw a woman with brown hair standing in the open door.

"O hello Mii. Sorry but I don't have them. I'll get them to you eventually." He started to walk away.

"Shigure how could you do this to me?" Mii broke down tears. Ki went after him and grabbed him by his neck hitting a pressure point which stunned him. He dragged him back to Mii.

"Now Shigure you promised this young woman 200 pgs so you'll be a good little dog." He turned Shigure around and pointed to Shigure's neck. "Just grab him here and he'll obey like a good little dog." Mii smiled evilly and grabbed Shigure's neck and dragged him to his study.

"I'm guessing Shigure's the dog." Said Ikari.

"Yeah, by the way he knows so you don't have to play dumb."

"That's good I guess. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I figured I would stay home and help you adjust."

"What am I 5? Go to school. I'll just entertain myself by torturing the dog."

"Yeah I did have something fun planned." Ki went to the table and grabbed an envelope.

"What's that?"

"Just some pictures I took the other day. Time to give those fanclub girls something they'll never forget." Ki went to walk out but yelled back. "Hey Dog change of plans I'm going to school."

"Okay. Ki can you stop at the store on the way home? Tohru has to work."

"Sure thing." Ki walked out the door.

**At school**

"Hey Hawk aren't you supposed to be with Ikari?" asked Uo

"He said he'd be fine. Besides I had something I had to do."

"What's that?" Ki took the envelope from his pocket.

"Remember the pictures I took of Yuki and Rin?" Uo got a mischievous grin. "Want to break a couple of hearts?" Uo nodded. Ki took out his camera and handed it to Uo. "Take their pictures as soon as they see the photos."

"Lead the way captain." Ki and Uo walked until they found Motoko.

"Hey Motoko." Called Ki

"O hi Ki how are you doing today? How goes the search for Yuki's girlfriend?"

"Actually I've found her already."

"Who is it?" Motoko looked hopefully into his eyes. Ki handed her the envelope. Motoko opened the envelope and took out the pictures of Yuki kissing Rin. The fanclub was frozen in shock. It was at that point Uo took the picture. This snapped them out of it.

"AHH SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE PRINCE FROM US." They all screamed. They ran down the hall and found Yuki. "YUKI TELL US IT ISN'T TRUE." Yuki looked at the picture they showed him he glared down the hall at Ki and stormed up to him.

"Ki how dare you show that picture to them. They're the last people I wanted to see those pictures." said Yuki harshly

"I did you a favor Yuki. Maybe now they'll finally move on with their lives." He pointed towards the now sobbing fanclub.

"I don't care. This is not how I wanted everyone to find out."

"Find out what Yuki?" asked Haru as he came on to the seen. Yuki suddenly became very nervous and he dropped the photo.

"Absolutely nothing." Haru bent down and picked up the photo and stared at it. Haru's eyes saddened.

"Yuki how could you do this?"

"Haru it just kind of happened." Haru looked down at the floor and began to shake violently. Yuki was sure he was going to go Black. But Haru just bottled his rage and gave the picture back to Yuki and walked away.

"What was that?" asked Ki

"Haru and Rin used to date. He did take that better than I thought he would but he'll snap later on."

"Why don't you people tell me these things? I love fixing people up. But I hate breaking people's hearts." Suddenly the photo was snatched from Yuki's hands. Ki looked and saw a boy holding the photo.

"Yun-Yun I knew you were a ladies man." Said the boy. Yuki sighed.

"God why did it have to be Kakeru?" said Yuki. Then a girl with black hair took the photo from Kakeru.

"But Kimi thought Yuki liked Machi." Said the girl.

"Machi!" Yuki gasped. Yuki looked over and Ki looked as well. He saw a girl with brown hair who he assumed was Machi. She was holding one of the photos.

"Yuki how, why?" said Machi. Ki noticed tears forming in her eyes but unlike the fangirl's these tears were real. She dropped the photo and ran breaking down.

"Machi wait." Called Yuki. As Yuki ran by Ki saw something flash in his eyes. Something that was more than concern. Ki stood there his blood cold. He stooped down and picked up the photos that were on the floor.

_What have I done? _Ki thought. _What was that in Yuki's eyes? That was more than concern for a friend that was love. But it couldn't be. I'm never wrong Yuki and Rin were meant for each other. I think. _Ki got up and followed after Yuki. _I have to get to the bottom of this. _He came to an abandoned classroom. He looked in and saw Yuki walking up to a sobbing Machi. Yuki went to put his hand on Machi's shoulder. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Machi it's not what you think." Said Yuki

"Then what is it? You looked like you were enjoying your self with that girl." Yuki sighed.

"I'm not going to lie I did enjoy and I did think I had feelings for her."

"You thought?"

"Yes but the other night I went out to dinner with her."

_So that's where he was. He told us he had a late meeting. _Thought Ki

"When I was with her we both realized there was nothing between us. Our attraction was purely physical. We both were in love with someone else."

"You love someone else. Let me guess that Honda girl." Yuki stood if front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I do love Honda-san but only as family. It was her love that allowed me to love another." He lifted her head so there eyes met. "She allowed me to love you." Machi blushed slightly. "You know you're cute when you blush."

"Yuki y you love Me." She asked haltingly.

"More than any thing in the world." They looked into each others eyes. There faces started getting closer until finally their lips met. Unfortunately for Yuki the kiss was so blissful he lost his head and pulled Machi closer.

_**POOF**_

Ki had to stop himself from running in there but he didn't want Yuki to know he was spying. Also he wanted to see how Machi would react. If she reacted badly he would have to erase her memory.

"Yuki where are you?" She looked down and saw Yuki's clothes. "Why are his clothes here?" She saw the lump in the clothes. She moved the clothes and saw the Rat sitting there. "Yuki?"

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

"Yuki why are you a rat?"

"This happens whenever I'm hugged by a girl. My entire family is like this. We change into the animals of the zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Can you leave now? Who would want to be with a freak like me?"

"But Yuki I love rats." She scooped him up and hugged him to her chest. "I always wanted one when I was little. Now I have one." Yuki was blushing very hard. Machi noticed his blush. She realized what she was holding him to and blushed hard herself. She put him back down. "O Yuki I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay Machi. It felt nice to be hugged." Ki stepped back he had seen enough. But he was very confused. On one hand he was happy that Yuki had found love but on the other hand he was sad.

_I was wrong. But if I was wrong about them could I be wrong about Kyo and Tohru. Or…Or Saki and I. _Ki walked up the stairs and to the roof he needed to think.

**With Saki**

Saki suddenly felt very depressed.

"Ki he's sad." She said. "I have to help him." She walked off to find him.

**On Rooftop**

Ki was sulking on the rooftop. He was surrounded by many birds. (A/N Ki has a connection with all birds not just hawks.)

"I'm wrong she doesn't love me. How could she?" He stood up and punched the wall. "I'm a monster. Just like my uncle told me. Nobody could love me. I'm just a monster who killed his mother."

"You're wrong there are people who love you." said Saki.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You saw that thing I became. Who can love that?"

"Nobody can love that thing. But Ki that thing isn't you."

"Still it would probably be better if I had never been born. My mother could have lived. She could have stayed with her family with my father." He broke down. Saki walked over and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it. Do you really think the world would be better if you've never been born? Look at all you've done. If it weren't for you Ikari would be dead. Kyo and Tohru wouldn't be together. There would be no hope of the curse being broken and then there's the most important thing. I would have never met you." She looked with tear filled eyes into Ki's eyes. Ki stared back into her eyes. What he before could not read he now saw everything. He saw how much she loved him.

"Saki."

"Shh. Don't speak." She leaned forward and kissed him. Ki fervently returned the kiss. They stayed like that for nearly three minutes but finally separated. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally Ki couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and pulled Saki close to him relishing in the seconds of warmth he felt before he transformed.

_**POOF** _

"I love you." said Ki. Saki looked at the hawk she held in her arms. She lifted him up to her face and nuzzled him.

"And I you." she went to set him down.

"Wait. Just a little longer. Can you hold me a little longer?"

"Of course." She held him against her.

"I will break the curse I want to be able to hold you. I want to be with you forever." They sat like that for several minutes. But finally Saki set him down and went away to let him change back.

_**POOF**_

Ki changed back. He got dressed and went to join Saki. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No Ki thank you." They left the roof and headed to class.

**After school at store.**

Ki had gone to the store just as he promised. When he was leaving the store he wasn't paying attention and walked straight into a woman. Ki stepped back expecting to transform. He was surprised when he didn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. It's my fault. I don't deserve to live." Ki stared at the frantic woman.

"Excuse me are you a zodiac?" asked Ki tentatively

"O NO I'VE LET OUT THE FAMILY SECRET. I'M SORRY WORLD." Ki ran up to her. (A/N Okay you all know who this is. Ki doesn't realize that he's not a she.)

"Please calm down you didn't do anything. I just assumed because I didn't transform when you bumped into me." He whispered. The girl stopped.

"But why would you transform? Wait are you the one everyone at Sohma house is talking about? The Lost zodiac."

"Am I really that famous? Ahh but how could I not be? Who could resist the perfection that is Keoni Aya Sohma?" Ki looked at the girl who was starring at him blankly. "O I'm sorry I started acting like my father for a minute."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have distracted you. By the way I'm Ritsu Sohma."

"I expected as much. It seems every zodiac has some strange quirk. So what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you but Shigure said you were at the store so I came to find you."

"O okay but I can't talk right this second. I have to get these groceries home before they spoil."

"O I'M SORRY BECAUSE OF ME YOUR SHOPPING IS RUINED. NOW YOUR MONEY HAS BEEN WASTED. I HAVE DELAYED YOU AND NOW THEY ARE RUINED. PLEASE LET ME TAKE THOSE FOR YOU." Ritsu took the groceries from Ki and ran down the street. Ki just stood their starring blankly.

"What a strange girl."

**Shigure's House**

Ki walked into the house. Shigure and Ikari were talking. Ritsu was sitting nervously on the couch.

"Hey Ikari you look like you're doing better."

"O thank God you're here. This chick has been apologizing for everything."

"I'M SORRY I'VE ANNOYED YOU!" screamed Ritsu. Shigure poked her in the side. She fell to the ground.

"It's the magic spot." Said Shigure.

"Well I see you've met Ritsu. She's one of the zodiac.

"Really which animal?"

"I don't know."

"Hey why don't you hug her and find out." Said Shigure giggling. Ikari hugged Ritsu. Nothing happened. Shigure burst out laughing.

"I'M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE TOLD I WAS A BOY. NOW I'VE EMBARRASSED YOU." Ki poked Ritsu in the side. He fell down.

"That really is the magic spot. Now Ritsu what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's well I've heard how you helped Hiro and Kisa and Kyo and Tohru. So I was wondering if you could help me."

"What's this? The timid Ritsu has a crush. May I inquire as to who it is." Said Shigure

"O no this is so embarrassing I shouldn't have brought it up. She wouldn't like me. I'm a nervous wreck."

"But that is where I can help you. I'll help you. I can help you be more confident."

"Really?"

"Of course he can Ri. If anyone can help you it's Ki. He is Ayame's son."

"I thought there was something familiar about you. The son of the great Ayame."

"Yep that's me son of the Snake. So Ritsu who is the lucky girl?" Ritsu blushed slightly.

"Well it's um Ka-Kagura."

"Well I can't say she is not a fine choice. And this shall be my greatest challenge. The Boar and the. What are you anyway?"

"The Monkey."

"The Boar and Monkey shall be together. Come on I'll walk you back to the main house. We can talk along the way." Ki and Ritsu walked out of the house and started walking toward the main house. "So Ritsu why is it that you wear girl's clothing?"

"I've always been nervous even as a child. When I was younger I found that wearing women's clothing calmed me down. That's how I met Kagura. She gave me my first dress."

"So she's fine with you being a cross dresser?"

"O yes of course. She's always been a good friend."

"But do you care? If you were more confident would you wear men's clothing instead?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Only if you want to. Like you said Kagura doesn't care. So if you'd rather dress the same you can."

"No for Kagura I want to try. I'll wear men's clothes."

"Okay but know this. I won't help you like I helped the others. I'll help you with your confidence but it will be up to you to make your move. I won't put you into situation where you'll be forced. It'll all be up to you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good with me helping you you'll win lady Kagura's heart in no time." They continued walking until they finally reached Sohma house. "Well goodbye Ritsu. Drop bye the house tomorrow and we'll start you're training."

"O I will. Thank you." Ritsu walked off. Ki went to leave the grounds.

"Going somewhere Keoni?" said a cold harsh voice. Ki turned and stared at his uncle.

"Yes uncle?"

"Come with me." Akito lead Ki to the room where all the symbols were. Akito closed and locked the door. "Sit down." Ki sat down his uncle did likewise.

"What do you want now uncle?"

"Such insolence. One day you'll learn respect for your god. But for now I say good bye to you."

"Wait what?" but Ki was cut of as the symbols began to glow and a mystic force struck him. He opened his violet eyes

"Hello Akito. I take it your well." Said Oni Taka. (A/N I'm not going to underline Oni's lines I'll tell you when he switches.)

"Shut up demon. You are weak. What was this I heard about Keoni controlling you?"

"Please I let him control me. He thinks I'm getting weaker but his days are numbered. Hawk's Moon is coming. I'm not sure when but I can feel it. On that night my power will increase ten-fold. My demonic powers will return and he will be destroyed."

"Good then this fool's errand will be over. And my power over the zodiac will not wane."

"It has already begun to wane."

"What do you mean?"

"Did the Dog tell you there are two new outsiders who know of the curse? One of which now resides in his house."

"What?"

"Yes apparently he felt there was no reason to tell you. O wait there is some news concerning your precious Rat. It appears that Yuki has fallen in love with a girl at school. She also knows of the curse." Oni looked at Akito his face was seething with rage.

"This has gone too far. They think they can defy me. I will punish them."

"There's more do you know of the Cat's relationship with that girl. Or the Ram and Tiger. And now Ki is planning on helping the Monkey and Boar together."

"Thank you Oni you are a good servant. Keep this up and there may be a way for you to regain your place in the zodiac." Oni bowed.

"It is an honor to serve you. My goddess."

"How dare you address me like that? Our business is done." There was a flash of light.

"Uncle what happened?" asked Ki

"Nothing nephew." Akito got up and opened the door. "You may go now." Ki got up very confused and left the room.

**Shigure's House**

Ki walked into the house.

"O hello Ki you're back." Said Shigure. "What's wrong?"

"What? O nothing. Hey Shigure call my father and tell him to come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow starts Ritsu's confidence training and I'll need you and my father to help me. This will be my greatest challenge."

"You do know that it'll mean Kyo will find out about Ayame?"

"Yeah but he would find out eventually. Besides it could be a good father/son bonding experience."

"Yeah I'll do that." Ki walked out and went to find Ikari.

* * *

Well there's another chapter down. You're probably wondering why I changed Yuki's pairing. Well I was reading some fics that revolved around student council and I realized how many characters I was cutting out. And if I did Yuki/Rin that would leave Haru with no one. Also I felt it would be interesting to see how Ki would react if he found out he was wrong. Which gave rise to that section of Saki/Ki fluff. O well next time phase one of Ritsu's training begins but is interrupted when Akito calls a meeting for the entire zodiac including Ki. But what happens when Oni Taka comes out and this time Akito doesn't have that special room to protect him. In chapter 14 Akito's Secret: God or Goddess. 


	14. Akito's Secret: God or Goddess

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Warning Major Spoiler read at your own risk**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 14 Akito's Secret: God or Goddess

Ki and company were sitting eating breakfast suddenly a voice cried out.

"Yuki my dear brother rejoice and be glad for I have arrived." Called Ayame as he came into the kitchen. Yuki sighed.

"It's to early for this." Said Yuki

"Aww hell what is he doing here?" shouted Kyo.

"O hey Ayame you're here earlier than I expected." Said Ki

"What you invited him?"

"Dear Ki as soon as I head your call for help I knew I must come. Never before have I turned down the chance to help someone feel the magnificent feeling that is romance." Said Ayame dancing around dramatically.

"What is he blabbing on about?"

"O yes you weren't here. I ran into Ritsu. He said he wanted help with his confidence in the love department so my father and I are going to help him."

"O okay." Kyo went back to his breakfast after about a minute it hit him. "WHAT?"

"O dear Kyonkichi tell me how could you not know that this fine boy was my son? The clues were so obvious. The green eyes the handsome face his love of romance and all around hit with the ladies." Said Ayame. (A/N Man Ayame's a hard to right for.)

"Come on I'm not that popular."

"Some of us would beg to differ koi." Said Saki suddenly appearing behind Kyo.

"Geez can't you say hello like a normal person." Shouted Kyo

"Saki you made it." Said Ki

"So this is the lady who has stolen my son's heart." Ayame walked up and grabbed her hand. "Might I say that you are indeed a rare beauty." He kissed her hand Saki blushed slightly.

"I see where Ki gets it from."

"Okay dad you've had your fun can you stop hitting on my girlfriend." Suddenly Ritsu burst into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late why should I ruin everybody's lives." He screamed.

"Calm down you're just in time." Said Ki. "Now dad, Shigure, Saki, and Ritsu follow me to the living room. Everyone else go do something."

"Like what?" asked Yuki

"I don't know. Why don't you see if Machi is free? I'm sure you would like a repeat of yesterday."

"You saw that?"

"Couldn't resist. After I found out you and Rin weren't meant to be I had to find where your feelings lie."

"What's this my brother had a moment of romance. Who is this lucky lady I simply must meet her."

"Her name is Machi Kuragi."

"How dare you spy on me?"

"I didn't spy now be gone I have a job to do." Yuki sighed. He could deal with Ki and his brother but not at the same time.

"Fine, Honda-san would you like to help me in the garden?"

"Of course Yuki." They walked out.

"I'm going to be on the roof." Kyo exited. The remainder of the group went to the living room.

"Alright Ritsu are you ready to begin?"

"I guess so."

"Okay first you said you would give men's clothes a try. Dad."

"Yes I have the clothes right here specially tailored for you Ritsu."

"O thank you so much." Ritsu ran to get changed. He came back wearing brown kakis and a long sleeved blue shirt he had also pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Well how do I look?"

"Like Lady Kagura doesn't stand a chance." Said Ki

"So that is who Ritsu likes." Said Ayame. Ritsu blushed.

"Yes." Said Ritsu sadly

"Come now there is no need to be ashamed now. Saki are you ready."

"Of course."

"What is she going to do?" asked Ritsu.

"It's simple. Pretend she's Kagura and ask her out."

"Um okay." Ritsu walked up to Saki. "Um Ka-Kagura wo-would you go out wi-with me?"

"No." said Saki sarcastically.

"I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED. NOW I'VE WASTED YOUR TIME."

"Ritsu she was only kidding."

"Will you guys keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Said Ikari coming into the living room.

"I'M SORRY I'VE WOKEN YOU I'LL TRY TO BE MORE QUIET FROM NOW ON."

**Several apologies later.**

So far the training had been very eventful. Ritsu was too nervous to try and strike up a conversation with "Kagura". Then during the pretend dinner (In which Ayame was the waiter) he spilled only the tiniest amount of soup but was so frantic that by the time he calmed down the entire kitchen was in disarray. Luckily Tohru and Yuki came back so Ki wouldn't have to clean all by himself. Ki was dreading the last lesson "The Good Night Kiss" but was saved by the phone.

"Hello Sohma residence." Said Ki as he answered the phone. "O hello Hatori. Yes I see. I'll tell them." Ki walked back to the living room. "Tohru go find Kyo."

"Why?" she asked.

"Akito wants every zodiac at the main house now." Tohru nodded and went to find Kyo.

"I will come too. I've been meaning to have a conversation with this Akito." Said Saki

"You can come but you won't be able to see him unless he says you can."

"I understand."

**Main House**

Ki took his place on the floor in front of Akito. The entire zodiac was here.

"You are probably wondering why you're all here." Said Akito. Everyone stared blankly. "It has come to my attention that all of you are defying me."

"What I don't understand." Said Shigure.

"Ahh my loyal little dog did you think I wouldn't find out." Shigure's face was blank. "Tell me do the names Ikari and Arisa ring a bell? Well they should because I've been told that they know of the curse and one is living in your house. All without my permission." Akito then walked over to Hiro and Kisa "And then there are you two. Having a relationship behind my back. Did I not already make my decision?"

"Akito-sama please they're only children." Said Yuki

"Yes you're right you have been worse."

"I've done nothing."

"Then how is Machi Kuragi?"

"Who told you about her?"

"A little bird told me." Akito stared at Ki.

"I did no such thing. Wait that room. You've been speaking to Oni Taka."

"Yes I have and he has been most helpful." Ki's eyes flashed violet

"Do you have any idea what you could have unleashed? I work hard to keep him in check and you treat him like a servant."

"How dare you raise your voice at me? I can handle him and he has been more than helpful."

"You are a fool uncle. Oni Taka is out only for himself he serves know one." The rest of the zodiac was stunned they had never seen anyone so openly defy their god. Yuki was taken back even more. He had seen Ki angry before but seeing him and Akito angry at the same time made him realize just how much Ki looked like his uncle when he was angry.

"Please Akito calm down Ki is right I've fought Oni he can't be trusted." Said Kyo

"What now you defy me you monster. Perhaps I've let you have too much freedom?"

"No."

"Yes that's it you have been free for too long you shall head to your cage." Akito reached for Kyo but Ki grabbed his wrist. "Let go of me."

"Kyo is going nowhere. You'll have to go through me." He let go of Akito.

"I've had enough of you." Akito pulled a knife from his robe. "I'm going to do what should have been done when you were born." Akito lunged at Ki. Ki grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the knife to fall. Ki then pushed Akito into the wall. Ki began to laugh sinisterly. Yuki froze he knew that laugh.

"You tried to kill me Akito. That goes against our bargain." Said Oni. He pushed him harder into the wall. "You said that as long as I didn't hurt the zodiac I could live. Well now I can break my end." Oni saw Yuki trying to sneak up on him. He turned with Akito and held a claw to his neck. "Take one more step Rat and **_she_** dies."

"Please don't… Wait what?" asked Yuki.

"What you didn't know. You didn't know that your god." Oni put grabbed the top of Akito's kimono and ripped it off revealing the gauze that bound Akito's breasts. "Is really a goddess." Oni looked at the awestruck zodiac.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain by torturing her?" asked Shigure.

"Why to get what I deserve. To fulfill the task that was given to me before I was banished." He pushed Akito to her knees. "Tell them my goddess tell them the decree god gave right before the Rat told on me." He grabbed Akito's hair and pulled. "TELL THEM!"

"Hawk as the one who flies high in the sky and is closest to me. I give you sight to watch over the land and the power to be my right hand. And should misfortune happen to befall you shall be the one to rule them all." Said Akito in tears.

"And that decree still stands."

"What the hell does that mean?" yelled Kyo

"Let me put it in terms you can understand Cat in short in absence of the god the Hawk shall take his place." He lifted her up and turned her around. He raised his claw. "And now my goddess say goodbye for now I am god." Oni slashed but his arm stopped short and was shaking violently. "I don't believe you. She causes you nothing but pain and torments your friends. She is frail, weak, useless but still you will not harm her." Akito began to laugh. "What are you laughing at bitch?"

"You really are weak. As much as I hate to admit it my nephew is like me in some ways. He won't give up so easily."

"Shut up you insignificant bitch." Oni threw her hard into the wall.

"Akito." Shouted Kureno as he ran to her. "Please don't hurt her anymore."

"Out of my way. My business is with the zodiac not imposters like you."

"I've know idea what you're talking about? I am the Rooster."

"Were the Rooster. Its spirit left you long ago. O did I let your secret slip. Now move."

"No."

"So be it. You may not be a zodiac but your heart is full of love and it's been so long since I've had a good meal." Oni lunged at Kureno but stopped short when he fell to the ground holding his head. "Foolish boy do you really think you can stop me? I've waited 2,000 years for this." Oni shrieked in pain. His right eye was now green. Shigure ran to Kureno while Ayame ran to Ki.

"Kureno get Akito out of here while he's distracted." Said Shigure.

"Of course. Akito come we better get you out." Kureno looked at Akito she was unconscious and breathing shallowly. "AKITO!" hearing the shout Ki was snapped back.

"Akito." Shouted Ki. He watched as she was carried out by Kureno followed by Hatori. Ki tried to go after but Ayame held him. "Let me go. I'm sorry please forgive me." He began to sob. "No this can't be happening. Not again."

"Please Ki she'll be alright." Said Ayame. Suddenly the door opened and Saki burst in.

"Ki!" she ran to him. "What's wrong why are you in so much pain." Ki looked at her and transformed into a hawk and flew into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be okay." She stood up and carried him from the room.

**Later**

Yuki and Shigure were sitting at a table when Kureno came out.

"How is Akito?" asked Shigure.

"Not sure. Hatori is still with him." Kureno sat at the table.

"Kureno you don't have to lie anymore everyone knows."

"Speaking of which why did Akito lie to us?" asked Yuki

"It is a long story but it mostly has to do with her mother and grandfather. Okami was old fashioned he didn't believe a woman could lead the family. So as head of the family he ordered that Akito was to be raised as a boy. Her mother didn't help much either. She was so horrible to her that it made Akito hate her womanhood which made her act even more like a boy." Said Shigure. (A/N I hope I at least got the part with Ren right. That's what it sounded like from various fics and the manga.)

"She's had such a tragic life."

"Yes she has and now I fear it may end." Said Kureno

"What will happen if she doesn't make it?"

"If Oni Taka's words were true then that will make Ki head of the family." Said Shigure

"Not Ki, Oni."

"What do you mean? Ki will be head because he is the Hawk."

"No he isn't. Ki said that Oni was the Hawk from the zodiac. Besides if Akito dies so will Ki."

"What do you mean?" asked Kureno

"Well physically he'll live but mentally he'll be destroyed. He's only just starting to get over that it wasn't his fault that Oni killed his mother and now this happens."

"He'll blame himself and lose his mind." Said Shigure

"Then Oni will be our new god. At least until the next one is born."

"There won't be a new god." Said Kureno.

"What do you mean?" asked Shigure

"Oni said in one of his meetings with Akito that any zodiac that died by his hand will not be reborn."

"Then for Ki's sake I hope she survives."

"Speaking of which where are Ki and the others?"

"Well Rin and Haru had to go to some concert. Ritsu and Kagura took Hiro and Kisa home. Kyo and Tohru went back to my house and Ki is with Saki and Ayame." Hatori came into the room.

"How is she?" asked Kureno

"She's a little beat up but she's alright." Said Hatori

"Thank heaven." Yuki got up.

"I better find Ki and tell him." Said Yuki and he left the room.

**With Ki**

Saki and Ayame were sitting in the garden on the Sohma estate. Ki was still a hawk being held by Saki. The feathers around his eye stained with tears.

"I'm a monster. My aunt was right. I'm nothing more than some dejected beast."

"Please Ki stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault." Said Saki.

"It's all my fault. I've killed my mother, my aunt. I should just run away before I kill everyone I care about."

"You never killed anyone. That was all Oni Taka." She hugged him tighter.

"But I'm weak. I should have controlled him. I have no strength."

"That is a lie Keoni. If I had half the will you have you would have grown up with both parents." Said Ayame

"Dad what do you mean?"

"I lied to you Ki. I told you the last time I saw your mother was when she went into labor. But I saw her one last time. The night I helped her escape the Sohma cage. Had I your will I would have gone with her but instead I lost her forever."

"It looks like Ha'ri was right."

"What do you mean?"

"You can be serious when you need to be." Ayame laughed.

"Excuse me." said Yuki

"Yuki what is it?"

"Akito is going to be fine." Ki flew out of Saki's arms and changed back into a human and ran inside. He found Hatori.

"Is it true? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Ki." Ki began to cry tears of joy.

"Can I see her?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Please I need to apologize. You can all stand outside the room if you want."

"Fine but be quick." Hatori led Ki to Akito's room. Ki went inside.

"Akito."

"What do you want?" Ki walked closer to her.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Well you have. Now leave."

"Please aunt I need to apologize."

"Amazing that's all you care about. You find out that I'm a woman and it doesn't even faze you."

"I've seen too many things to care about that. Besides you're a woman it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is women are weak. A woman can't be a god."

"Who would tell you that?"

"My mother and grandfather."

"Well that's ridiculous. There's know reason why a woman can't lead." Akito let out a huff.

"You sound like my sister. No matter how much she was punished she always called me "sister". Then she had to go and get pregnant and leave me she didn't even think about how it would affect me. Leaving me alone with that bastard grandfather and my bitch of a mother." Ki listened intently he didn't want to interrupt her rant. "But who cares about that stupid slut and her positive attitude and that stupid lullaby she sang before I fell asleep."

"Lullaby?"

"Yes that stupid song she always sang. It was so pointless. Who cares that I haven't a decent nights sleep since she left." Ki was awestruck by that last comment.

_She misses her. She misses my mother. But there's one way to be sure. _Ki started to sing softly.

"I was so happy when you smiled,

Your smile breaks though the clouds so grey,"

"Stop it. Stop singing that damn song." She grabbed Ki by the shoulders.

"Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.

Waiting with patience for the spring,"

"Stop it. I can't stand that song." She became more frantic and began shaking Ki.

"When flowers will bloom renewed again.

Knowing there is more beyond the pain of today."

"Stop. Quit reminding me of her." She put her head on Ki's shoulder and to his surprise began to sob. "Why does everyone I care about leave me? Father? Sister? Why did you leave me alone?"

"I won't leave you. Even if the curse is broken I'll be with you and so will Kureno and Hatori and Shigure. And if you started being nicer the rest would stick with you to the end."

"You really are a weak little girl." Said a woman's voice behind Ki. Akito cringed at the sound. Ki turned and looked at the woman.

"Excuse me but who are you and why are you here?" he asked.

"Do I need an excuse to see my daughter? As for who I am. I'm Ren Sohma. But I don't believe we've met. Who are you?"

"Keoni Sohma your grandson."

"So you're the little bastard my daughter popped out. Now let me speak with my daughter."

"She doesn't want to speak with you."

"Ha what's wrong daughter? Upset that your secrets been exposed. That you're weak. My father was right a woman has no place as god." Ki got up and slapped her.

"Get out."

"How dare you strike me I'm your grandmother?"

"As far as I'm concerned you are no family of mine."

"What? My daughter is worse than me and you accept her as family. Or is this more of that zodiac bond?"

"She is only like this because of you. They say that I am the monster but meeting you shows me what a monster really is." He stared at her angrily.

"You know at first you looked like Reiana but seeing you angry makes you more like Akito."

"Then I suggest you leave before you find out how much like her I can be." his eyes flashed violet briefly. She glared at him before leaving the room. Ki went back to Akito.

"You stood up for me."

"Of course. She was a bitch. I'd rather no mother than her."

"She's right you know. I'm weak I can't bear this burden."

"What burden?"

"The burden of being god. Tell me do you still wish to break this curse?"

"Yes."

"Then look in the Sohma library. There is a book there that contains the history of our curse and the genealogy of our family. It should help you."

"You actually want the curse to be lifted."

"I want my zodiac to be happy and that will please them. I also want my burden removed live as a normal women."

"There's no reason you can't start now. I think if you started acting and dressing like a woman you would be very beautiful." Akito smiled slightly. "Was that a smile?"

"What no it wasn't."

"Come on its okay to smile. It makes you even prettier."

"Quit pushing your luck."

"Fine. I guess you should get some rest." Ki got up.

"Wait. Before you leave could you sing that song?"

"Of course Auntie." Ki sang softly. When he was finished Akito was asleep. He looked at her. "So much suffering. Truly the god has it the worse. You shouldn't have to bear this burden." He put his hand on her forehead. "If I am truly your right hand then the burden is part of my responsibility." He closed his eyes. He gasped slightly. "I can't take all of it but I can at least take some of it away." He got up and clutched his chest. "Such a burden. I can't believe she bore it all these years." He walked out Hatori was waiting there.

"How is she?"

"She's fine she's just asleep." Ki faltered slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This burden is greater than I thought."

"Burden?"

"As god's right hand I must bear part of the burden of the curse."

"Are you crazy you could kill yourself? That burden is too much look what it did to her."

"I didn't take all of it. A quarter at most. Also my body is not weakened by years of suffering so I can stand it more. It'll just take me some time to get used to it."

"Fine as long as you know what you're doing." Ki started to walk away. "Were are you going?"

"To the library I have some research to do." Ki walked down the hall.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Next time Ki finds in the book a discovery that could change everything. Also the Valentine's Day dance is coming. Who will be the dances king and queen? How will the zodiacs dance with their dates? Next time in chapter 15 Bonds of Love and Fate.

* * *

Okay in some reviews there has been a confusion about ages. Some characters ages are different they are as follows.

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno.- 31

Akito-25

* * *

To Ashen Rose thanks for the cookies. So in gratitude I put your poem here for all to read.

Dark cold night,

Lost in a storm.

Wing are beaten,

Feathers are torn.

Can I stand all this hate?

Or will this evil tear me to shreds?

Curses can be lifted,

But that doesn't mean this one will go,

Not when a goddess spins the weave.

Oni Taka,

What are your true plans?

Only destiny will challenge you,

And of that, my own I choose to make.


	15. Bonds of Love and Fate

**I do not own Fruits Baskets**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 15 Bonds of Love and Fate

Ki lazily got up from his bed. He was exhausted for 3 reasons. First was his struggle with Oni. Second was he was up most of the night reading the book Akito told him about. He had found a lot of useful information. Information that he would pass on to the others. Third the burden he took from Akito was greater than he expected. But he would get used to it. After all if she could handle the full burden for all those years. He could handle the quarter he took upon himself until Oni was defeated. He grabbed the book staggered downstairs. The usual group was there plus Saki, Arisa, Ayame and Machi.

"Hey Machi, Arisa how are you doing?" (A/N Saki and Ayame stayed the night that's why he didn't ask.)

"Hey you're finally up hawk." Said Arisa.

"Hawk?" asked Machi.

"It's Ki's animal dear." Said Yuki which made Machi blush. Suddenly Ayame was behind Yuki.

"Romance. That is what you are feeling now my dear brother. A feeling that lifts the heart to highest peaks but at the same time makes you feel as though you're drowning in the deepest sea."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"From the magic that is my being."

"Okay. Hey Ki what's that you've got there?"

"Just a book on the curse I found it in the Sohma library. I found out a lot."

"Really like what?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast. So how's student council."

"Busy as ever. We have a lot of planning to do with the Valentine's Day dance."

"O no I completely forgot about the dance. I need to get a dress. I have to find a date." Tohru said as she began pacing nervously.

"What are you talking about Tohru. You already have a date. We all do."

"But I never asked anybody." Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Well we all just assumed you'd go with Kyo." She blushed

"O yeah."

"Besides you needn't worry about a dress. Right dad."

"Yes of course. I would be honored to make dresses for all of you." He took a tape measure. "Now let's get those measurements." Every boyfriend was out of their chair in a flash and glaring at Ayame. "I mean you can come to the shop after school on Monday where my female assistant will take their measurements." They all sat down.

"There we go that's better. So you were saying Yuki."

"O yeah. I was saying about how we still need to find chaperons."

"How many do you need?"

"3 plus their dates."

"This is to perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"I'll get Ritsu to chaperon. That might give him the incentive to ask Kagura out."

"Okay that leaves 2."

"Well Hatori always works."

"Especially if Mayuko is going to be there." Said Shigure

"What does Mayuko-sensei have to do with this?"

"Nothing."

"Forget him we still need 1 more."

"I promise I'll find you one so you won't have to work so hard."

"Thanks." They finished breakfast.

"Well let's see what I learned shall we." Said Ki holding up the book. Ki got up and went into the living room followed by everyone else.

"So what did you find out?" asked Shigure

"First let's start with why the curse was placed on the Sohma family. The one who killed Oni Taka was a ronin by the name of Keoni."

"But that's your name." said Tohru

"You think that's weird. Look at his portrait." Ki opened the book and showed them the picture of a man in a regal looking kimono. Everyone gasped.

"Koi he looks just like you." said Saki

"I know. He was a warrior without land or title. The local daimyo Lord Sohma had no heir. He decreed that any warrior that slew Oni would be named his heir. So Keoni became the heir to the Sohma line."

"So that is why it was the Sohma's Oni cursed." Said Shigure

"There's more. Many people tried to break the curse. They failed but a prophecy was made." Ki turned the pages and showed it to them it read.

_

* * *

__Listen well to this verse_

_For it will tell who will break the curse_

_The hawk that lives to his sixteenth year_

_Will give Oni Taka much to fear_

_For he will make Oni meet his fate_

_For he is Keoni reincarnate _

* * *

"What does that mean?" asked Ikari 

"Yeah it doesn't make any sense." Said Arisa

"It makes perfect sense. I'm more than his namesake. I'm his reincarnation."

"Is that even possible?" asked Machi

"I have a demon living in my head and can change into an animal when hugged. I find that more plausible." Ki flipped through the book. "There's more I checked it out. Keoni had six children. 1 son 5 daughters. I traced the son's line and Kyo you are the most directly related to him."

"So I'm related to him so what."

"Remember when I said the Hawk and Cat was the key to breaking the curse. This is too coincidental. You are his closest relative I'm his reincarnation. And then there is this verse I found." He showed them the book again.

_

* * *

__When the hearts of the Hawk and Cat unite_

_The Cat's true form shall join the fight_

_Together they will end this hate_

_As Oni Taka will meet his fate_

* * *

"What is all this. Our hearts have to unite. I'm not gay." 

"That's not what it means. It probably means a spiritual thing."

"And what about my true form. I can already become it if I have to." Said Kyo holding up his hand pointing at the bracelet.

"That is not the Cat's true form. That is the form the Cat was cursed with."

"Then what is the Cat's true form."

"Not sure. All it says is that the Cat's true form reflects the Cat's heart. So I guess for some the form might be even more beastly than it is now. To others it could be completely human or even just a normal cat."

"So I could be even more of a monster."

"I doubt it. But on to the rest of the family. As I said Keoni had five daughters. His daughters married into five clans. These marriages created an empire that lasted for centuries."

"But what does that have to do with the curse?" asked Saki

"It has more to do with all of us than the curse."

"I really don't see how I'm involved with this." Said Machi

"You all are. Ikari, Arisa, Machi, Tohru and Saki. All of you are involved with this."

"How?" asked Ikari

"The five clans Keoni's daughters married into are as follows. The Uotani Clan, the Mazaki Clan, the Kuragi Clan, the Honda Clan and the Hanajima Clan."

"But those are our names." Said Tohru

"Yes I traced the line you are all descendents of Keoni."

"What does it all mean?" asked Saki

"It means that Oni Taka's days are numbered. Think about it. Keoni's reincarnation and his descendents all happen to be together at the same time."

"It's too much of a coincidence."

"Of course."

"Speaking of Oni did you find any information on beating him?" asked Shigure

"I sure did. It talked about when he is weakest when he is strongest. If we would happen to have a lunar eclipse during a full moon he would be completely powerless."

"But when is he strongest?"

"During the full moon. Especially during an event known as Hawk's Moon."

"What's that?" Ki showed them yet another verse.

_

* * *

__When the moon turns blood red_

_You will soon be filled with dread_

_For on this night Oni's power will grow_

_Heed this warning for you must know_

_For his demonic power returns this night_

_Then be prepared to run in fright_

* * *

"Why do all these verses rhyme?" asked Kyo 

"Don't you know anything? Everyone knows it's an unwritten rule that all ancient verses rhyme." Said Shigure.

"Let's just hope Hawk's Moon never happens. I was reading about his full power it's pretty gruesome."

"What kind of power does he wield?" asked Yuki

"Many. A shriek that can shatter steel. He can whip up gusts greater than a tornado, alter his shape and he can shoot his feathers at you like razors. But his greatest ability is a little something I call Heart Breaker. He sticks a phantom claw in your chest and takes the love in your heart and turns it back on you double in the form of pain."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much but there are some other things in here. There's something about a special way of making clothes that might interest you dad. I didn't read much of that section." He handed the book to Ayame. "Also there is something about medicine that might interest Hatori." Ki got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyo

"Well somebody's got to invite Ritsu and Hatori to be chaperons. Maybe while I'm over there I'll find chaperon number 3."

"Hey I'll do it." Said Shigure.

"NO!" said everyone but Tohru and Ayame. Ki walked out.

**Main House**

Ki walked around until he found Ritsu.

"Hey Ritsu I need to ask you something." Said Ki.

"Okay." Said Ritsu nervously.

"Well I was wondering if you could chaperon for our school dance."

"Why would you want me to?"

"Well you're allowed to bring a date so I figured this is the perfect opportunity to ask out Kagura. She won't think it's a date date."

"Couldn't you ask her for me?"

"Sorry no can do. This is all you. Remember I told you that you would have to be the one to do it."

"Okay."

"So where does Kagura live?"

"Her house is a couple blocks away." (A/N Remember the Sohma property is large)

"Well let's go then." They arrived at Kagura's house. Ki stopped. "Well go knock on the door and ask her."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"What did I tell? This is all you now go."

"Okay." Said Ritsu timidly. He walked up to the door and knocked and Kagura answered.

"O hello Ritsu." She said.

"Hello Kagura. Um Ki asked me to be a chaperon for his school dance and I'm allowed to bring a date so I was wondering. Kagurawouldyougooutme." Ritsu asked all in one breath. Kagura stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry I should have known you wouldn't have wanted to go out with me. I'm such a fool. Why me world?" Ritsu was suddenly calmed by Kagura's hand on his shoulder.

"Ritsu calm down. I would be glad to be your date."

"Really?"

"Sure why not we've been friends forever."

"O thank you so much." Ritsu hugged Kagura tightly but then let go both of them blushing. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hugged you."

"No it's okay. I like it when you hug me." She blushed harder. Ki noticing the embarrassment between the two decided it was time to leave. He decided he would go see Hatori and ask him to be chaperon. He found him in his office.

"Hey Hatori."

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if you could chaperon for our school dance."

"I'll do it."

"That was easy."

"Well I just assumed you wanted a responsible person in charge."

"Okay. O how is Akito today?"

"She is doing very well. She seems stronger than she ever has been. Her mentality is more stable. She has even started to try and act like a woman. She no longer disguises her voice. I guess it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't do much. I just took away part of her burden."

"You did more than that you did something that only your mother had done before."

"What was that?"

"Reiana was the only one who ever treated Akito like a girl. She was completely against the way her mother and grandfather treated her."

"I understand. Could I see her?"

"Of course. You know where she is."

"Thank you." Ki bowed and walked to Akito's chambers he opened the door and was soon in shock as he saw Akito making out with Kureno. He closed the door and jumped back. "Ahh my eyes." The door opened and a very flushed Kureno came out.

"Sorry you had to see that. She's just so feisty today."

"Ahh bad images out of my head."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. Any way you can visit if you like." Ki nodded and went inside.

"Don't you know how to knock?" said Akito annoyed.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to take my advice and act like a woman so soon." He took a good look at Akito. Like Hatori said she made no attempt to disguise her voice. She also wore black pants and shirt. They weren't women's clothes but he noticed she wasn't trying to hide her gender. And was that makeup?

"So why are you here?"

"Just to see if you were alright." He looked to the door Kureno left out of. "And I guess you are."

"What I'm a woman and I have my needs."

"Please don't talk about your needs." Suddenly Ki got a great idea and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You said you wanted to act like a woman. Well I know the perfect setting for you to try."

"Where?"

"Well we still need a third chaperon for our school dance. You're allowed to bring a date so Kureno could come with you."

"Now why would I want Kureno to be my date? What are you implying?"

"You mean you weren't just playing tonsil hockey with him?"

"Fine I'll give you that. But why is this situation perfect?"

"Because most of the people there don't know that you spent most of your life disguised as a man. They'll just think you're a normal woman."

"I don't know. What about my health."

"You're health is fine. Besides Hatori will be there. C'mon please." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please?" Akito's face softened as she smiled. (A/N Yeah I know Akito is major ooc but she's trying to reform remember.)

"Fine." She relented. But unbeknownst to her while Ki was holding her hand he was draining more of her burden into him.

"I know you'll have a good time. I'll tell my father tomorrow and he can make you a dress as well." Ki walked out closed the door behind him and found Kureno. "Well it looks like you have a date."

"Thank you. Ever since you started being kind to her she's been so much better."

"Well I'll see you then." Ki walked out of the house he transformed into a hawk and started to fly away but crashed into the ground. He changed back clutching his chest. "Looks like I'm walking." He limped down the road.

**Next Day at school**

Ki found Yuki and Machi in school.

"Hey guys I found you your chaperons."

"O good who is the third one."

"Sorry it's a surprise."

"Yuki take me to the dance." Screamed a fangirl.

"No me." Said another.

"Why would you want them when you can have me?" said Motoko. Ki looked at Yuki

"Should you tell them or should I?" asked Ki.

"Allow me. I'm so sorry ladies but I already have a date." He walked over to Machi and held her hands. Ki took out his trusty camera. Machi blushed.

"Yuki what are y…" but was cut off as Yuki kissed her. Ki proceeded to take pictures of them and the stunned fan club.

"Get your lips off my sister you pervert." Said Kakeru coming from nowhere. Yuki and Machi quickly separated.

"God why do you always jump to conclusions." Said Yuki

"I didn't have to jump Yun-Yun I saw you frenching her."

"And I have photographic proof." Said Ki holding up his camera.

"Give me that thing." Yuki reached for the camera.

"Sorry Yun-Yun but I simply must be going. See you at the shop." Ki ran down the hall.

* * *

I'm going to skip them going to Aya's shop for the sake of time. **

* * *

****Saturday the Night of the dance.**

Everyone was at Shigure's house waiting for Ayame to bring the dresses.

"Where is he? He should be here. The dance will begin in 7 it's now 4:30. he should have been here and hour ago." Said Ki pacing nervously.

"Koi stop worrying he'll be here." Said Saki. Suddenly Ayame came in with packages.

"Sorry I'm late I was putting finishing touches on the dresses." Said Ayame.

"Thank God you're finally here. Your son was going crazy." Said Shigure

"Ooo are those the dresses? Let me see." Said Tohru

"Uh-uh Saki first." He handed a package to Saki. "Well go put it on." Saki left the room.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" asked Arisa.

"Don't worry here." He handed out packages to Arisa, Tohru and Machi. They all left. After about a half hour. They all returned except for Saki. Tohru was in a light pink dress. Arisa in red and Machi in a pale blue one.

"Where's Saki?" asked Ki nervously.

"She's still getting ready." Said Tohru

"What's taking her so long?"

"Son isn't it obvious. She wants to look perfect for you. Ahh the magic of young love." They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Saki came in. She wore a beautiful black gown. It extended down to about three inches below her knees. It hugged her shape perfectly.

"How do I look?" she asked. Ki just stared his expression blank and mouth agape.

"Hey Ki." Called Ikari. He waved his hand in front of Ki's eyes. "Earth to Ki."

"I take it that my son's stunned silence means that your radiant." Said Ayame. He walked over to Ki and patted his shoulder Ki snapped out of it. "Welcome back."

"Sorry it's just that there are no words I can use to describe how beautiful you are Saki." Said Ki. Saki blushed.

"Thank you."

"Well personally I think you are ravishing my dear. And as creator of the dress I hope you will honor me with the first dance." Said Ayame as he ran up to Saki and hugged her tightly.

"HEY QUIT HUGGING… wait you didn't transform." Said Ki

"O I'm sorry did I forget to mention that as long as she where's this dress you won't transform." He let go of Saki and pushed her towards Ki. Ki slowly wrapped his arms around her. Saki did the same. When he didn't transform he hugged her tighter. Yuki seeing this walked over to Machi and hugged her. He to didn't transform. "Actually none of you will transform." Shigure bolted up and hugged Tohru.

"Get your hands off you perverted Dog." Shouted Kyo. Ki and Saki were still in each others arms. To Ki it was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. He felt so warm like he was in a waking dream.

"Koi don't you think it's time to let go." Saki whispered.

"Five more minutes." Saki pushed herself away from Ki. They both suddenly felt very cold. Ki dug into his pocket and pulled out a thin box. "Happy Valentine's Day." Saki took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened. She pulled out a silver necklace with a beautiful amethyst crystal.

"Ki I can't accept this. I didn't even get you anything."

"Just being able to hold you is gift enough for me." He put the necklace on her. "There it makes you look even more beautiful." Saki blushed slightly. He leaned in and kissed her. It was the best kiss he ever had all because he could hold her.

"You know its behavior like that got your mother pregnant in the first place." Said Ayame. Ki suddenly pushed away from Saki.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"Excuse me but we're going to late." Said Yuki.

"That's right Hatori should be here to pick us up any minute." Said Tohru. They all left the room.

**At school.**

They had been at the dance for over an hour and it was a very good party. Tohru had insisted on dancing with every cursed male because she could. Kagura hung on Ritsu's arm while he was trying to fight off a breakdown. Hatori had mostly just hung around in the back and watched. But what surprised them the most was when they saw who Momiji's date was.

"Is that Kimi?" asked Yuki

"I believe it is." Said Machi. They saw Momiji and Kimi dancing. (A/N he kept enough distance to keep from transforming) They were both slightly pink. Ki seeing this walked over to Kyo and whispered something in his ear. Kyo smiled and nodded and snuck up behind Momiji.

"Momiji's got the hots." Said Kyo loudly. (A/N Sweet Vengence)

"Wah Kyo's being mean."

"Kimi wonders why Kyo would be so mean." Yuki and Ki were standing back and watching the incident.

"Hey Ki where is that other chaperon." Asked Yuki

"I don't know she said she'd be here."

"She? C'mon who is it?"

"It's a surprise. Sorry I can't-." Ki suddenly stopped as something caught his eye.

"What is it?" Ki pointed. Yuki turned his eyes widened. Standing there was Kureno on his arm was Akito. Or at least he thought it was Akito. She was unrecognizable. She wore a simple grey-black dress. Her hair short as it was was pulled back. She wore light makeup and wore diamond earrings.

"I didn't know she had pieced ears."

"She didn't. She only just got them." Said Hatori appearing behind them. Ki walked up to Akito.

"Might I be the first to say that you look beautiful tonight." Said Ki

"You can say it but you wouldn't be the first." She motioned towards Kureno.

"Well of course he would tell you first he is your lover."

"Keep talking like that and I'll give you a good lecture about my needs." Ki gave a nervous laugh.

"Well I wouldn't want that. Akito I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having this dance." Ki held out his hand. Akito grabbed it.

"All right but a quick one." They began to dance oddly enough to the song "Breakin the Habit" by "Linkin Park" (A/N don't own that either.)

_She looks so much better since I started bearing part of the burden. Maybe if I just took a little more. _Ki started to drain a little more of the burden from Akito. _That makes 50 percentI've taken. _When the song ended Ki was flushed.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine I'm just going to get some air." Ki left Akito and found Saki. "Come with me I have another gift for you."

"What?"

"Just come with me." Ki led Saki to the stairs where they found Rin and Haru making out. "Hey Haru good luck with that." the only response he got was a thumbs up. Ki took Saki to the roof. "Alright close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Saki closed her eyes. "Okay just relax." He put his hand on her forehead. Saki felt a strange sensation. 'Just keep your eyes closed' she heard him say but this time it was in her head not physically.

'Okay' she replied mentally. After a few minutes of silence she heard him again.

'Open your eyes.' Saki opened her eyes. She gasped. She was flying high over the city. 'Do you like? I thought I would show you what it was like to fly.'

'Where am I?'

'You're with me inside my head. You're flying with me as a hawk. See.' Ki turned and Saki saw herself sitting on the roof. They flew for several more minutes. Finally they landed and Saki found herself in her own body.

"Ki that was amazing."

"It was but not nearly as amazing as this." He grabbed Saki and pulled her tightly against him and he kissed her. He licked he lower lip pleading for entrance which she happily obliged. As his tongue found hers he reveled in the taste of her. For some reason today she tasted a little bit sweeter. He broke the kiss and began kissing her along her neck loving the soft moans she gave when he hit the right spot. He stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek. "Koi there is one more thing you can do to make this day perfect."

"What's that?"

"Make love to me." Ki's eyes practically burst from his sockets.

* * *

Sorry folks but that's the end of the chapter. What a cliffie. O well next time will Saki and Ki take their relationship to the next level? You'll just have to read and find out. 

p.s. This was my first time in trying to be descriptive with a make out scene. So tell me did I do a good job. If not I'll go back to being non descriptive.

p.p.s. I need a good romance song for the last dance. i'll take suggestions


	16. Spirit Guide

**I do not own Fruits Basket or the song Far Away.**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 16 Spirit Guide

"Make love to me." Said Saki. Ki's eyes widened.

"Come again?" asked Ki

"I want us to have sex. Is that blunt enough?"

"That's what I thought you said." Ki looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"This is just such a big step." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"Its not that I don't want to. I can't."

"If it's about the curse there are ways around it. You're living proof of that. I mean this dress keeps you from changing."

"Do you really want to where a dress while doing that? It'll be ruined." Ki blushed as he realized what he was implying.

"Well there are other ways. I was asking Ayame about it."

"You talked to my father about this?" Ki interrupted

"Well yeah. I figured if anyone would know ways around the curse it would be him. He is your father." Ki sighed

"He and Shigure are going to give me hell when I get home."

"Ki there's no need to be embarrassed. We just put a pillow or blanket between us."

"Please I don't want to here anymore." Saki suddenly let go of him.

"I see you don't want to do this because you don't love me." She said coldly

"That's damn lie and you know it." Said Ki more angrily than he intended. Saki began to sob quietly. "Wait Saki I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why then? Why won't you do it?"

"Saki I don't want to do it because I love you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does. Sex is supposed to be the most special thing a couple can do together. I want it to be special for us."

"But it will be special."

"No it won't if I can't hold you all it would be is awkward and weird."

"But Ki we don't know how it would be."

"I still can't it wouldn't be fair to you. To do that with you when I can't even hold you afterwards. That's why I promised myself that as long as I was cursed I would never go all the way. But at least I've got good incentive." Ki suddenly was pushed flat on his back by Saki who began kissing him passionately. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I thought I said we were going to wait."

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun." And she kissed him again. Ki ran his hands down up and down her back. While her hands played with his hair.

"Having fun?" They both looked and saw Hatori. They both got up and dusted themselves off. They were both blushing hard.

"Nothing happened." Said Ki.

"I know now come on the last dance is beginning." Ki and Saki quickly went downstairs and back to the dance floor. Ki wrapped his arms around her waist Saki around his neck.

_

* * *

__This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

* * *

Ritsu and Kagura were dancing to the song. Kagura was completely relaxed her head on Ritsu's chest, Ritsu on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

"Ritsu why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"What no reason."

"I know why you're nervous." She said in a sing song voice.

"Why?"

"You like me." Ritsu blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." She blushed slightly. "Because I like you to." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

_

* * *

__That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you any more_

* * *

Akito and Kureno were standing against the wall.

"Um do you want to dance?" asked Kureno

"Not really. I'm not that into dancing."

"You danced with Ki."

"Yeah but that was more of a favor. He was so insistent and it was a short song."

"You're bored aren't you?"

"I know it looks like I am but I'm actually having fun. I mean nobody cares that I'm a woman. In fact it seemed to please some people. Did you see the way some of the boys were staring at me?"

"Well you are quite breath taking." Akito blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"Akito?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Well you've always been there for me. You comforted me when Reiana ran away. Protected me from my mother and grandfather. Helped me learn what it is to be a woman. Yes I guess I do love you. Why do you ask?"

"Akito I've watched over you since you were born. I've helped you through all the tough times. This past week I've watched you try so hard to change and you've done it. You're a beautiful young woman and I love you. I love you so much that I want to be with you forever." Kureno took a small velvet box and got down on one knee before Akito.

"Kureno?" Kureno opened the box revealing a diamond ring

"Akito, will you marry me?"

"…"

_

* * *

__On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

* * *

Kyo and Tohru were dancing when they heard scream of excitement. They looked and saw Kureno kneeling before Akito.

"Of course I'll marry you." they heard her say. They looked on in shock as Kureno slipped the ring on her finger.

"O my God." Said Tohru.

"I don't believe it. Akito getting married." Said Kyo. Kyo ran off to find Ki while Tohru ran to Akito.

_

* * *

__That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

* * *

Kyo ran up to Ki and Saki.

"Ki you have to see this."

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting us." Said Ki as he was snapped out of the trance he was in while dancing.

"I do have a good reason. Kureno just proposed to Akito."

"What?" said Ki as the song ended.

"And she said yes."

"…" Ki just stared blankly and ran off to find Akito followed by Saki. He found Akito surrounded by all the zodiac women. Akito was jumping around showing her ring off to everyone. (A/N Yeah I know major ooc but hey she just got engaged.) She ran up to Ki.

"I'm getting married!" She hugged Ki tightly before running around again.

"I don't believe it." Said Hatori

"Yeah I know I can't believe she's getting married."

"That's not what I meant. Just a week ago she was a cold emotionless tyrant. Now she's a giddy schoolgirl."

"Well she did just get engaged."

"Hey you know what this means. Party at the writer's house." Shouted Arisa.

**Shigure's House**

Ikari burst into the house followed by everyone else.

"Hey Dog break out the sake' it's a celebration." Shouted Ikari. Shigure and Ayame came wobbling in with bottles of sake' in their hands.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Shigure a little drunk

"Yeah what are we celebrating?" asked Ayame drunk as well. Akito burst in and showed her hand to him. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes Kureno asked me to marry him." They stared blankly. "And I said yes."

"Hooray!" they both cheered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started." Shouted Arisa. Bottles of sake' were passed all around as the party went into full swing. Ki had just been sitting back watching as Ikari and Uo made drunken fools of themselves dancing to the music. Ki sighed.

"Those two can really put it away." Said Ayame as he walked over and sat next to Ki. "Something wrong? You've barely touched your sake'. You've been nursing that bottle for an hour"

"Not much of a drinker I guess. But hey it's a party." Ki took a tentative sip.

"So tell me son I heard from Hatori that you and Saki were on the roof alone for awhile. So did you consummate your relationship?" Ki spit out his drink.

"Must you always be so blunt?"

"Well she came to me asking questions about getting around the curse. I just assumed she asked because you were too nervous. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"She shot you down. O well it'll happen eventually."

"She didn't shoot me down, I shot her down. Well maybe shot down isn't the right word."

"You said no. I find that hard to believe. I mean she's so beautiful. You're both in love. I remember the first time with your mother it was purely magical. O the passion that it was. Our bodies dripping with sweat."

"Could you please stop before you scar me for life? The last thing I need is to imagine my mother doing that."

"What there's nothing wrong with it? You wouldn't be here if we didn't. But you still need to tell me why you said no."

"Because I love her. I can't do that with her when I know I can't hold her. It wouldn't be fair to her to us. That is why I will break this curse for her for us."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"More than anything in the world." Saki came walking up to them.

"Ki what are you doing sitting here when you can be dancing with me." She said.

"Sorry dad but duty calls." He handed his drink to Ayame and grabbed Saki's hand and led her to the dance floor. Shigure came over.

"So did they do it?" he asked.

"Dear Gure you simply must learn the concept of tact. But no they did not. He said he wants to break the curse first. That way it'll be special. It's hard to believe but I think they might love each other more than Reiana and I loved each other."

"Trust me Aya no love can ever match that." Ayame sighed.

"Yeah your right."

**Yuki's room.**

Yuki was sitting on his bed reading when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said. Machi came in.

"Yuki why are you in here?"

"Not much of a party person." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"O so I guess you didn't like the dance."

"O no Machi I liked the dance. I got to be with you. for the first time I felt what it was like to hold someone I care about in my arms."

"Yuki."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. I was always afraid I would never find love. I always thought they would reject me because of my curse."

"Yuki I don't care about that. Even if Ki never breaks the curse I'll be with you always." She leaned forward and kissed him. It soon became passionate and they found themselves in each others arms. Yuki was on his back on the bed, Machi on top of him, Yuki was undoing the back of her dress, both hoping to God that the party would drown out the noise of what they were about to do. (A/N O.O OMFG)

**Much later, Ki's room.**

The party had ended hours ago. Ikari and Arisa were both passed out drunk on the couch. While Ayame and Shigure were passed out on the floor. Saki was asleep in Tohru's room and Akito and the other's had left. He never actually saw Machi leave but he assumed she did. (A/N that's what you think Ki.) Ki was sitting in his room reading the book on the curse.

"Damn it. There's nothing in here about how Keoni killed Oni Taka." He slammed the book down onto the bed. "All it says is that he had a sacred sword. But a sword won't help me Oni isn't physically alive. And even with a sword how could he be strong enough to beat a demon." Ki laid down his last thought as he went to sleep.

_How?_

Ki awoke to a tapping sound outside his window. He got up and found a hawk outside. The hawk stared at him.

"You want me to follow you?" Ki asked. The hawk nodded and flew away. Ki transformed and flew after him. The hawk led him deep within the forest to a place that no person had been in years. He landed in an ancient shrine. "This place. What is it?" he walked around he came to the part of the shrine and realized what this place was. "A tomb but whose." Ki checked the name on the grave but it was weathered away. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned behind him was a glowing transparent figure. He wore a regal looking green kimono that matched his piecing eyes. He was a half a foot taller than Ki. His hair was in a top knot but it was exactly like Ki's brown with a red hairline. In fact to Ki it was like looking at an older version of him.

"Welcome, so you are my spirit's mortal shell." Said the apparition.

"Keoni?" said Ki stunned.

"Ay I am he."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"You wish to know how I beat Oni Taka do you not."

"Yes the book said you used a sacred blade."

"Ahh yes my sword Oni's Bane or so it was called after I slew him but this I suppose this is not answer enough for you."

"Exactly even with the sword how could you be strong enough to beat him."

"Yes you are right. But to understand this you must know the history of Oni and I. Tell me do you know how Oni claimed his victims."

"I figure he found people with love in their hearts and attacked them."

"Wrong. What Oni did was much worse. He took on human form and seduced woman sometimes he would even marry and have children with them."

"But the child would be a hanyou (half demon)."

"His children were never born. To Oni an unborn child was a delicacy for it was the ultimate show of love. Or as Oni would say it was two hearts for the price of one."

"All those lives lost." Said Ki sadly

"But one woman escaped his wrath. A monk recognized the demon and rescued her. That woman was my mother that child was me."

"Wait if Oni's your father that would make you."

"A hanyou." Said Keoni as his eyes turned violet.

"But you look completely human."

"Not all hanyous look demonic. Also I inherited some of my father's abilities so I could hide my demon blood. This is my true form." Keoni grew claws and his face tightened over his skull giving him distinct avian features. "As I said even with my demon form I'm still not that demonic."

"But still someone should have known you were a hanyou. Even if you can hide your aura your children would have betrayed you they to had demon blood."

"Yes they did but it didn't matter. At that point I was such a hero no one cared what I was. The demon blood traveled down through the Sohma line where it still lies dormant. The only ones capable of tapping it are the zodiac especially the Hawk and Cat."

"Wait if what you say is true then all the Sohma's are."

"Direct decedents of Oni Taka. Related by blood to the zodiac of the legend." Ki sat on the ground. "A lot to absorb all at once isn't it."

"Yes it is. Tell me why are the Hawk and Cat the ones who can tap the power."

"Tell me what special powers do you have?"

"I can change into a hawk at will, read peoples minds, communicate with birds and see the love in people's hearts."

"You forgot two powers your ability to grow claws and change your eye color."

"I thought it was Oni who controlled those."

"No they are yours, try willing your claws to grow." Ki looked at his hand and concentrated he stared in shock as his nails turned to wicked claws.

"Whoa."

"Tell me do you know where these abilities come from."

"Oni Taka."

"No they come from me. These are all of my abilities. As my reincarnation they will always be with you. Even after the curse is broken you will retain these powers."

"You can become a hawk?"

"Who do you think led you here?"

"Wow. Okay but what about the Cat. You said the Cat could tap the power why is that?"

"When I fought Oni it was not alone. I had help."

"From who?"

"To know would mean knowing more of my story. When I was sixteen Oni Taka came back for my mother. This time he succeeded in taking her heart. He would have killed me but I was saved by a cat hanyou named Neko." (A/N its pronounced Knee-ko and yes I know it's Japanese for cat.)

"A cat hanyou? Why?"

"He to hated Oni. His mother was human; she was rejected from the village for bearing a half breed. She felt she would never be loved again. Neko was so happy when she finally found love."

"But that love turned out to be Oni."

"Yes that is when we vowed we would work together to kill him."

"What happened to him?"

"He died in the fight with Oni. He held Oni for me while I ran him through killing them both. I didn't want to but we knew it was the only way."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But it still doesn't tell me what the Cat has to do with this." Keoni stared at Ki.

"Who do you think is Neko's reincarnation?" Ki had a look of revelation.

"Kyo, but what has he got to do with this?"

"The final battle with Oni will take place on two fronts. The physical world and the spirit world. The one you call Kyo will fight in the physical world while your fight will be in the spirit world."

"But the only way Kyo could fight Oni is if he gets out. I won't let that happen."

"I'm sorry but he will get out. On the night of Hawk's Moon." Ki eyes went wide he stood up.

"When? When will it happen? I have to prepare I won't let it happen."

"I don't know when it will happen. All I know is it will come by summers end. And now begins your training."

"My training?" Keoni got into a fighting stance.

"Yes your spirit is weak fighting me will strengthen it."

"But fighting you will only make me physically stronger."

"Can you really be so naive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you now?"

"Here with you."

"Wrong. You are still asleep in your bed. Only your spirit is here now." Ki looked at his hand it was glowing and transparent.

"But I was solid a minute ago."

"No you only thought you were. You are so ignorant of the spirit world you don't even realize you're in it. If you faced Oni now you would be destroyed in seconds. Now prepare yourself." Keoni ran at Ki. He was cut off guard and was struck in the head by a kick. Ki got up.

"You want a fight? Then you'll get it." Ki's eyes turned violet and he extended his claws. He slashed at Keoni. Keoni caught his wrist twisted and threw Ki over his shoulder and flat onto his back.

"That is enough. We will meet again." Ki's vision blurred and the next thing he knew he was in his room. He sat up.

"Did that really happen?" he got up and ran his hand through his hair. A hawk's feather fell to the bed and disappeared. "It did happen. Should I tell them? How would they react if they knew every Sohma is a decedent of Oni? Wait the five clans. Saki, Ikari, Machi, Arisa and Tohru. Are they all Oni's decedents as well?" Ki got up and went downstairs. Saki and Kyo were sitting at the table while Tohru was making breakfast. Shigure, Ayame, Ikari and Arisa were on the couch with coffee in their hands.

"O God my head." Moaned Ikari

"Aya we're never drinking again." Said Shigure

"Agreed dear Gure." Said Aya.

"Will you quit being so loud?" griped Arisa. Ki sighed.

"That's what you guy's get for going through three cases of sake' between you." Ki sat down at the table.

"Ki what do you want for breakfast?" asked Tohru

"Just get me some toast I'm not that hungry."

"Ki what's wrong?" asked Saki.

"Guess who I talked to last night?"

"Just spit it out Hawk." Said Kyo

"Last night I talked with Keoni. The one who I'm reincarnated from."

"Really what did he say?" said Shigure hobbling in.

"Well it's a long story. Maybe we should wait for Yuki; also we should call Machi I don't feel like telling the same story twice."

"You need not worry son I shall wake my brother and he will call Machi." Said Ayame as he walked up the stairs. "YUKI MY DEAR BROTHER IT IS TIME TO GET UP."

"Why are you always shouting?" groaned Arisa. They heard two people scream in surprise. One was defiantly not Yuki or Ayame.

"Close the door damn it." Shouted Yuki. Ayame came downstairs to Ki's amazement looking flustered.

"Ki you can forget that last part. It appears Miss Machi never went home." Ki bowed his head and sighed.

"They didn't?" he said.

"Didn't do what Ki?" Asked Tohru. Ki whispered in her ear and she blushed very red. A few minutes later a very red Yuki and Machi came downstairs their clothes disheveled.

"Congratulations brother you have become a man."

"Not another word." Said Yuki

"O my God you guys totally did it." Said Arisa

"Shut up."

"Damn I thought we would be the first to do It." Joked Ikari as he grabbed Arisa.

"I SAID SHUT UP SO MACHI AND I DID IT, GET OVER IT."

"Yuki are you ashamed of what we did?" asked Machi

"O no dear I could never be ashamed of us."

"It's so beautiful my brother has become a man. I can't wait till the whole family here's this."

"Hey everybody want to here how I talked to dead guy?" said Ki

"O yes Ki you spoke with Keoni last night. What about?" said Saki.

"I'll be glad to tell you." Ki told everyone what Keoni had told him. When he was done everyone had a blank expression.

"So in other words Oni is basically our root ancestor." Said Shigure.

"Yes."

"Aya I think we better go see Akito about this."

"Yes we should." Said Aya as he and Shigure left.

"O shit I'm going to be late for work." Said Arisa as she left as well.

"Um Yuki?" asked Machi

"Yes dear."

"I think I should be going now."

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

"No you don't have to Tohru is walking with me on her way to work."

"Okay." Tohru and Machi left. Yuki walked over to Ki. "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Ki

"For distracting like them."

"Don't mention it. Yuki if you don't mind me asking. How was it?" Yuki's eyes became misty and his face flushed.

"Immaculate, joyous, blissful no words could describe it." Ki sat back and listened as Yuki reminisced.

_Wow I hope it's that good for me and Saki. _Ki blushed as that thought crossed through his mind.

* * *

Well this chapter is done. So much stuff in this one. And to xdeadangelx you got your wish in part. Next time hilarity ensues as Ki's class takes a trip to the local aviary. How will Ki deal with the birds? Also afterwards Ki suddenly seems extremely irritable. What's wrong with him? In chapter 17 Birthday Blues. 


	17. Birthday Blues

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 17 Birthday Blues

It was Monday and Ki was in school. He was sitting back watching a bunch of fan girls harassing Machi.

"You think you're so special. You don't deserve the prince." Said Motoko.

"Go away I don't have time for you guys." Griped Machi as she tried walking away.

"Hey get back here you." Motoko reached out and grabbed her and pulled her back. "We're not done with you yet."

"Hey let go of me."

"Why don't you make us?"

"I suggest you let her go." Said Ki walking over to them.

"Really what are you going to do about it? You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"You're right I wouldn't. But I can contact my girlfriend and she won't hesitate to zap you."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. Besides Yuki's a lost cause. I mean especially since they."

"Since they what? What did they do?" Machi became very nervous.

"Went steady." Machi sighed in relief.

"That doesn't mean anything. I shall prevail."

"And I shall**_beep_** you with my electric waves." Said Saki appearing suddenly behind Motoko.

"Run away." The fan girls ran away.

"I never get tired of messing with them." Said Ki

"O Ki thanks for chasing them away." Said Machi

"No problem."

"But for a minute there I thought you were going to tell them what happened between Yuki and me."

"Please, I'm not that low. That's something the Dog would do. Well Saki we better get to class. See you later Machi."

"Bye." Ki and Saki walked to their class.

"So Ki are you excited?" asked Saki.

"What do I have to be excited about?"

"They're announcing our class trip today."

"Well what are we waiting for? To class." Saki and Ki got into class and sat at their desks.

"Hey Hawk where were you?" asked Kyo

"Eh those fan club girls were messing with Machi."

"What?" asked Yuki concerned.

"My, my your protective." Said Ikari

"Hey don't worry me and Saki chased them off." Said Ki

"Thank you."

"All right class calm down." Called Mayuko. Everyone sat quietly. "We have decided on this year's class trip. We'll all be going to the aviary." Several people groaned but Tohru the ever optimistic said happily.

"O all those cute birds. It should be fun. You like birds don't you Ki?" Tohru looked at Ki who had a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?"

"No the fates can't hate me this much. Can they?"

"What the hell's wrong with you Hawk?"

"Birds. We're going to a bird zoo. That's the problem."

"How is that a problem?"

"You stupid Cat. Birds are attracted to Ki the way cats are attracted to you and rats to me. Don't you see how going to aviary could pose a problem?" whispered Yuki harshly. Ikari and Arisa burst out laughing.

"Shut up this isn't funny." Yelled Ki.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sohma." Said Mayuko.

"Yes there is. You see I won't be able to attend the trip."

"O really."

"Yes, you see I'm deathly allergic to birds."

"Nice try. We checked the records just in case and you Mr. Sohma have no allergies. So you will be here Friday along with everyone else."

"Damn." Swore Ki under his breath.

**Shigure's house**

Shigure was working in his office (well not really) when Ki came in.

"Yes what is it?" asked Shigure.

"I need you to give me an excuse to miss the class trip."

"Now why would you want to miss a once in a lifetime event?"

"We're going to an aviary."

"Really?" said Shigure holding back a fit of laughter.

"Shut up it's not funny."

"But it is. I think you should go it could be a learning experience."

"Please Shigure don't make me go I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes." Shigure walked over to Ki.

"You could always have Saki." Shigure whispered into his ear. Ki's eyes turned violet and he extended his claws. Shigure backed away. "Now Ki I was only joking."

**Rooftop.**

Kyo and Tohru were sitting relaxing on the roof when suddenly Shigure crashed through and landed near them.

"Shigure are you all right?" asked Tohru.

"What did you do now Dog?" Kyo spat. But Shigure was unconscious.

**Friday.**

Class 2-D walked into the aviary.

"Alright class I want you to be on your best behavior." Said Mayuko. She walked over to a man. "This is Mr. Muto he'll be our guide."

"Well hello everyone and welcome. Well if you follow me." He led them to a hall that was lined with cages. Ki was last in the group. "Here we have finches from the Galapagos." When Ki caught up with the rest of the group the birds started chirping loudly. Ki sighed while Ikari and Arisa were trying they're best not to laugh. "Well they've certainly never done this let's move on." They walked to a door. "This room is very special. It is an open area where the birds can fly free."

"Why God. Why me?" moaned Ki. Ki walked slowly into the room where many tropical birds were flying around. "Okay maybe it will be alright." But just then a bird landed on his shoulder.

"Well I've never seen a bird do that. That's a bird of paradise. You should consider yourself lucky." Said Mr. Muto. But then another bird landed on Ki and then another. They kept coming until Ki's head and shoulders were covered with as many birds as could fit.

"Get off me!" yelled Ki as he tried to swat a bird away but they just came back.

"Ki why the **_fowl_** mood?" laughed Ikari.

"This isn't funny." Ki pointed at Ikari and birds landed on his arm. "Get the hell off of me." He flailed around making the birds fly off of him and he ran out the door at the other end. Ikari, Arisa, Kyo came in laughing. Followed by Yuki chuckling. And Saki barely suppressing a giggle and Tohru looking concerned. "Not a word from any of you."

"But that was hilarious." Said Arisa.

"No it wasn't!" Ki yelled when a bird flew out of his pocket and on to his head. Saki couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "You too?"

"I'm sorry but that was funny." Said Saki. The rest of the class and Mr. Muto came in.

"Are you alright son?" asked Mr. Muto. Ki took the bird off his head and held it out.

"Please take this." Muto took the bird.

"In all my years I've never seen the birds do that. I guess you should avoid the open bird rooms."

"Thank you."

"Well class follow me." He led them to a stage area. "Well since the open bird rooms are kind of off limits I'll just bring some birds out here. My assistant will bring out the first bird." A woman brought a cage and handed it to Muto. He put on a leather glove. Ki knew what was in the cage before it opened.

"Of all the birds it had to be the one I'm most connected with." Said Ki under his breath. Muto pulled out a large Red-tailed hawk.

"This is Sky he is one of our best birds hand raised from an egg." But Sky flew from Muto's hands and landed on the chair in front of Ki.

'_Hello my name is Sky. You have to be the strangest hawk I've ever seen.' _Ki heard Sky say in his head.

'_I'm not a hawk now go away. You're embarrassing me.' _Responded Ki.

"Wow birds really seem to like you." said Muto walking up to him.

"Yeah I guess I sort of have a connection with them. Especially hawks and especially Red-tails."

"Then why did you have so much trouble in the other room?"

"I can handle one or two but that was too much." Ki held out his arm to Sky. The hawk climbed onto Ki's arm.

"Wait you need a glove."

"It's alright he isn't squeezing." He handed him to Muto.

"Simply amazing. It's like you can speak with them. How would you like to be a bird trainer? You could train them for the bird show."

"That doesn't sound half bad. Maybe when I finish school. What do you think Sky?" He flew onto Ki's shoulder.

"I think that's a yes. I'll just take him back now."

"There's no need." Ki stared at Sky and he flew back to his cage.

"Impressive. You defiantly have a future here." He handed the cage back to his assistant. "Our next bird is defiantly larger than life." The assistant brought out an ostrich it immediately bolted out and ran at Ki. Ki got up and ran from.

"Help me." Screamed Ki as he ran down the hall.

**Shigure's house**

"So you were really chased all over the aviary by an ostrich." Asked Shigure

"Shut up." Said Ki "I'm going to bed."

"But it's 5:30." Said Yuki.

"Whatever." Ki walked upstairs.

"Geez moody much." Said Kyo.

"Maybe I gave him too hard on him about the ostrich chasing him." Said Ikari

"No there's something deeper there." Said Yuki

"I'll call Aya maybe Ki told him something." Shigure went to the phone.

**Ki's room**

Ki was sitting on his bed his eyes blank. He was in a trance.

**The Shrine **

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting you to come to me." Said Keoni as Ki's spirit arrived.

"Well I had nothing better to do so I figure why not train." Said Ki

"Well at least you're eager." Keoni's eyes turned violet and he grew his claws Ki did the same. They sparred for about two minutes before Ki was beaten. "Well at least you lasted longer."

"Keoni will this training affect me in any other ways besides making my spirit stronger?"

"Yes it will. You as the Hawk are able to tap the trace demon blood better than most. But as my reincarnation you are even more able. Because of this there will be physical changes."

"What do you mean?"

"Your strength, speed and agility will increase as well as your sense of sight."

"Why."

"By the time your training is complete you will for lack of a better word you'll be a hanyou." Ki's eyes widened. "Not really. But you will be as powerful as one."

"…"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With that Ki's spirit disappeared.

**Next Day**

Ki awoke the next morning and went downstairs half asleep. Running from an ostrich is tiring. He was suddenly attacked by a hug around the waist.

"Onii-kun!" shouted Kisa. Ki gasped in surprise.

"O hello Kisa." Said Ki happily.

"What do you ignore all you're guests. You're not a very good host." Said Hiro

"And Hiro as well. What do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Well there's a fair today and we wanted to see if you could take us."

"Of course I will I'll just let me get ready."

**The Fair**

Ki, Kisa and Hiro walked onto the fair grounds. They walked to the game section.

"Look at all this. Those prizes are completely useless for the same price I could buy better stuff." Said Hiro

"I want one."

"You win Kisa a prize." Hiro demanded of Ki

"Now Hiro don't you think it would be nicer if you won it for Kisa." Said Ki

"Fine." Ki led them to a dunking booth. Ki walked up to the man.

"Here." Said Ki as he handed him the fee. "Also that boy is really trying to impress that girl so 10 dollars says he wins." Ki handed him the extra money. The man nodded. Hiro threw the ball at the target he missed only by a little but the man fell into the tank. Hiro took a large stuffed sheep and gave it to Kisa.

"Hiro thank you." she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. Ki sat back smiling at them.

"You know you're too nice Ki." Said a voice behind him. He turned only to have Saki attack his lips.

"You guys disgust me. Don't you have anything better to do than try and eat each other's faces off." Said Hiro. Saki and Ki separated.

"I can't wait to see you and Kisa in a year." Said Ki. "Now Saki why are you here?"

"Well I heard you would be here so here I am."

"So you're Saki. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kisa Sohma." Said Kisa happily

"O yes I remember you. Last time I saw you you were a cub."

"Are we going to have fun or are we just going to talk." Complained Hiro.

"Fine Kisa which rides do you want to go on first."

"That one." Kisa pointed and Hiro blushed. It was the tunnel of love.

"Well that's defiantly a good choice." Said Ki. They walked over to the ride. Hiro and Kisa in the first car Saki and Ki in the second. Hiro and Kisa were so embarrassed that all they did the entire ride was hold hands and blush. Saki and Ki on the other hand did exactly what you're supposed to do on the tunnel of love. So much so they didn't even notice that the ride ended.

"Excuse me the ride's over." Said the operator. Ki and Saki separated blushing.

"Sorry." Said Ki and he helped Saki out of the car.

"Geez I hope we don't end up like that Kisa." Said Hiro

"But they look like they liked it. It might be nice kissing like that." said Kisa blushing.

"You'd really want to like to kiss like that."

"I guess we could try it." Kisa and Hiro leaned forward their lips touched in the most innocent and awkward and at the same time most adorable kiss you'd ever seen.

"Aww that's so sweet." Said Ki. They pulled back looking at the ground sheepishly. "Hey come on there's no need to be embarrassed."

"Yes love is the greatest feeling in the world." Said Saki

"Okay where to now?"

"Well we could go to the arcade." Said Kisa.

"Then to the arcade." They walked to the arcade.

"Onii-kun let's play this one." They walked over to the DDR machine.

"Okay but I'm not that good." They played the game. Ki had lost horribly. He walked back to Saki.

"You suck."

"Yeah I know. Hey will you guys be alright for a minute me and Saki are going to the photo booth." Ki took some money out of his wallet and handed to Kisa. "Go play some air hockey." Ki took Saki over to the photo booth. They got inside.

"So what made you decide to get our pictures taken so suddenly." Asked Saki

"Well we've been together for awhile. So we need pictures." Ki put in the money and it took four pictures. The first was just them smiling. The second Saki rested her head on Ki's while his head rested on top of hers. The third she kissed him on the cheek. The last he kissed her on the cheek. They stepped out and found Hiro and Kisa looking at the pictures that printed out.

"You guys are so sweet together." Said Kisa.

"Thank you." Ki took the photos and separated them. He took the first and third photos and gave the other two to Saki.

"Alright that's enough of this mush fest." Said Hiro. "Come on Hatori said he would pick us up about now."

"O we'll walk you to him." Ki and Saki led Hiro and Kisa to the entrance where Hatori was waiting. He let Hiro and Kisa into the car.

"Do you guys need a ride?" asked Hatori.

"No I'll just fly home." Hatori drove off. "Right after I get you home." Ki took Saki back to her house. He kissed her but the door opened.

"Dad says stop making out and come inside." Said a boy

"O hey Megumi." Said Saki. Ki had a confused look on his face. "O this is my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Did I never mention him?"

"No, but it's weird. He's your brother yet you look nothing alike."

"I like this guy." Said Megumi

"O well." Saki kissed Ki on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait what's tomorrow." She winked.

"You'll see." She walked inside.

**Next day**

Ki woke the next morning and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning guys." Said Ki sleepily. He looked but no one was there. "Guys?" Ki saw a note on the table.

_Ki, Akito invited us to the main house. She said to drop by when you wake up._

_Shigure_

"Okay? I guess I'm going to the main house." Ki left the house.

**Main House**

Ki walked into the main house and got the surprise of his life.

"Surprise, happy birthday Ki!" shouted everyone.

"…"

"So Ki what do you think? We were wondering why you were so upset. So I called Aya and he said that Friday was your birthday so we threw you a party." Said Shigure. He walked over to Ki. "So sorry for forgetting your birthday." Ki finally snapped out of his shock.

"There is one other thing you forgot." Said Ki.

"What's that?"

"Did you happen to forget what happened on my birthday? Didn't I tell you this was the day Oni Taka killed my mother!" Ki's eyes turned violet. "That's why I was upset you damn Dog. This is the last day I wanted to celebrate." Ki stormed out.

"I can't believe we forgot that." said Yuki

"I feel so low." Said Shigure

"I'm going after him." Said Saki. She ran out of the room. She found Ki sitting in the garden. "Ki."

"Go away."

"But?"

"I said go away damn it."

"I just want to help."

"How could you help? Did you ever kill anyone?"

"No, but I almost did."

"What?"

"When I was little a boy made fun of me. I wanted him to die and he collapsed."

"You still didn't kill someone."

"That wasn't you. Besides think of your mother. What would she think about you moping like this on your birthday?"

"She wouldn't like it."

"Right so do you want to go back to the party." Ki nodded and headed back to the room.

"I'm sorry for being angry."

"Hey no need to apologize." Said Kyo. "Ki come here there's someone I want you to meet." Ki walked over to Kyo. Kyo motioned to a man. "Ki this is." But Kyo was cut off.

"Kazuma-sensei. I haven't seen you since I was seven."

"Ki it has been awhile." Said Kazuma

"Wait you know Master?" said Kyo

"Yes he was my Master for a short time." Kyo had a look of confusion.

"Remember that one student I had when you were younger who I said had to be trained alone due to health problems. That was Ki."

"Why did you train in private?" asked Kyo

"I was in hiding remember. Kazuma was the only Sohma my mom trusted so she asked him to train me. I stopped because you saw me one day.

"Wait I remember that. You were that kid in the red hat I chased after. You dropped it and when I ran after you I was attacked by birds."

"O yeah that was my favorite hat. What happened to it?"

"Lost it and the Rat found it."

"So what happened to it Yuki?"

"I had it until." Yuki saw Tohru walking up. "Never mind." (A/N to those who don't read the manga they're referring to the boy in the red hat who helped Tohru.) Akito came walking up to Ki.

"Hello Ki are you ready for your gift from me?" said Akito

"What is it?"

"Well it's more of a who."

"What I don't understand."

"What Ki forget about me already. I'm crushed." Said a woman's voice. Ki turned behind him was a woman in her mid thirties with light red hair. Ki's eyes widened.

"Master!" Ki ran up and hugged her.

_**POOF**_

Ki was a hawk in her arms everyone stared blankly.

"Well it's good to see you too bird boy." She said

"Whoa hold on a minute. Doesn't she even care that you just changed." Asked Kyo. The woman walked over to Kyo holding Ki and his clothes.

"No she knows. Kyo, Yuki I'd like you to meet Keiko Izumi my Master."

"Your Master's a chick." Said Kyo before being launched back by a kick from Keiko.

"Got a problem with that Orangey?" asked Keiko. She looked down at Ki. "And you better go somewhere before you change back."

_**POOF**_

"Too late." Ki quickly changed back into his clothes.

"Sorry about that Master. I got so excited to see you I forgot about the curse."

"It's okay."

"Wait a minute here. She still knows about the curse." Screamed Kyo

"Yeah I accidentally bumped her while training one day when I nine."

"But I always knew there was something different about him."

"Even my mom didn't know she knew."

"It was our little secret." Saki came up.

"Saki hey. This is my Master."

"Hello it is nice to meet you."

"So this is the girl who has taken my place in your heart."

"Ki what does that mean?" Asked Saki

"O didn't he tell you I was his first love. I was even his first kiss."

"Really?" asked Saki.

"O God not this story." Sighed Ki.

"Come on it's a good story. Who wants to here it?" asked Keiko

"I would." Said Shigure, Ayame and Saki.

"Well it was really the cutest thing you've ever seen. One day when Ki was twelve he walked up to me. When I leaned down to talk to him he kissed me and ran away and was redder than my hair. He didn't show up for a week after that he was so embarrassed."

"You were just as shocked and embarrassed as I. What about your little joke about you waiting for me to turn eighteen." Said Ki.

"Ah that was true." Momiji came bounding up.

"Yay knew person to hug." He cried as he glomped Keiko and transformed.

"Well aren't you energetic."

"Get off Rabbit." Said Kyo and pulled Momiji off and he changed back.

"Present time." Shouted Momiji dancing around.

"Put some clothes on first." Momiji got dressed and came running back with package and handed it to Ki. "Open it." Ki opened the box inside was a digital camera and portable printer.

"Momiji." Said Ki taken aback.

"You're always taking pictures this will save you time."

"Thank you." Saki handed him a small box. Ki opened it. He pulled out a heart shaped locket. He opened it inside was the picture from yesterday. (A/N picture number three.)

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He put it on. He noticed how the beads obscured the chain. "And I promise you one day this is all that will be around my neck." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"And on that action you can take the gift Aya and I got you." said Shigure and handed Ki a box. Ki opened it and blushed immediately. Inside was a lacy black negligee and pack of condoms. "It's for you and Saki when you're ready for the next step."

"Kyo you hit high I'll hit low."

"Wait can't you take a joke."

"Yes here's your real gift." Said Ayame. He handed Ki a book. "It took a lot of searching between the three of us but Gure, Hari, and I made a scrapbook with every picture of Reiana we could find."

"Thank you."

"Don't forget about us." Said Ikari

"Yeah Hawk we put a lot of thought into this." Said Arisa she was carrying a black trench coat. An emerald hawk wing pattern on the back. He looked at the kanji under the symbol.

"What does Hawkeye mean?"

"If you had stayed in the gang that would have been your name since nothing ever got past you." said Ikari

"Imagine if I wore this to school. But wouldn't this attract unwanted Nighthawk attention?"

"Nope remember our coats were unmarked." Ki put the coat on.

"Well it defiantly makes me more intimidating."

"And last but not least there is my gift." Said Keiko. She handed him a box. Inside was an emerald green gii.

"Master there isn't a belt." She held up the belt.

"You've got to earn it."

"That's a master's belt."

"You're ready Ki. You beat me and you'll be a master." Ki took a fighting stance. "After the party. So do we have anything to eat I'm starving."

"Still just as blunt as ever Master." And Ki went off to enjoy the rest of his party.

* * *

Wow I finally finished. 15 pages in word. Ki and his master have some catching up to do. But exactly what was the extent of their relationship. Was it more than just Master/student. Also Keiko and Kazuma seem to be getting along well could she be Kyo's new mom. And why is Momiji talking about a hot springs trip for White Day.

p.s. It was Ki's seventeenth birthday

p.p.s. I'm not exactly sure what White Day is. FB is the only place I've heard of it so any information would be helpful. Let's get to 100 reviews. Also there is a prequel to this story so check it out.


	18. White Day, Red Night

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 18 White Day, Red Night

Ki's party was nearing its end and Ki had to admit it was pretty fun although Momiji eating so much cake that he threw up wasn't the best.

"I don't feel so good." Groaned Momiji as Hatori carried him out.

"That's what you get for eating six pieces of cake, and thanks for the camera." Called Ki "As a matter of fact this will make a great first picture." Ki snapped a picture with his new camera. Akito and Kureno came up to him. "Akito thank you for finding Master for me."

"Please it was no trouble." Said Akito.

"So how goes the wedding plans."

"The wedding will be in June." Said Kureno

"Well that's good. Have you figured out the wedding party yet?"

"Well Hatori will be my best man."

"Well that's a good choice. Who will be the maid of honor?"

"I don't know who it will be yet, but Ki I have a favor to ask of you." said Akito

"Anything Akito."

"Ki you're pretty much the only Sohma male who is the most closely related to me. So would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" Ki was taken aback.

"I don't know what to say, I mean there has to be someone more deserving than me."

"There really isn't."

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." Akito hugged him.

"Thank you." she let go and walked off with Kureno. Ikari came hobbling up to him.

"So Ki how does it feel to be seventeen?" asked Ikari slightly drunk.

"Have enough sake'?"

"Eh only a little, but hey it's a party."

"Just don't kill yourself."

"Ki my son how are you enjoying yourself?" said Ayame bounding up to him.

"I guess so. But dad if you and Shigure ever pull a joke like that again I will have to hit you."

"O come on Ki it was a joke and that negligee is top of the line. Woven by Mine herself."

"Mine, Mine isn't that the girl who works at your shop?"

"Yes the one who made the dresses for the dance."

"O I remember her now. So when are you asking her out."

"Why would I ask Mine out?"

"Because she's crazy about you and you're crazy about her."

"I'm not in love with her I could never love anyone after your mother I promised never to love again." Ki sighed.

"Well that is just ridiculous. I know you loved mom but you can't live in the past forever. Besides mom would have wanted you to love again."

"Maybe you're right." Ayame took a sip of his drink. "Perhaps on her next day off."

"Go get her dad." The party wound down and everyone was leaving. All that was left were Ki and the gang, Shigure, Kazuma and Keiko.

"Shishou shouldn't you be heading back to the dojo." Asked Kyo

"No I'll be staying at Shigure's tonight. Besides I want to see this match between Ki and Keiko." Said Kazuma

"Well then Kazuma, Ki and I will give you a show you'll never forget." Said Keiko putting her arm around Kazuma's shoulder. "Perhaps afterwards I can give you a private show." She winked suggestively making Kazuma fluster. Ki grabbed his Master's ear and pulled her away.

"That's enough flirting from you." he let her go. She turned and pouted.

"Aww you're no fun. You always ruin my good time." She hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"You see what I had to deal with."

"She's a female Shigure." Sighed Yuki

"O he may say he hates it but I know he loves it when I act like this." She ruffled Ki's hair. Ki backed away.

"Stop you're embarrassing me." Ki picked up the packages. "Back to the house." Ki walked out the door.

"Hey can you help me with this." Called Arisa. She was carrying Ikari on her back. Ki sighed.

"I told you you were drinking too much."

"Whoo I'm going for a ride." Shouted Ikari drunkenly

"Yeah, yeah have your fun but if you throw up on me we're through." Said Arisa

**Shigure's house**

Ikari was passed out on the couch.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow guys. Make sure Ikari doesn't die." Called Arisa as she left.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think it was Ikari's party." Laughed Ki.

"Hey Hawk." Yelled Kyo

"What do you want Kyo?"

"Tell your Master to stop hanging off of Shishou." Kyo pointed behind him. Keiko was hanging on Kazuma's arm her head on his shoulder. Kazuma was very pale and Shigure was laughing at him. Ki walked up to her.

"Master you really should stop being so forward when looking for a man."

"Aww but Kazi doesn't mind. Don't you Kazi?" she rubbed her head on Kazuma's shoulder.

"Well I… that is I don't know." Said Kazuma flustered

"O come on Kazi you have to be enjoying this." Laughed Shigure. "But if you don't want her I'll take her."

"No I want my Kazi." Shouted Keiko as she hugged him tighter making Kazuma blush slightly. Ki grabbed her ear and dragged her away. "Ow, ow, ow. Why are you being mean?" He dragged her into the yard.

"I still have to win my belt." He let her go and she fell on her butt.

"O fine Mr. Impatient if you want to fight I'll fight you." She stood up. "Just let me prepare." She pulled a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her hair back. She took off her top revealing a blue sports bra underneath. "I hope my body isn't too distracting."

"Sorry Master but I've got someone more beautiful to stare at now."

"You don't have to flatter me Ki." Shouted Saki

"O Ki I'm crushed she really has taken my place in your heart."

"Still dramatic as ever. Now show me what you've got." Ki took a fighting stance.

"Sorry Ki but the only one who's going to see what I've got is Kazi. I hope you're ready for me Kazi cause I'm coming for you next." She winked suggestively.

"I take back what I said she's worse than Shigure." Sighed Yuki

"You ready Ki? I'm not going easy on you because it's your birthday." She ran and kicked at Ki he dodged he countered with an aimed strike at her arm it hit and her arm went limp. "Ha you still remember the first pressure point I taught you." she shook her arm and it went back into place. "But what about the second?" She aimed a strike at Ki's chest but he jumped out of the way.

"I'm not going to fall for that one Master." He went to kick her but she blocked and squeezed his wrist. Ki gasped in pain.

"You're holding back."

"What?"

"Shigure told me about the whole demon bloodline thing. I'm not sure what it means. But I know you're a lot stronger so let's see it." She let him go and jumped back onto a rock.

"I can't do that. I'll be too strong and I could hurt you. It would be an unfair advantage."

"Now Ki what have I told you? There's no such thing as an unfair advantage. Any abilities you have you should use. Just how I use my smoking hot body to distract my male opponents and if I'm lucky female opponents as well." She posed seductively. "Isn't that right Kazi." She winked at him.

"You're drooling Kazuma." Said Shigure

"What no I'm not." Kazuma discreetly wiped his chin.

"All right then Master you better get ready." Ki tensed he grew his claws and his eyes turned violet.

"Ooo you're so scary."

"Let's play." Ki jumped high into the air.

"Dude that's like a 30 foot jump." Said Kyo. Ki twisted in the air and brought his fist down on Keiko, she dodged and his fist slammed into the rock.

"Bet that hurt your hand Ki." Chided Keiko

"Actually Master I think I hurt the rock more." To everyone's amazement the rock shattered under Ki's fist. He cracked his knuckles. "Looks like Keoni was right. I am getting stronger. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

"Who's Keoni?"

"I guess you could say he's my other master."

"You really have replaced me. You must be punished." She ran at Ki and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks but Ki dodged them effortlessly.

"Getting slow in your old age Master." He laughed as he dodged a kick.

"I'm not old, I'm mature." As she threw another kick but Ki caught her leg. He threw it aside and delivered a kick that sent her flying. She landed on the ground and got worried when she didn't get up Ki ran to her.

"Master are you alright?" asked Ki worried. But when he got there he found her laughing.

"Gotcha." She started laughing.

"Master you had me scarred to death; you really are a child sometimes."

"That's Keiko to you now. I'm no longer you're master."

"Well Keiko can I at least help you up." He held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up and hugged him which made him transform. "Hey what was that for?"

"You still hurt me. That's your punishment." Ki changed back and he got dressed. Keiko picked up her shirt and put it on. They walked back to the stunned group.

"Ki remind me never to fight you ever again." Said Kyo

"That goes for me too." Said Yuki

"Kazi." Cried Keiko as she hugged Kazuma. Ki, Yuki, and Kyo sighed. "I think I hurt my lips can you kiss them and make it better." She puckered her lips.

"Keiko you know being so forward doesn't always work." Said Ki

"Aww Ki what's wrong are you jealous? You don't want me to kiss Kazi like I kissed you." Everyone's attention was suddenly on Ki.

"Ki what does she mean by this?" asked Saki with only a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Even I didn't think you'd bring that up." Ki jumped up to the roof. Saki went into the house after him.

"Ki?"

"So now you know she was more than a master to me."

"What happened between you two?"

"After my mom died I didn't come straight here. I lived with her for a couple months."

"But how did you keep Oni under control?"

"My mother knew Kazuma and he being Kyo's father had access to the Cat's beads. My mom borrowed them just in case the legend was true. They didn't work as well as the beads I have now but they at least kept his physical form in check."

"But what about the kiss."

"I'm not going to lie she was my first love. If it wasn't for her I would have lost my mind. When my mom died I was plagued with nightmares. One night after a really bad one I lost it and practically ran to her room sobbing."

"Ki." Said Saki sadly and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kind of embarrassing isn't it. A 16 year old bawling like an infant."

"There's nothing wrong with your emotions."

"But anyway she tried to comfort me as best she could since she couldn't hug me. Then all of a sudden I kissed her. I don't know why but I did and it wasn't exactly an innocent kiss. But imagine my surprise when she started kissing back. After it was over I told her I loved her."

"What happened after that?"

"I think I scared her because the next thing I knew I was living here. That's when I figured most of my nightmares were from Oni, because as soon as I got my new beads they pretty much stopped. Well now you know a little more about my past. If you want to break up with me I'll understand." She wrapped her arms loosely around him to keep him from changing.

"So you had a fling before me. It'll take more than that to get rid of me." They heard a heavy sigh. Ki looked over the edge and motioned for Saki to look quietly. Standing on the balcony below was Keiko.

"Ms. Izumi are you alright?" said Kazuma as he walked onto the balcony.

"Not really I think I just caused some bad memories to be resurfaced."

"What do you mean?"

"Ki wasn't the first student to have a crush on me, and he won't be the last. But Ki was the first student I had a crush on. I hope you won't judge me too harshly. A grown woman pining for a student."

"You obviously haven't known Shigure long enough. But may ask you why?"

"It happened over the years. I think it started when I first found out about the curse, after that he confided in me many things. Things I knew even his own mother didn't know. You know things like crushes at school and such. Then one night I was disturbed at night. I answered the door and there was Ki in tears, his clothes tattered hands covered in blood. That was the night I first met Oni Taka. Those beads or whatever kept him from transforming but his mind was certainly there."

"Then why did you make him leave."

"One night he kissed me, I kissed back. He told me he loved me. That's when I knew I had to let him go. I wasn't about to ruin his life. He needed to find someone his own age to love. So as much as it pained me I had to let him go." Kazuma put his hand on her shoulder.

"That is always the hardest part of being a teacher. Letting your students go." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

"But it shouldn't have been that hard. I've let so many students go before. So why was it so hard with him?"

"Well you loved him." He tilted her head up and stared into her eyes. "Now stop crying. Someone with eyes as pretty as yours shouldn't be crying." She smiled slightly.

"You're flirting with me. O Kazi I knew you liked me." She hugged him tighter

"Well I like you but probably not the way you think. And I wasn't flirting."

"Really so you don't like me that. Then I guess this will mean absolutely nothing." she leaned up and kissed him. She backed away from the flustered Kazuma. "Well I guess I'll see you later." She started to walk away but stopped. "O by the way Ki you can stop spying now." Ki sighed.

"How'd you know I was here?" asked Ki as he jumped onto the balcony.

"Please I've known you since you were eight. Now is there any place I can crash tonight."

"You can bunk with me if you want Keiko." Yelled Shigure.

"You're spying too. Can't a girl get some privacy around here?" Keiko started to walk inside. "O by the way keep what happened here secret."

"Yes I don't think Kyo would really take it to well." Said Kazuma.

"My lips are sealed." Said Ki as he jumped back to the roof. He walked over to Saki. "Let me guess spending the night again."

"Aren't I always." Said Saki. Ki suddenly jumped down into his room leaving a confused Saki. Ki came back carrying pillows and blankets. "What are those for Ki?"

"Well I figured it's such a nice night why don't we sleep on the roof." He set a blanket down and Saki sat down.

"But won't we be cold?" Ki put a pillow up to his chest and hugged Saki to him. Her cheeks reddened slightly. Ki laughed.

"Warm enough now?" Saki nodded. They lay back with her head on his chest. Both were asleep in seconds.

**Next Morning**

The sun rose the next morning and hit Ki in the face. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked over and saw Saki sleeping peacefully. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little and opened an eye.

"Good morning sunshine." Smiled Ki. Saki buried her face in her pillow.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled. Ki sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ki reached out and tickled her side. Saki tried to hold it in but soon burst out laughing.

"Stop, or else." She said between fits of laughter.

"Or else what?"

"This." She reached out and hugged him and made him transform. "Now what are you going to do?" Ki reached into his wing with his beak and pulled a feather. He landed on her lap and started to tickle her with the feather. "Please stop." She laughed as she fell onto her back and Ki flew onto her stomach. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Ki changed back and in the most awkward position. Saki flat on her back and Ki practically straddling her waist. They both blushed instantly. Ki threw himself off of her and Saki covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Said Ki as he got dressed.

"No it's okay; it was my fault for hugging you."

"You can look now." Saki turned around and Ki was sitting back his clothes disheveled from getting dressed so fast. He looked so handsome in the morning sunlight the wind in his hair. Ki smirked. "What are you staring at?"

"Just how handsome you look."

"Really? Well I'm nothing compared to you." he stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well isn't this precious." They both looked and saw Keiko standing a little bit away from them.

"You're still here?" asked Ki. "Don't you have a dojo to run?"

"I'm taking some time off. As for why I'm here, I wanted to make sure you two were up in time for school."

"O God we're going to be late." Said Saki as she and Ki ran downstairs.

**At school**

"Hey Ki." Said Momiji running up to him.

"O Momiji it looks like your feeling better."

"Yes I'm feeling much better. But you know I have good news."

"What is it?"

"Well you know White Day is coming up right." Ki nodded. "Well Akito decided to have a get together with the entire zodiac at the Sohma onsen."

"The entire zodiac. Could I bring Saki?"

"Of course everyone is coming. Ikari, Arisa, Saki, Kazuma, Machi and Keiko. Everyone."

"Wow that's amazing. I can't believe Akito would invite everyone like that."

"Yeah it's going to be great. Well I'll see you around Ki." And the Rabbit bounded off.

**Shigure's house**

"Ahh yes, Akito told me about the trip this morning." Said Shigure

"I know it should be great. I've never been to an onsen. And I get to take Saki."

"You want to know what's even better."

"What?"

"The day of the trip is a full moon."

"How is that good? That's when Oni is strongest."

"It's a lunar eclipse that day." Ki's eyes widened

"That means I can finally defeat Oni." Ki got out of his chair. "The curse is going to be broken." Ki ran around the house celebrating.

**White Day at Onsen **

Ki stepped off the bus and onto the onsen property.

"Wow it's so beautiful here." Said Saki.

"Not as beautiful as you dear." Said Ki. "Let's go find your room." Suddenly Ki picked up Saki bridal style and carried her inside.

"Well Ki is certainly excited." Said Ayame.

"Well yes the curse is going to be broken who wouldn't be excited. Especially those two, the tension between them is practically visible. They can't wait for each other." Said Shigure.

"Ahh you're right. I can't wait as well." And they walked inside.

**With Ki and Saki**

Ki carried Saki to her room and set her on the bed.

"Why did you carry me like that?" asked Saki. Ki sat down next to her.

"I'm just really excited, and I've always wanted to do that."

"And now why would you be excited?" Ki smirked.

"Why do you think?" Saki laughed.

"Come here you." she grabbed Ki's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They held each other as best they could.

"I love you." said Ki between kisses.

"I love you too." And she kissed him harder, both exploring each others mouths earnestly. But during this they accidentally got too close to each other and Ki transformed. "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault. I should have watched how close we got. But hey don't worry come tomorrow will be able to be as close as we want to be."

"That's right you show that demon whose boss." Ki changed back and Saki turned around. But this time Saki decided to look back at Ki out of the corner of her eye and saw everything. She quickly looked away blushing her heart beating fast. _Why did I do that? Bad Saki. But he is hot. _She shook her. _No bad thoughts. _She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ki fully dressed.

"You okay? You're flushed."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I better settle into my room." Ki walked to the door but turned back. "By the way you don't have to look out the corners of your eyes at me. You don't have to hide it." Ki walked out leaving a very embarrassed Saki behind him. Ki walked into the main room.

"Hello Ki how is Saki today?" said Ayame

"She's just fine dad."

"Really so when you break the curse. How do you and her plan to celebrate?"

"None of your business."

"He's probably going to lay the old Aya charm on her." Said Shigure

"Or he'll wow her with the pressure points I taught him. They don't just cause pain you know." Said Keiko. Ki sighed.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Kazuma?" asked Ki. Keiko's eyes widened.

"You're right. Kazi where are you?" she screamed running down the hall.

"So anyone up for a dip in the hot springs?" called Shigure

**Hot springs.**

Ki was sitting in the hot water. Momiji was repeatedly jumping in.

"Will you settle down damn it." Yelled Kyo

"Ahh let him have his fun." Said Ki.

"Yeah let me have fun." Cried Momiji. Ki got out of the water. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to go just fly around." Ki went back to his room and got changed. When he came out of his room he was hugged around the legs.

"Onii-kun." Said Kisa

"O hello Kisa."

"Onii-kun is it true you're going to break the curse."

"Yes, tonight's a full moon, normally this is the night Oni's strongest but with the eclipse he'll be powerless. So with his defeat the curse will be broken."

"Then tonight's moon is really special."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I'll show you." Kisa grabbed Ki's hand and led him to the porch where Ayame, Shigure, Keiko with her arms wrapped around Kazuma and Saki were sitting talking. Ki looked up into the sky, it was cloudy but they were dissipating fast. When they cleared glaring back at Ki was a blood red moon.

"No. This can't be happening."

"Ki what's wrong?" asked Saki

"Hawk's Moon." Said Ki pointing into the sky.

"Ki what does this mean?" asked Ayame

"I'm not sure dad."

"Why don't you check the book." Said Shigure

"I'll go get it." Said Saki as she ran inside. She came back with the book and handed to Ki. Ki opened it.

"Okay where is it." Ki flipped though the pages. Suddenly his eyes widened. "No, no." He dropped the book to the ground, tears filling his eyes. "No!" he ran inside. Shigure picked up the book.

"What does it say Gure?" asked Ayame. Shigure looked at the book and actually looked serious.

"When Hawk's Moon darkens in the sky, your destruction will soon be nigh. For on this night the beads shall fail, then you will hear Oni's wail." Read Shigure.

"Ki." Gasped Saki and she ran inside.

**Ki's room**

Ki was sitting on his bed just starring at the moon out of his window.

"What do you think you're laughing at you stupid moon." Ki yelled. He sighed. "Look at me yelling at a moon." He got up. "But why did this happen to me damn It." He punched a table and it shattered. He looked at his hands his claws were extended. He walked over to the mirror and saw his glowing violet eyes. He punched and shattered the mirror. "I am a monster. Nothing I do will change it. I can't save myself." He brought a claw to his wrist. "But I can save them." The door burst open and Saki ran in.

"Ki no!" she tackled him back and he landed on the bed with Saki on top of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Killing yourself won't solve anything."

"Why what's the point of living if I'm going to end up killing everyone? Now get off of me!"

"Get off of you?" Saki looked and realized that she was lying on top of Ki but he didn't transform. She got off of him and sat next to him and Ki sat up. "Why didn't you transform?"

"Oni Taka is the source of the curse. He knows he's won so he's not even bothering with the curse now. That's why I have to die. If you die, then I have no reason to live."

"Then let me give you a reason to live." She caught him off guard and pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. She leaned back up and stared into his eyes. "If this is truly our last night, then let's make it a night to remember."

"Saki." She took off her blouse and kissed him again

**Main room**

The zodiac, Kazuma, Keiko, Ikari, Arisa, Machi and Tohru were sitting there with blushes on their faces. With the exception of Ayame, Keiko, Shigure and Kisa who didn't understand the situation. Why were they blushing well Ki and Saki had forgotten a couple of things. Sound travels, Ki's room was only about 15 feet away from the main room, and the walls were literally made of paper. So in other words they could here Ki and Saki loud and clear.

"Well that's my boy." Said Aya with a grin. "O yes Gure here is your money." Aya handed Shigure 10 dollars. Shigure took the money.

"I told you she was a screamer." Said Shigure

"You disgust me." Sighed Yuki

"What are Onii-kun and Saki doing?" asked Kisa

"Perhaps I should take Hiro and Kisa out of here. Away from the noise." Said Kagura

"You might need the car for that." said Hatori.

"Hari you just made a joke." Said Hari.

"Hey let go of me Boar." Shouted Hiro. "I'm not stupid. I know what they're doing. I and Kisa aren't that little."

"Hiro what are they doing?" asked Kisa. Hiro whisperer into her ear and she blushed. "O."

"O god Ki." Screamed Saki as she moaned loudly which earned a fresh sea off blushes.

"And that's ten minutes." Said Shigure looking at his watch. "Who had ten minutes?"

"That would be me now pay up." Said Haru. (A/N yes they're betting on it. I know it's wrong but I could so see them doing it.)

"You're actually betting on this. You guys are sick." Said Kyo

"Well we're bored and we're trying to lighten the mood." Said Aya. "Well that was Saki but where was Ki. Gure you don't think."

"He's going for a double."

"Yes if he does that means I win." Said Keiko

"You too. Geez why don't you just go in and watch them." Griped Kyo

"Well we would but Akito won't let us." Pouted Shigure

"You're damn right I won't. The fact that you even want to is sick." Said Akito. They heard Saki moan loudly again followed by Ki.

"Hooray I win." Shouted Keiko

"I loath all of you." said Yuki, Kyo and Hatori

**Ki's room**

Ki and Saki were lying in bed breathing hard.

"So do you have something to live for now?" said Saki hugging closer to him.

"You better believe it. How did we even know how to do that?"

"We both read Shigure's books."

"Right." Ki sighed. _I can't believe we just did that. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. _"Saki do you want to go for a dip in the hot springs?" but he looked over and saw she was asleep. _She must be exhausted. Man I'm good. Wait this is no time for ego. _He slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her. "I'm sorry Saki, as much as I would like to sleep now I can't. I only have a few hours left." He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up over her more. He gathered his clothes and put them on. He picked up Saki's clothes as well and folded them and put them on the bed. He then went out his window and onto the roof. He was surprised to find Kyo there. "What are you doing here?"

"It was the only way to get away from the noise."

"What noise?"

"You and Saki." Ki blushed.

"You heard that?"

"The Main house heard you. But hey I don't blame you. that's how I'd want to spend my last night."

"Hey this is no longer my last night. You and I are going to beat this thing."

"Yeah that's the thing. What if the prophecy is wrong? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You're strong enough trust me. O Kyo here." He handed Kyo his locket. "If some how I don't survive this and everyone else makes it. Take care of her for me."

"Don't worry I will."

"Thank you. Well I better go say goodbye to dad."

"You might not want to do that."

"Why?"

"They were betting on you and Saki." Ki's eyes changed violet.

"What? I'll kill them." Ki ran across the roof and jumped into the main room.

"O there is the lover boy now." Said Shigure. Ki grabbed his collar.

"What the hell are you doing betting on me?"

"Hey Ki it's all good. I won 30 dollars since you went double." Said Keiko. Ki's eyes changed back.

"Fine, but why are you all still here it's going to get very violent."

"Ki the entire zodiac is behind you. No matter what." Said Akito

"And so are the five clans." Said Ikari. "By the way catch." Ikari through something at Ki and he caught it. It was Ikari's knife.

"Why are you giving me Talon?"

"You said that anything you have on you will be taken with you to the spirit world with you. So give him a slash for me."

"I'll do that, thanks Ikari." He put the knife in his pocket. They heard a yawn they turned and saw Saki stumbling into the room.

"And there's the lady of the hour. So how does it feel to be a woman?" asked Shigure. Ki walked over and hit him.

"Down boy. But Saki why are you up so soon."

"I was cold without you Ki." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Then let me warm you up." He kissed her.

"Wait you're hugging." Said Yuki

"Yeah Oni Taka doesn't care right now so he's shut off the curse for now." Shigure suddenly hugged Keiko.

"Get off." She smacked him away. "Only Kazi can touch me." Kyo jumped down from the roof.

"Stop fawning over Shishou."

"Let her have her fun. I mean." Ki suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. "It's happening." They heard the sickening sound of bones crunching and Ki shouted in pain. Ayame and Saki were kneeling next to him.

"Come on son fight it. Fight through the pain."

"You fight the pain damn it. Let's see how you feel when your entire bone structure changes. Did you forget I'm a god damn bird and they're bones are hollow." Ki shook his head. "Sorry dad, I'm not in the greatest mood right now." Ki gasped again. They stared in horror as the skin on his hands and feet hardened. Ki gasped as his toes fused together into three long claws and a fourth claw grew out of the back of each foot.

"Ki it'll be okay." Said Saki reassuringly.

"Thank you for trying Saki. Ahh great here come the feathers." They watched as the hair on his head turned into feathers, at the same time they started growing from his skin. "It's like millions of needles growing out of my skin." He tore off his shirt and they grew all over him except his face. "You better give him hell Kyo."

"Don't worry I will." Ki grabbed his wrists.

"No not the wings." Long bones sprouted from his wrists and arched back against his arms stopping a foot above his shoulder. Skin and feathers grew over them until they were full wings. He grabbed Saki and kissed her long and hard and backed away. "I love you." He let out one last anguished cry as his face painfully contorted into a razor sharp beak and he fell forward his eyes closed.

"Ki?" asked Saki. Suddenly a sickening stench hit everyone's nose.

"What is that?" asked Yuki. A low laugh was heard. Everyone looked towards Ki. His eyes opened and they were violet. The monster stood up.

"The stench of the bleeding living, my dear Rat." Said Oni. He reached for the beads on his neck and tore them off and ground them to dust in his claws. "It means I have returned."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Longest ever, 18 pages. That's your treat for getting me over 100 reviews. I'm up to 108. Any way next time the final fight against Oni begins. Will Kyo find the Cat's true form? Will it be enough to defeat Oni's full power? Find out next time in The Final Showdown. 


	19. The Final Showdown

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 19 The Final Showdown

Kyo and Yuki looked at Oni Taka, saying they weren't scared would be a lie. They had faced him before, but this time there was something different about the demon. His power was greater, they could practically feel it. Oni stared at them.

"Ahh, stunned silence. Often that is the sound of those who witness my true power." Said Oni smugly.

"What do want from us?" asked Akito, the demon turned towards her. "Do you still want my role as god?"

"No."

"What? Last time that was all you wanted."

"But this time, I'm in full control. Tonight my vessel's spirit will die, so I will no longer have to worry about his interference."

"So you're going to kill us all?" asked Hatori

"Not all of you my dear Dragon, The Ram, Tiger and Rabbit will make excellent servants, and the women will make up my harem." He walked over to Rin. "You my dear Horse, already look the part." He reached out for her.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" roared Black Haru. He ran at Oni and kicked him square in the back. To everyone's horror Oni didn't even move. Oni turned his head and glared at Haru.

"If you are so eager Ox." He turned lightning fast and held Haru by the throat. "Then you shall be the first to die!" He threw Haru through a wall and out into night air. He extended a single wing and with it made a gust of air that blew out the remainder of the wall and stepped outside. "Are you ready to bow to me Ox?" Haru got up slowly from the ground.

"Bow to this freak!" Haru ran at him.

"Haru no!" shouted Yuki. But it was too late, Haru punched at the demon but found his fist in his claws.

"The legend is true boy; the Ox is a stupid fool." Oni squeezed Haru's hand. They stared in horror as they heard bones crunch and Haru gasp in pain.

"Ha you think you're strong, I barely feel it."

"Insolent fool!" Oni wrenched Haru's wrist back hard and there was a loud crack of bones. Haru fell to his knees in pain. Oni pushed him onto his back and put his talon to his chest.

"Okay, you guys may be fine with watching your friend die, but I'm not!" yelled Arisa as she charged Oni with her pipe.

"She's right you know." Said Ikari running after her. Arisa hit Oni over the head with her pipe only to have it shatter. Oni pivoted on one leg to kick her which left him unbalanced enough for Ikari to tackle him to the ground. "Got you." Oni grabbed his neck and jumped to his feet. "Or not." He choked out.

"Why do you who are not cursed challenge me? You have nothing to gain, and everything to lose." Hissed Oni.

"Because I want to save my friend." Oni saw Arisa coming back out of the corner of his eye.

"You want to save your friend, but what about your woman." He turned toward Arisa she stopped in her tracks.

"Arisa run!" she turned and ran, Oni opened his beak and let out a powerful shriek. The blast raced towards her. It was about to hit her but finally Yuki sprang into action and pulled her down out of the way. He stood up and stared at Oni.

"So the Rat finally joined the fight." Said Oni

"Yes I have, and if you would be so kind as to put Ikari down." Said Yuki calmly.

"So be it, my fight isn't with him." He threw Ikari away. "In fact my fight isn't with you either Rat, my fight is with him." He pointed to Kyo

"Why do you want to fight me?" asked Kyo

"Only the Cat could possibly hope to contend with me."

"Well do you really think I'm going to stand back and watch you fight? Not a chance." Said Yuki

"You won't stand Rat; you'll be on your knees! You forget I control this curse, I can turn you into a rat in a second."

"Even as a rat I'll fight you to the death." Said Yuki taking a fighting stance.

"O yes, your resolve. I'll just have to activate your other curse."

"Other curse?"

"O yes. The Rat was my nemesis. So I added an extra curse to him. A curse so subtle they have yet to realize it. You see the Rat loved nothing more than to run and play. So tell me boy, did you ever run and play as a child?"

"No, I had problems with my bronchial tubes."

"What about the Rat before you? Do you know any thing about him?"

"He had brittle bones."

"And the one before that could not use his legs; every Rat that ever lived has had some form of health defect. That is my curse on the Rat."

"You! You ruined my childhood!" Yuki ran at Oni.

"Sorry but you are done." Oni snapped his fingers and Yuki collapsed gasping hard.

"Can't breathe."

"Fool boy, if you can talk, you can breathe." He walked over to Yuki and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. "Now my dear Rat, I bid you adieu." He raised his claw to strike but something caught him. He looked back and saw Kyo holding his wrist.

"Let him go! You want me, you got me. Just let him go!" yelled Kyo

"So the kitty has come out to play." He dropped Yuki and flew up into the air and into a clearing. "But you know what you'll have to do to fight me." Kyo sighed

"I know." Kyo reached for his bracelet. "A demon must beat a demon." He wrenched off the bracelet but nothing happened. "What the?"

"O yes, allow me." Oni snapped his fingers and Kyo doubled over in pain as the transformation began.

"I'll make you pay for this pain." Yelled Kyo as he transformed into the Cat's cursed form. When the change was complete he jumped into the clearing after Oni.

"My you're eager to die." Oni jumped from his perch and flew at Kyo, He jumped out of the way, but Oni was faster than he anticipated did a mid-air turn and kicked Kyo with his powerful talon. Kyo flew back into a large rock. He got back to his feet. He looked back at Oni and charged him.

"Die you bastard." Kyo slashed at Oni, but went right through him as he disappeared. He reappeared next to him. Kyo lunged again but Oni faded again. "What the hell?" Oni faded back in next to him.

"Too slow boy." Oni faded again and reappeared next to him and kicked him high into the air. He flew up after him and kicked Kyo back to the ground. He landed next to him. "Come now boy, I know you're stronger than this." Kyo got shakily to your knees.

"Sorry, but we're not all demons like you!" spat Kyo

"I know what will bring out your fighting spirit. How would you like to know a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"God never gave you that misshapen form boy. I did. The Cat was no outcast, but by my curse I made him one." Oni looked over at Kyo seething with anger. "How does it feel boy? To know that every bad thing in your life, your father's rejection, your mother's suicide." He walked closer to Kyo and whispered in his ear. "Was all my doing." Oni suddenly was hurled backwards by Kyo's massive claw. Oni looked up and saw Kyo charging at him.

"I'll kill you!" Kyo jumped into the air and pounced on Oni holding him down.

"Go ahead kill me boy. Then your friend is lost." Kyo lessened his grip.

"Ki." Kyo looked down and saw Oni open his beak and he let out a blast, knocking Kyo away.

"You still haven't learned have you boy?" he picked up Kyo and stared into his eyes. "Your emotions make you weak. Right now you could have killed me. But you didn't, all because you can't kill your friend. Now because of your emotions, you will die. And your woman will be mine."

"Don't you dare touch Tohru!"

"O I plan to do more than touch her, but don't worry I'll take good care of her. She'll be my favorite, and every time I make love to her I'll use your form so she'll be comfortable." Kyo was growling in anger, he couldn't even speak he was so angry. "Yes unleash your fury, see how futile it is." Kyo barred his fangs and snarled. Oni stared into his fellow demon's eyes and watched as they turned to Kyo's normal crimson. "What the?" Kyo let out a loud roar, which to Oni's surprise came out in a blast much like his shriek and threw Oni back into a tree. He looked and saw Kyo standing away from him, an orange glow surrounding him.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's got power." He sent out another roar and Oni flew through the tree. Oni got up and stared daggers at Kyo.

"This is impossible! The Cat is not supposed to have demonic power!"

"There are a lot of things the Cat doesn't have because of you, so let me have this." Kyo's claw began to glow and he ran at Oni his speed so great he was a blur. He struck Oni back.

"Well now we're back where we started. You may have power now. But you still won't kill me."

"Actually I will."

"What? But your friend. Surely you don't want to kill him?"

"I will. I will because deep down in Ki's heart, he would rather be dead than watch you make people suffer. So if that's what his heart wants then that's what my heart wants as well." The glow around Kyo intensified so that he could not be seen.

"What is this power?" The glow flared and Oni could hear Kyo's voice coming from within.

"When the hearts of the Hawk and Cat unite, the Cat's true form shall join the fight. Together they shall end this hate, as Oni Taka will meet his fate. That is the prophecy that was made long ago. A prophecy that comes true today!" the glow exploded sending Oni back a foot. He looked and saw a completely different Cat before him. Kyo was for the most part human. He was covered in short orange fur; his hair was wild and extended to his shoulders. His ears were now pointed, his hands and feet clawed and a long cat's tail. Oni backed away in shock.

"This can't be! This power was never supposed to be yours, and your form. It is identical of Neko."

"Neko? O yeah that cat hanyou that helped beat you. Yeah I'm reincarnated from him. But anyway where were we, o yeah I was going to kick your ass." Said Kyo cracking his knuckles.

"Fine, if you're resolved to kill me." Oni flew into the air "Then no more mister nice demon." Oni flapped his wings and created a powerful gust, but Kyo stood his ground.

"It'll take more than that Oni. I say we finish this."

"For once you are right Cat, let's see what's stronger. Your roar or my shriek." Oni let out his piecing shriek and Kyo his roar. The blasts met. They struggled with their power for several minutes. But to Oni's shock. Kyo's blast broke through sending him back. Kyo jumped into the air and threw Oni to the ground. Kyo landed deftly next to him.

"It's over, you've got nothing left."

"No it's not over. I still have one more thing to do." Oni bolted into the forest. "Goodbye my dear Cat, I have a vessel to kill."

"O no Ki!" Kyo ran after him. "Hey get back here you coward." Kyo ran into a clearing, Oni was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you? Come out coward." He heard rustling in the underbrush. "There you are." Kyo jumped at the noise, but instead of Oni he found Tohru.

"Kyo stop! It's me." She screamed

"Tohru, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I was worried about you; I lost sight of you when you went into the forest. I got worried and followed you." she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was so worried about you." Kyo hugged her back.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. Now get out of here before Oni comes back."

"Actually Kyo." She hugged him tighter, it actually hurt a little. "He's already here." Her eyes changed violet. She squeezed tighter causing Kyo to yell in pain.

"You bastard!" Oni laughed.

"Fool of a Cat. I can't believe you fell for that." said Oni in his own voice. Oni pushed Kyo away. A phantom hand formed around his own. He ran at Kyo and stuck it deep within his chest. Kyo fell to his knees in pain. "This is my ultimate power, "Heartbreaker" I believe your friend called it. Yes what a fitting name. It takes the love you feel in your heart, and turns it back double on you in the form of pain."

"I'll kill you for using her face."

"O, so you really do love her. Let me see how deep that love goes." Oni squeezed harder. Kyo screamed louder. Suddenly his screams stopped. Oni looked and saw he was knocked out. He removed his hand and Kyo fell to the ground. He walked away from him and changed back to his normal form and flew into the night.

**With Saki and others**

The Saki was pacing nervously.

"Please be okay Ki, please be okay." She said worrying.

"Hana, try to calm down. Kyo will take care of Ki." Said Tohru trying her best to comfort her.

"Yeah the stupid Cat should be able to handle it." Said Yuki trying to get up off the floor but couldn't.

"You stay down. Oni gave you a bad attack." Said Hatori

"All I know is if I get another shot, I'll kill that bastard!" griped Haru his hand and wrist bound in a bandage.

"You're not going anywhere either. You have two broken fingers and a broken wrist." Hatori sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

"Ahh Hari, it could be worse. Imagine if Ki wasn't fighting Oni's actions." Said Ayame

"Yes considering how powerful Oni is. We're lucky no one has died." They heard a thump and looked to see Kyo come inside looking solemn.

"Kyo! What happened? Where's Ki?" asked Tohru

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. It was the only way." Said Kyo solemnly

"No! Don't tell me that Ki is dead." said Ayame tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry he is dead, by my hands." Kyo broke down. Tohru ran to him.

"Onii-kun." Sobbed Kisa.

"It'll be okay Kisa." Said Hiro

"My nephew. The last ties to my original family dead." Akito whispered

"My best student gone." Sighed Keiko

"Saki." Called Kyo, she looked at him. "I'm sorry; if you hate me I'll understand."

"I have no reason to hate you, because Ki isn't dead." she said sternly. "And you're not Kyo."

"What would make you say that?"

"If you had killed Ki you would be covered in blood."

"I washed it off."

"Also Kyo would never just leave Ki out there. He would have brought his body back with him!"

"I didn't think people would want to see it."

"Finally, you're wearing Ki's pants." Kyo let out a laugh. His eyes turned violet.

"Clever girl." Said Oni. There was a cloud of smoke and he was in demon form. He walked closer to her. Ayame stepped between them. "Out of my way snake."

"No, I'll defend my son's love to the death." Said Ayame a fire in his eyes like you've never seen. Shigure and Hatori joined him.

"I'm with you too Aya." Said Shigure

"The trio must stand together." Said Hatori. Ritsu, Kagura, and Akito stood in front of him as well.

"I'll stand with them as well." Said Akito

"I owe Ki for helping me, I'll fight you as well." Said Ritsu timidly.

"And I'll make you pay for what you did to Haru." Said Rin joining them.

"I'll fight for Onii-kun." Said Kisa

"And I'll defend her." Said Hiro

"Don't forget us." Said Keiko as she and Kazuma joined them as well.

"Let's do this for Ki!" said Momiji

"So you all stand together?" said Oni. He held up a claw. "Then you shall fall together!" he snapped his fingers.

_**Mega POOF** _

They all transformed. Oni plowed through the now animal zodiacs. And dispatched Keiko and Kazuma with ease; he was through toying with them. He reached Saki.

"Hello love." He reached for her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she shocked him with an electric wave. Oni backed away.

"Now let's not have a spat." Oni felt pain in legs. He looked to see, Kagura, Momiji and Shigure gnawing at his legs. Hiro was giving small head butts. "Insolent fools!" he reached to grab Momiji but Kisa jumped out and bit his hand. The Oni felt something wrap around his neck. He was staring straight into snake Ayame's eyes.

"Even as animals we'll fight to the death." Said Ayame defiantly "Ritsu now." Ritsu jumped on Oni's head. Oni flailed around.

"Get off of me you stupid Monkey." Oni grabbed Ritsu and threw him away. With his vision no longer blocked. He saw Rin standing right in front of him. She gave him a powerful kick with both hind hooves, sending him flying into the wall. He got up his eyes blinded by fury. "ENOUGH!" he let out a shriek which knocked out the zodiac. He raced at Saki her electric waves bouncing harmlessly off him. He grabbed her by the neck. "Now where were we?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You my dear, have the honor of being my first meal." Her eyes widened in horror. "But don't worry dear, I'm not all bad." Oni transformed into Ki. "I'll let you see your love one last time." He cupped her cheek. "Now let's have a kiss love." He leaned in and she turned her head to avoid him.

"No! Don't touch me!" He turned her to face him. He pinched her nose. She tried to hold her breath, but she gasped for breath and Oni attacked her mouth. She cried the entire time he kissed her. He was nothing like Ki. His kiss was forceful and aggressive. When he finally backed away her lips were bruised.

"There, there. That wasn't so bad." He said in Ki's voice. As he wiped away her tears.

"How dare you use his voice?"

"I have every right he is my vessel." He extended his claws. "And now my love, I bid you adieu." He raised his claw. "Bon appetite." He went to strike when suddenly a loud roar was heard and Kyo burst through the wall tackling Oni to the ground.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?" Oni pushed Kyo off of him and changed back to his demon form. "I'm going to help you."

"You should help yourself." Oni charged at Kyo, he dodged and put Oni to the ground. Kyo pulled Ki's locket out of his pocket and put it on Oni's wrist. "What is this?" he fingered the locket. "You think this trinket can stop me." He fingered the clasp and the locket opened revealing the picture of Ki and Saki. Oni stared at it for a second. Suddenly he screeched in pain. He got to his feet holding his head in pain. "How? You can't be powerful enough to fight me. Not on Hawk's Moon." Oni gave one last anguished cry before he changed into Ki. He stared at Saki.

"See you soon." Whispered Ki before he collapsed and lost consciousness.

_**Mega POOF**_

The zodiacs changed back to human form. After getting dressed Hatori and Ayame ran to Saki who was holding Ki.

"Is he alright Hatori?" asked Saki

"I'm not sure. Let's get him to his bed." Said Hatori

"I'm on it." Said Kyo still in demon form. He picked up Ki and carried him to his room.

**Keoni's Shrine**

Oni arrived at the shrine.

"What the? Why am I here?"

"Hello father." Oni turned around and saw Keoni sitting there.

"Well if it isn't my ungrateful little son. What is this place?"

"Welcome to my tomb."

"Why am I here?"

"The answer is quite simple, you see."

"It's my turn." Oni turned towards the voice just in time to have Ki kick him in the face sending him back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. So Keoni, you ready to do this?"

"Sorry Ki, but I cannot interfere. You must fight alone."

"Eh okay." Oni got up.

"So it comes down to this boy." Said Oni

"The fight that decides the fate of the zodiac." Said Ki as his eyes turned violet and his claws extended.

"Do you have what it takes boy? In this would you can't hold me back." He flew high into the air.

"You're not the only one who can fly." Ki transformed into a hawk and flew into the air at Oni.

"That pathetic bird is no match for me." Oni let out powerful shrieks. But Ki was so small that he flew right through them.

"Can't kill what you can't hit." Ki flew above him and changed and kicked him down toward the ground and changed back to a hawk. Oni flew back so he was level with him. "I'm more agile than you."

"You forget boy. I can become a hawk too." Oni transformed into a slightly larger hawk. The began the dogfight of the century. They flew around each other, pecking and clawing each other at every chance they got. They flew at each other and their talons locked and they began to spiral down to the ground. "Better let go boy. The fall will kill us both."

"So be it."

"What?"

"Unlike you Oni, I'm not afraid to die. I just want to take you out with me."

"You wouldn't?"

"What's wrong Oni scared? Then you better let go. The ground is coming up fast."

"I do not know fear." They tucked their wings and dove faster. Oni eyes were deadlocked with Ki's. His eyes showed no fear. Oni couldn't risk it and he broke the connection.

"Got you!" Ki suddenly flew above Oni and changed to human form and kicked Oni down toward the ground. He flipped in the air and aimed a shriek blast at Oni and he crashed into the ground. Ki changed back into a hawk and flew to the ground and changed back. "Bet that hurt." He stared at Oni who had changed back to demon form. "This ends now!" he ran at Oni.

"Now Ki you wouldn't want to hurt?" there was a cloud of smoke. Ki ran through and stopped cold when he was faced with a woman with brown hair and gray eyes. "Your mother."

"Mom!"

"Ki my boy. I'm back." Said Oni in a woman's voice.

"Mom I missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around her. "That is what I would say. If you were my mother!" He picked up Oni and threw him over his shoulder shattering his illusion. "Did you really think that would work? I know my mother is dead, and nothing can bring her back. But for even trying that, I'll kill you." he brought out Talon and extended the switch blade.

"Your weapon can't hurt me." Ki slashed him across the chest leaving a gash. Oni yelled in pain. Ki looked at the blade.

"Black blood, why am I not surprised."

"How? Your weapon is mortal."

"Idiot, this is the spirit world. This weapon is no longer mortal."

"Fine use your knife. It doesn't matter. I'll destroy you." Oni raced at Ki very fast. Ki jumped into the air. But Oni appeared in front of him and slammed him into the ground. He then shot a shriek at Ki pushing him further into the ground. Oni dive bombed Ki and kicked him in the chest with his talon. "I'm through playing boy. I will end you." He squeezed and lifted Ki into the air and slammed him down again. Ki was howling in pain. He looked at Oni his eyes blurred with pain.

"Saki." He whispered as his head fell back.

**With Saki**

Saki was hovering over Ki's unconscious form.

"His pulse is dropping." Said Hatori. Ki started to seizure and was covered in sweat.

'Saki.' She heard Ki's voice in her head.

"Ki needs our help." Said Saki

"I know but what can we do?" asked Kyo now in human form.

"We could check the book." Suggested Momiji

"I'll get it." Said Kisa. She left and came back with the book and handed it to Saki.

"Okay there has to be a way to help Ki." She flipped through the pages searching each one thoroughly. "There it is!"

"What is it?"

"Keoni's sword Oni's Bane also known as the Sword of Souls was no ordinary blade. It got the Soul name for when the one who wielded it died their strength was added to sword."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kyo

"Right before Keoni died he turned the sword into spirit form and he separated it among his family bloodlines."

"Which means?"

"The sword still exists in spirit form, in the blood of the five clans and the Sohma's. It says that if we focus our energy into a weapon we can revive the sword."

"Talon, we can use Talon." Said Ikari.

"Yes that's perfect." Saki dug into Ki's pocket and dug out Talon and put it in his hand. "Okay join hands, you too Kyo." Arisa, Machi, Ikari, Tohru and Kyo joined hands. Saki touched Arisa's so that they were all connected, she touched her other hand to the knife.

"Can we hurry this up." Spat Kyo. Saki sighed and began to read from the book.

"When the bloodlines unite, they will summon battles light. They will unleash the ancient blade, and with it Oni shall be slain." There was a faint glow around all of them. It traveled through them and into Talon. They watched as the knife transformed into a glowing white katana.

"Whoa it worked!" said Ikari.

"This all we can do for you Ki." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Just be okay."

**Back with Ki**

Ki was staring up at Oni when he felt a warmth on his lips.

'Just be Okay.' He heard Saki's voice. He felt his strength return. There was a glow and he saw that Talon had become a sword.

"No not the sword!" screamed Oni. Ki smirked evilly. Oni tried to fly away Ki took this as his chance. He swung the sword and it cleaved right through his ankle cutting of his foot. Oni howled in pain. Ki got up and stared down the maimed demon.

"The tables have turned Oni."

"You'll pay for this boy!" he flew at Ki.

"No you'll pay." As Oni flew by he cut off his hand and wing. Oni crashed to the ground.

"I will not be beaten by a mortal." Oni half flew half hopped toward Ki. Ki easily dodged the half hearted attack and retaliated by stabbing Oni in the chest. "No I cannot be beaten." Ki pulled out the blade and Oni fell to his knees. "Remember my final words boy. You can't kill what's already dead. I will return." Ki raised the sword.

"Go to hell, and take your curse with you!" Ki swung the blade and beheaded the demon.

**With Saki**

Saki was watching over Ki when he began to shake.

"Ki what's wrong?" they watched as he began to glow slightly. They saw the glow come off of Ki and took on the shape of Oni and disappeared. Ki opened his eyes.

"I did it." Whispered Ki

"I knew you could do it." Said Kyo. Just then the remaining zodiacs began to glow. "What the hell?" the glow came off of them and traveled to the center room and took the form of the zodiac animals.

"The zodiac." Whispered Ki. A strong glow traveled from Akito and took the form of a human wearing a kimono. It was impossible to tell the gender.

"Thank you for freeing us." Said the figure in a voice that was neither male or female.

"You're welcome." Said Ki.

"You know it's weird. I've been cursed so long, it feels weird to be free." Said Yuki

"Do not worry my boy, you will be seeing us again." Said the spirit, and with that they disappeared.

"What did they mean, we'll be seeing them again?" asked Saki

"Probably nothing." He leaned up and kissed Saki passionately.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Said Akito as she ushered everyone out and closed the door. They started to walk away. But Yuki and Kyo stopped and turned to see Ayame, Shigure and Keiko standing by the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuki

"Taking bet's for round two." Said Shigure

"Wanna piece of the action?" asked Keiko

"That's it!" said Kyo going demon and forcibly dragging them away.

**With Ki and Saki**

They were both still making out on the bed. When they separated for a moment.

"So, how exactly do you want to celebrate?" asked Ki

"Hmm, I don't know. How about?" she whispered in his ear.

"You naughty little girl." He laughed as he pulled the covers over them. Needless to say they didn't get much sleep that night.

**3 weeks later.**

It was after school. Saki came walking up to Ki with a worried look on her face.

"Saki what's wrong?"

"Um Ki I think we need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well you see." She started to say nervously.

"Hey Ki, Hana up for a game of badminton?" called Arisa.

"Sure just a second." Said Ki. He turned back to Saki. "You were saying?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Uhh let's go play." She started to walk away but Ki stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Megumi called last night, he was worried about you."

"What did he say?"

"Something about you being sick and eating three pounds of chocolate in a night."

"Well you know how he likes to joke. C'mon let's go play." She walked away. Ki sighed in defeat and joined the game. After playing for a few minutes Ki started to notice Saki was looking sick.

"Time out." Ki walked over to Saki. "Saki are you okay?"

"Ki I told you I'm…fine." She said as she fell into his arms passed out.

"Saki!"

"Hana!" yelled Tohru and Arisa

"Kyo, call Hatori, tell him to come here now!"

"Right." Kyo ran inside.

"Let's get you inside." He picked Saki up bridal style. "O you're getting heavy." He carried her inside.

**Hatori's office**

Ki was pacing nervously while Arisa and Kyo were trying to comfort Tohru and Ikari and Yuki were silent.

"Ki." Said Hatori walking out.

"How is she?" asked Ki, Tohru and Arisa.

"She's fine. She just overexerted herself. She'll have to be more careful in the future because of her condition." Said Hatori

"Her condition?" asked Ki

"Congratulations Ki, You're a father." Ki stared blankly.

"Come again?"

"Saki is three weeks pregnant."

"But how? We used protection every time. - except before and after Oni Taka."

"We're going to be aunts!" shouted Arisa and Tohru gleefully.

"Hey Ki you okay?" asked Ikari. But Ki was in his own world.

"She's pregnant. What are we going to do? We haven't even finished school. I don't think I can handle having a kid."

"Kids, she's having twins." Said Hatori. Ki stared wide eyed before he passed out. Ikari caught him.

* * *

I am the MASTER OF THE TWIST. No one saw that coming. Well I did. So the curse is finally broken. But now Ki's a father. Next time Ki tells the rest of the Sohma's before facing something scarier than ten Oni's. Telling Saki's parents.

p.s. I don't know much about Saki's family beyond what little I read in volume 9. I want to keep them in character. So how do you think they would react to this. O well see you next time.


	20. They're Getting What?

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

Me: Hello, I hope it hasn't been too long since I've (dodges random sharp objects.) …updated.

Loyal Reviewers: Where the hell have you been? (Prepares to throw more sharp objects.)

Me: Please don't hurt me. (cowers in fear, Ki jumps in way)

Ki: Wait, if you kill him he can't update, and if you still want him you have to go through me and you don't want to leave my children fatherless.

L.R: (Puts away sharp objects.) No.

Ki: (Bows) That's better, now excuse me I must get back to Saki. (Leaves)

Me: Thank you Ki, once again I am sorry it's been so long since I've updated, to refresh your memory, we last left off with Ki having beaten Oni Taka, life should have gotten easier, but then we found that Saki was pregnant, with twins no less. So now let us return to that magical world that is Fruits Basket. (Sits down in chair and grabs megaphone.) Alright everybody on set. Shigure stop hitting on the producer, Ayame the wardrobe is fine, and where is my latte?

**

* * *

**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 20 They're Getting What?

"Ki, Ki, it's time to wake up sleepy head." Said a woman's voice.

"What? Where am I?" asked Ki, his eyes flittered open and he saw a woman with brown hair and gray eyes. "Mom?" Ki sat bolt upright. "Mom!" Ki got up and began to pace worriedly. "Oh God, I'm dead, the shock was too much, I had a heart attack. What am I going to do? I can't leave Saki to raise our children alone. I'm a horrible father, dying three seconds after finding out I'm a parent." Ki sat back on the ground and sighed. He heard stifled giggles and looked to see his mom holding back a fit of laughter. "Mom! This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're so much like Aya, always being overdramatic." Said Reiana, she sat down next to him. "Relax, you're not dead, you just passed out. I just figured this would be a good time to talk to you."

"What are you going to chew me out for getting Saki pregnant?"

"Well I can't say I'm not exactly happy, but hey your two years older than I was when I had you, so if the trend continues you'll be a grandfather at thirty-six, and so on and so forth." She laughed.

"Please don't talk like that, let me handle my own kids first. But what are we going to do, raising twins?"

"Hey buck up, I raised you all by myself."

"But there was only one of me." She wrapped her arms around him.

"And there's two of you, and remember you and Saki aren't alone like I was, you have Aya, Akito, Hatori, Shi… Well maybe not Shigure, and the rest of the Sohma's. Even if something happened to you, they'll take care of Saki and your children."

"I guess you're right." He hugged her. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime Ki."

"Mom, I'm sorry." He put his head on her shoulder.

"For what?"

"For killing you." he started to sob quietly, Reiana grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes.

"Ki." She said sternly. "Never let me hear you say that again, you didn't do a damn thing to me, it was all Oni, I know you think it was your fault but it wasn't, there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I know, but I still miss you, I know you would have loved Saki, and you would have made a great grandmother."

"Stop you're making me feel old." She ruffled his hair. "Well I think it's time you got back to Saki." She stood up. Ki stood up too.

"Wait, you can't go yet." She walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry but I have to, but remember, even when you think you're alone I'm always watching, I will always protect you and my grandchildren."

"But I don't want you to go yet."

"Shh, it's alright." She was silent for a second and started to hum softly. "I was so happy when you smiled; your smile breaks through the clouds so grey. Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring, when flowers will bloom renewed again. Knowing there is more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again although you can change, lets stay together always." She stopped singing and looked down to see Ki had fallen asleep. She sighed. "That always did put you to sleep, but Ki, it's time to wake up." Reiana's voice faded out and was replaced by another's.

"Ki come on wake up, please." Said another woman. Ki opened his eyes and saw Saki standing over him. Ki sat up on the bed.

"Hey." Said Ki groggily. Suddenly Ki was hugged by Saki.

"Thank God you're okay, I was so worried."

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily." He cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So twins huh?" she backed away.

"Yeah, pretty big news." She sulked slightly. "I just don't know what we'll do."

"Hey, we'll get through this, so when did you know?"

"Well I think I knew almost immediately, the day after we 'celebrated' the breaking of the curse I started feeling strange waves, I didn't think much about it but last week I missed my period, I thought I was just late, but as more time passed and the waves became stronger I knew, I was going to tell you today but I passed out, then you passed out which brings us to now." She sighed.

"You can feel their waves, what are they like?" Saki placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well the one, she's full of energy, her waves remind me of Momiji. The other, he's difficult to place, but his waves remind me of Rin."

"A son and a daughter, this is such a happy day." Ki jumped off the bed. "We'll have to tell everyone, Akito, dad, oh and Kisa is going to be a great aunt, and all the other Sohmas. "

"Ki you're forgetting some people."

"Who?"

"My parents, I'm pretty sure they would like to know that their daughter is pregnant." Ki suddenly looked like he was going to faint again.

"I suddenly feel like I'd rather fight Oni again." Saki walked over to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't that bad, I mean they might not be happy, but they won't kill you."

"But just for the sake of ease, let's do my family first."

"Whatever you want." She kissed him.

"Oh, it looks like you're awake." Said Hatori walking in. "So a son and daughter, that's good."

"You, you spying little bastard, you act serious, but you're as bad as dad and Shigure." Said Ki angrily.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it; well you seem fine enough now, the others have been wondering about you."

"Yeah that's right I forgot about them." Saki and Ki walked out of the room into the room where Kyo, Tohru, Ikari, Yuki, and Arisa were waiting.

"Hey Ki, way to get Saki pregnant you stud." Said Ikari laughing, Arisa punched him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an ignorant ass." Said Arisa

"Ki are you alright?" asked Tohru

"I'm fine Tohru, I'm surprised you're not asking about Saki." Said Ki joking.

"Oh right, Hana are you okay should you be standing, is it good for the babies?"

"Tohru calm down, the babies are fine, their wave are most pleasant, their just a little hungry, for pickles and peanut butter it seems." She smiled as almost everyone else gagged.

"It starts." Said Ki, he sighed. "It's going to be a long eight months, well first we get you something to eat, then I guess we should probably tell Akito first, she is the head of the family."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He and Saki left.

**Later in Akito's chambers**

Ki and Saki walked into the room and sat before Akito.

"Saki, Ki to what do I owe this visit?" asked Akito

"Well Akito we thought that as head of the family that you should know that, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this." Said Ki nervously

"Ki you know you can tell me anything. So what's wrong?"

"Well, it's not really wrong, just unexpected, a surprise if you will."

"Which is?"

"Saki is with child, Saki and I are parents." Akito's eyes widened.

"You mean you're having a baby?"

"Well actually I am, it would be quite impossible for Ki to have children." Said Saki with a smirk. "And I'm not with child; I am with children, its twins, a boy and a girl."

"Oh this is a happy day, it's been a long time since we've had children born into this family, and we'll have to have a baby shower, oh and a wedding shower as well. When do you plan on getting married?" Ki and Saki looked at each other confused.

"Well, we actually haven't planned on getting married, I mean we'll probably get married, we just haven't decided when."

"Well with children it'll have to be soon, what do you're parents think about this Saki?"

"They don't know yet." Said Saki

"What! Well I suggest you tell them immediately, they need to know about this."

"We know they need to, that's why we're here, if Saki is to become apart of this family, I feel her family should know the events that led up to it, I want to inform them of the curse, with your permission."

"Telling complete outsiders of the curse, it's not something I can easily condone, perhaps what we should do is invite them over for dinner, that way Hatori can be on hand if they take it badly."

"That sounds good, but do you really think having the entire family here is a good idea?"

"No just a small group, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno and myself. We shall arrange it later this week. Saki can you handle your family?"

"Of course."

"And Ki, remember the Sohma family will always be there to help you."

"I know." Said Ki

"And do try to get married soon; I would so like to enjoy a wedding."

"What about yours?"

"But that's not for another couple months, I want one now, I mean it will be a smaller affair but a celebration none the less."

"No disrespect but I really don't think Ki and I are ready for marriage." Said Saki

"Yet you're ready to have children, what has happened to the world."

"Quit, trying to make us feel guilty, but we must be going; Dad would want to know he is a grandfather. Come on Saki." Ki got up and helped Saki to her feet. "Thank you for seeing us." Ki bowed

"Yes, thank you." Saki bowed as well. They walked out of the room.

**Aya's shop **

Saki and Ki walked into the shop.

"Hey dad are you here?" called Ki

"Maybe he's not here." Said Saki

"He's here, probably in the back." Ki and Saki walked into the back and got the shock of their lives for there was Ayame making out with Mine. "I see you took my advice to heart." Ayame and Mine broke apart; Mine had a huge blush on her face.

"I'll get back to work now boss." Said Mine embarrassed and went behind a curtain. Ayame turned to face them.

"Well Ki, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" asked Ayame

"It's a good thing we got here so early, if we had stopped to get you some food, imagine what we would have walked in on."

"Personally I would have rather we gotten something to eat I'm starving."

"We just ate two hours ago."

"Hey you're not eating for three." She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oops."

"Way to keep it secret."

"Hark, do mine ears deceive me, did Saki just say she was eating for three? Oh glorious day, I'm a grandfather, and to twins no less."

"Well he took that well." Said Saki

"And how could I not, it will mean a business boom for me, maternity clothes for Saki, and baby clothes for my grandchildren. I'll be rolling in cash."

"I don't believe you, treating your grandchildren as a cash source."

"Well how could I not? Now we must find out the genders so that we may make the proper clothing."

"It's a boy and a girl, Saki could sense their waves."

"Oh this is even more glorious; your daughter will look absolutely stunning in the dresses I'll make for her. Have you thought of names for the little ones yet?"

"We've kicked a few around, but we're not sure yet; but there's another reason we came down here, later this week Akito is having a dinner in which Saki's family is coming so we can break the news to them; it's a small affair, Akito, Kureno, Hatori and I would like you to be there as well, for emotional support."

"Do not worry, I'll be there."

"Thank you dad, alright we can go have lunch now."

"Finally, I'm starving." Said Saki.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be hearing that phrase more and more over the next couple of months."

"Because you will." She smiled, and the walked out of the shop.

**Dining Hall**

Saki's parents and Megumi walked into the dining hall. (A/N I don't remember the names of Saki's parents, so for this I'll just refer to them as mom and dad.)

"Hello, and welcome to the Sohma estate, I am Akito Sohma, Ki's aunt and head of the Sohma family, I am glad to see you could make it." Said Akito.

"Yes, but this was a bolt out of the blue, why were we all of a sudden invited here?" asked Dad

"Well, with my nephew and your daughter together I felt it was time our two families met." She led them to the table, Ki was sitting next to Saki, Ayame next to Hatori, Kureno sat next to the vacant seat reserved for Akito, and three chairs at the other end were reserved for Saki's family. They walked over and sat down.

"And the rest of you are?"

"I'm Kureno Sohma, Akito's fiancée."

"I'm Ayame Sohma, Ki's father."

"I'm Hatori Sohma, the Sohma family doctor."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Mom.

"You said you are Ki's father correct?" Dad asked Ayame

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"How old are you?"

"Dad, that's rude." Said Saki

"There is no need to worry Saki; I knew my age would come up. I'm thirty-one."

"But your son is seventeen, which would have made you fifteen when he was born. How old was the mother."

"Mr. Hanajima, I really don't feel this is that important." Said Ki

"Excuse me for wanting to know about my daughter's boyfriend's family."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so rude. My mother was fifteen as well."

"Why are we here? I am not that oblivious, you have all obviously brought us here for a reason other than dinner. Now what is it?"

"Dear, please you're being rude to our hosts." Said Mom

"I'm afraid he is right, we brought you here to tell you something." Said Ki

"Well, what is it?"

"Mom, Dad I'm… I'm." started Saki, but she couldn't continue.

"It's okay we're in this together." Whispered Ki as he gripped her hand.

"Well let me say this the easiest way I can, Megumi congratulations you're an uncle." Saki's parents were silent as the meaning of Saki's words hit them.

"Are you telling me that this boy has gotten you pregnant, Saki?" asked Dad trying to contain his anger.

"Yes." She said meekly. Dad stood.

"We're leaving, Saki come home you are never seeing this boy again!"

"Wait, please hear me out, I feel you need to know the whole story." Said Ki

"Why should I listen to you? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, your father was fifteen when you were born, and you're seventeen. I will not let you turn my daughter into some common whore like your mother!" There was a long silence, Ki, Akito and Ayame all looked like they were about to snap.

"Never, ever insult my mother. She tried her hardest to raise me by herself."

"By herself, where was your father, did he leave your mother like you'll leave my daughter." Ayame stood up, and for the first time Ki had ever seen, he looked angry.

"It was not my choice to leave Reiana; the head the family wouldn't allow us to be together, but if I could I would have stayed with her to the end." Said Reiana

"And saying Saki can't see me again will ensure she ends up like my mother, I will not see my children taken from me." Said Ki

"Children?" asked Mom

"I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." Said Saki

"Oh this is wonderful, what a magical day, now I have two bastard children to worry about." Said Dad very sarcastically, Ki looked over at Saki, she looked like she had been stabbed in the heart, tears streaming down her face. He walked over and hugged her and she began to sob into his shoulder.

"Saki." Said Mom as she ran over to comfort her daughter, she took Saki from Ki's arms. Ki bowed his head trying to contain his anger, now was not the time to go demon.

"Why are you crying, you brought this on yourself Saki."

"Enough! If you could get off your high and mighty moral horse for a second, I could explain the entire situation." Said Ki angrily

"Fine, I would love to hear it."

"Okay, Akito do I have your permission to tell the entire story?"

"Tell them whatever you wish." Said Akito. Ki sighed, he then told Saki's family everything, from the curse to Oni Taka and the entire lineage of the zodiac. When he was finished he sat down and looked at them.

"Any questions?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that anytime my daughter hugged you, you transformed into…"

_**POOF**_

Ki transformed.

"… A hawk."

"Is this enough proof." Said Ki.

_**POOF**_

He changed back.

"What are you?" said Saki's father somewhat afraid.

"I told you we were cursed by the zodiac, the source of the curse was a demon, I defeated it and broke the curse. I hope this helps you understand, me and Saki weren't even planning on, you know, but with the tension of the moment it just happened. I know we may be young, but I love your daughter, and I will stand with her till the end, I will raise our children to be honest and good."

"Dear, he does seem awfully devoted to her, and he has already put his life on the line to protect her once." Said Mom.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"But look at him, normal people don't change into animals, or have demonic power." Said Dad.

"And when have I ever been normal Dad?" asked Saki. "Would you call my electric wave power normal?"

"But that's different."

"Is it? Is it really that different? I think not. It's because we're not normal is why we're together. All the normal boys were afraid of me, Ki saw past that. He saw the girl behind the witch, he saw me for me not some weird goth girl. Even if you do not approve, I will not leave Ki, I want my children to know their father."

"So Ki, what will you do now, how will you help my daughter?" asked Dad

"I know exactly what I'm going to do, I wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but now seems to be a good time." He turned to face Saki. "Saki as I said before, I love you. I want to raise our children together; I want to grow old with you."

"Ki." Said Saki touched.

"Saki I know we're young, and it will be hard." Ki got out of his chair and knelt on the floor. "But we have to try, and so." he reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box, he opened it showing a diamond ring. "Saki Hanajima, will you marry me?" there was a collective gasp. Saki had a look of surprise on her face, suddenly she fell forward passed out in his arms. "Saki!" he shook her slightly. She opened her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Ki, of course I'll marry you." she kissed him.

"Oh this is glorious, it's been a long time since I've made a wedding dress." Said Ayame

"And we'll have to make plans, when do you want the wedding to be?" said Akito

"Hey don't we get a say in this, she is our daughter." Said Mom

"Yes of course."

"Well Saki, when do you think we should have the wedding?" asked Ki.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it being as soon as possible, I mean it would be a small affair, my family and the zodiac, oh and of course Keiko." Said Saki.

"As soon as possible, it is then. Akito, I think you can handle the plans if you could please?"

"Of course Ki, the best time is in two weeks, that's golden week."

"Well Saki, what do you say, should we go tell the rest now?"

"Can we eat first?" Ki smiled and laughed.

"Of course, we wouldn't want them to go hungry."

**Shigure's House**

Saki, Ki and Ayame walked into the house. Tohru walked up to them.

"Did everything go okay Hana?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Tohru." Said Saki

"Well what happened?" asked Kyo

"Not much." Said Ki. "Except that Tohru, in two weeks you won't be able to call Saki, Hana."

"Why?" asked Tohru confused.

"Because in two weeks I will be Mrs. Saki Sohma." Said Saki showing her ring. Tohru's eyes widened and she squealed in glee.

"Oh, Hana you're getting married." She ran and hugged her. "This is wonderful."

"And Tohru, I would love it if you would be my Maid of Honor."

"Of course." Ki felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Ikari behind him.

"So, getting married huh?" said Ikari.

"It's so beautiful, my little children are growing up so fast." Said Shigure fake sobbing.

"But Gure, Ki is my child." Said Ayame.

"So Ki, have you decided on a best man yet?" asked Ikari

"No unlike Saki, my decision is torn, I mean, Ikari you're my best friend, and helped me a lot. But then Kyo, you've helped me so much with Oni Taka, and defending Saki. So I don't know who to choose."

"Choose whoever you like, I don't really care." Said Kyo

"Wait, I just realized something." Said Ikari

"What?" asked Ki.

"You're getting married, that means bachelor party."

"Oh I know the perfect place for the entertainment." Said Shigure

"Ikari, I appreciate the thought, but no party, because Shigure, no other girl can hold a candle to Saki."

"Oh Ki I'm touched." Said Saki as she hugged and kissed him deeply.

**Wedding Day**

Ki was standing at the alter, looking nervous.

"Hey Ki, relax, you like your about to die." Whispered Ikari

"Hey you're not about to get married."

"Hey, Arisa and I are getting pretty close; we might be following you guys soon."

"Well that's nice." The organ started playing and the procession came down the aisle, Kisa came down first spreading flower petals, followed by Tohru, Arisa, Machi, Kagura and Rin in matching dresses. Then came Saki led by her father, she was wearing a beautiful black wedding gown, She came up to the altar, Ki lifted the veil, she looked more beautiful than Ki had ever saw her.

"We are gathered here today, to join Keoni Sohma and Saki Hanajima in Holy Matrimony." Said the preacher. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

**Skip ahead**

"Do you Saki; take Ki, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Saki

"And do you Keoni; take Saki, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Ki

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ki leaned forward and kissed Saki, and there was a collective cheer. Ki and Saki broke apart.

"You know this will make school very interesting when we go back." Whispered Ki

"Yeah, imagine when they read the roster and it says Saki Sohma." She whispered back.

**The reception**

Everyone was sitting around the table enjoying the party. Ki stood up.

"Attention everyone, I would like to thank you all for being here today." Said Ki. "I am touched by all of your support, I know with your help, my children will be just as dysfunctional as we are." There was a slight laugh. "Which brings us to another matter. Saki and I have discussed it, and we have agreed on names for the twins."

"Well what are they?" asked Shigure, Saki stood up as well.

"The girl's name will be Reiyoko Izumi Sohma, Rei for Ki's mother Reiana, and Yoko in honor Kyoko, your mother Tohru."

"Oh Hana, I mean Saki. Thank you." said Tohru

"You can still call me Hana if you wish."

"And of course the Izumi is for you Keiko." Said Ki

"I'm touched Ki." Said Keiko

"What about my grandson?" called Ayame

"His name will be Akira Megumi Sohma, for my maternal grandfather, and for Saki's brother."

"But now, we must get on with the festivities." Said Saki as she grabbed her bouquet. All of the women immediately bolted to the floor. "Alright catch." Saki threw it high into the air and all the women lunged for it.

* * *

Alright, I'm ending the chapter here; I'm giving you the task of deciding who catches the Bouquet. The choices are, Tohru, Arisa, Machi, Kagura, Rin, Mine and Keiko. See you next time. 


	21. The Reception

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**As the Hawk Flies**

Chapter 21 The Reception

Saki threw the bouquet into the air, but she threw it to hard and it went over the crowd. It soared to the end of the hall right as Mayuko came through the door holding a package.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Said Mayuko, the bouquet then landed on top of the package.

"Well that's one way to catch a bouquet." Laughed Ki

"Ki not to be rude, but why the hell did you invite our teacher?" asked Kyo

"Well I thought it would be a kind gesture to invite her to her students' wedding, and after talking with dad I just had to."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Well he told me something about her that looking back I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Which is?"

"She's completely smitten with Hatori; they were all friends you know, in high school." Mayuko came up to them. She held out the bouquet.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back." Said Mayuko

"Keep it; you caught it fair and square."

"You know when I got the invitation; I thought it was a joke, but you two really are married, oh here I wasn't sure what to get you so I got you some silverware." She held out the package. Ki took it and put it with the others.

"Um hello Mayuko, you look nice." Said Hatori, Mayu blushed slightly.

"Thank you Hatori, you look nice too."

"Well next is the garter ceremony." Said Ayame. "But you're happy about that Ki."

"Well I guess I am lucky to be married to such a beautiful woman." Said Ki as he put his arm around Saki's waist.

"Aww Ki, you'll make me blush." She said playfully.

"Well I'm all ready to take the pictures." Said Shigure holding up the camera.

"Shigure that wouldn't happen to be a telephoto lens?" asked Ki calmly

"Why I believe it is Ki." Said Shigure smiling innocently.

"I thought as much." Ki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He walked over to Shigure and whispered something into his ear. Shigure paled and took the lens off the camera and gave the camera to Hatori.

"Yes Ki having Hatori take the pictures is a wonderful idea." Said Shigure walking away.

"Do I even want to know what you said." Queried Hatori

"No you don't." said Ki. Ki held his hand out to Saki. "Right this way my Lady." She grabbed his hand and walked to the chair. And he helped her into the chair. He knelt down and started to pull up the hem of Saki's gown. He pulled it up until he saw the black garter; there was a faint blush on his face.

"Ki I'm pregnant you're the father, you've seen a lot more of me than this." Joked Saki, Ki looked up and smiled.

"It's not my fault. You're just so damn sexy." This caused Saki to blush, Ki had called her beautiful and gorgeous before, but never sexy. Ki slowly pulled down the garter and held it in his hand. He got up the crowd of bachelors had already lined up behind him. He closed his eyes and threw it behind him. After a moments clatter Ki turned around to see that Kyo had caught it. "Congratulations Kyo." Said Ki while walking up to him.

"Yeah, yeah I caught the thing, I wasn't about the Rat beat me." Said Kyo proudly

"Kyo you do know what that means right?" asked Shigure

"Yeah I'm next the next to be married or something stupid like that."

"Well that is one part, but you see the man who catches the garter has to put it on the leg of the woman who caught the bouquet." Shigure said barely containing his laughter. Kyo visibly paled.

"Wow just think how lucky you are, you're the first student in history gets to upskirt Mayuko-sensei." Said Ikari joining in the fun.

"Keep up talk like that and I'll drown you in homework for the rest of the term Ikari." Said Mayuko flatly as she took a drink of sake. " C'mon Kyo let's get this over with as little embarrassment as possible and maybe you'll get an A on your next test." And she got up and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"There is no way in hell…" began Kyo

"Now Kyo what kind of example is this, it's my wedding day isn't it and it's tradition." Said Ki, and then he walked up next to Kyo. "And besides you don't want to chicken out in front of Tohru do you." he whispered in his ear.

"Fine I'll do it." Said Kyo angrily before walking toward Mayuko.

"You're very cruel sometimes Ki." Said Saki. "But it's why I love you." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" asked Ki amused. "I thought it was…" he whispered in her ear and she got a slight blush.

"Not when we're in public Ki." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"There's a closet in the back."

"Now how would our guests take to our sudden absence? And besides I want to see Kyo embarrass himself." Ki and Saki turned to face Kyo who had just knelt down before Mayuko, he had only just lifted the hem of her skirt before his face turned beet red and he passed out.

"Kyo." Shouted Tohru as she ran out to help him. Mayuko just sighed and got up and walked over to the bar where the trio was sitting.

"Looks like you gave Kyo more than he could handle." Laughed Ayame

"Yeah the poor boy, maybe I should have warned him I wasn't wearing any panties." Mayuko said dryly. The drink that Hatori had been drinking was suddenly spewed out in shock and began coughing. "Relax Hatori I was joking."

"That's good to know." Said Hatori taking another drink to calm his nerves.

"I mean please that would rather crude of me if I wore nothing so I wore a thong." Once again Hatori spat out his drink. "Geez doesn't take much to get you worked up, did that put a nice image in your head?" she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Maybe if I get drunk enough you'll have more than an image in your mind." She said flirtatiously before backing away smirking and giving a wink. Hatori only stared in disbelief at what he had heard. He shook his head.

"So what are you having?" he asked with a smirk as well. At another part of the reception hall Keiko and Kazuma sat at a table.

"You know Kazi at first I thought they may have been rushing into this whole marriage thing but looking at those two, maybe they can make it." Said Keiko smiling at Ki and Saki now dancing out on the floor.

"I only trained Ki for a short time and I don't know him nearly as well as you do. But from what I've seen he's got a good head on his shoulders and he really does love Saki despite how young they are."

"Well you have to think in the short time they've been together they've been through more than what most couples would go through their entire lives."

"Yeah but if Ki thought Oni was bad wait till he deals with Saki, if she's anything like Reiana was when she was pregnant Ki's in for it big time."

"It'll be good for Ki, maybe those kids will put him through the same hell he put me. But knowing my karma our kids will be worse hell raisers than Ki."

"Yeah I bet they will… Wait our kids? I wasn't aware we were even in a relationship."

"Too late Kazi you already said they will be which means you were thinking it, c'mon we ain't getting any younger, I know you already raised Kyo but wouldn't you want one of your own?" she took a drink and sighed. "Sorry about that Kazi I'm 35 years old and the old biological clock is ticking." She smiled lightly.

"Nothing to apologize for Ms. Izumi, but it would perhaps be better if we got to know each other first."

"Are you asking me out on a date? Well I like Italian pick me up at seven next Friday kay." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Wha…"

"See you Kazi I have to go talk to Ki now." And she quickly walked across the floor leaving a stunned Kazuma behind.

"See you next week." Sighed Kazuma. Keiko walked over to Saki and Ki dancing.

"Mind if I cut in Saki." Asked Keiko

"Sure, just no rekindling old flames Ki." Said Saki jokingly

"Wouldn't think of it dear." Said Ki in a playful manner as he switched dance partners. "So I saw you were getting pretty cozy there with Kazuma."

"Oh yes he's taking me out next Friday."

"In that case be back by midnight young lady, and don't do anything I would do."

"Aww you're so strict, if I do that I won't be doing much at all and I want to do so badly."

"Been a long time since you've had a man eh?"

"Ages, but enough about my sex life; I just really wanted to say I'm proud of you. When you first came to me you were a winy moody little upstart. But now you're a level headed young man with a wife and a budding family."

"Thank you Keiko, but you and mom are the reason I'm like this, I owe you a lot. Saki and I were talking and we would like you to be the godmother to my son."

"Ki!" said Keiko touched. "I don't know what to say, but if you ever need any help with Saki or just someone to talk to in the coming months I'll be here."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. I mean how bad could it be?" he said with a smile, oblivious to what he was about to face.

* * *

Okay I know it's extremely short, but it's been awhile and I have to get into the groove again for this story. Well I'm done with school until mid January so I'll try to update this some more and try and work on this some more.

Next time Ki learns the hard way that when a pregnant woman craves fried sushi; she means fried sushi not fried fish.

Also from this point on there will be time skips, I can't cover every detail, these skips could be anywhere from a few months to a few years cause I want the kids to be older and stuff, but I will put in flashbacks and such to maybe explain some things. Also since the story is taking place over many years I warn you now there will be death; for death is a part of life we all must face.

I know it's late but Happy One year anniversary of As the Hawk Flies, sorry it's been so long.


	22. Special Anouncment

**Don't own**

**Special Announcement**

Hello everyone I know you were expecting another fun filled chapter of As the Hawk flies, to all my readers please review to let me know your opinion. I am thinking of starting a story called "As the Hawk Flies (A rewrite)" I was just thinking that the story could be better, I'm making it separate from this one because it may have little to do with the plot of this version, an AU of an AU. I wanted to ask before I started writing about some ideas.

1.Changing Keoni from the Hawk to the Crow, they are more sinister and dark and clever tricksters suiting Oni Taka's personality a bit better.

2. Making it a slight crossover with Inuyasha, as the legend would be changed to say Oni taka was slain with the help of the gang. This might later turn into a major crossover

Remember this rewrite may have little to do with the original story, well it will have some similarities.

Also I still might continue this branch.


End file.
